Not Set In Stone
by Lover-of-too-many-fandoms
Summary: Daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, that's who Ria Rider was known as. She was expected to be a perfect little princess like everyone else that attended in Auradon Prep. However, she had the need for excitement and adventure, she likes to think it came from her parents Lucky for her, the children of the Isle of the Lost coming to Auradon was just what she was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, they're on their way!" All different variations of this statement was said through the dorm hallways and most people's reactions were irritating me to a great extent.

Let me catch you up on a few things, first off, me? I'm Maria Fitzherbert, but if you call me that, I will punch your square in the face. I use my father's last name that he went by long ago before I was ever born, call me Ria Ryder, daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.

Yes, I'm the daughter of a princess with long blonde magical hair, or at least that's what she's been known for. I wasn't blessed with her magical hair, blonde though, but that's just basic genetics. Nope, nothing magical like about me, I'm just your boring old Ria.

Oh, it's not that I'm boring. No, not one bit, I'm actually a joy to be around if I do say so myself. It's just that life at Auradon is dull and I'm stuck living here. The school I go to is even worse. Auradon Prep is full of beautiful princes and princess, sure, but most of them are incredibly stuck up. I understand that we can't all live up to the wonders that our parents once were but seriously? Did their parents not teach them a thing about being humble? You'd think they teach their kids that just because they're royalty, doesn't mean anything.

The worst of them all if my roommate, Audrey, daughter of Aurora also known as Sleeping Beauty. She's the most pretentious out of everyone else that I've met at this school. She's dating Ben, son of Belle and the Beast. Ben could do way _better_ in my opinion.

So I got to Auradon Prep you've already got that, daughter of Rapunzel check, what else should you know about little ol me? Oh that's right, my pet chameleon Delta. She's a cutie and I got her as a gift from my mother once hers passed away. She told me that she'd be one of my best friends that I'd never want to let go of and she was right. Little Delta is probably my best friend in this whole school, sad I know but it's the truth.

You see, I don't actually "fit in" with the other girls or even the guys for all that matter. They've all only got one mind set and that is to be one hundred percent good and if you're not good, you are not worthy. Now, I personally don't think this right, not at all. You can't force people to be good, that's not how it works. You also can't be one hundred percent good or one hundred percent evil, that's not how the way works.

There's people you love, that you treat with kindness and happiness and those that you don't like too well, that you treat with hatred and bitterness. Does that make you good or bad all the time? No sir it does not. Good, bad, what's the deal? Why can't we call live our lives without these labels?

What even makes me good? I was born from a princess. What makes the children of the Isle of the Lost bad? They had the unfortunate luck being born to a villainous parent. I wish it would all just stop.

Why am I talking about all this now? Well, I'll tell you. Prince Ben, soon to ascend to throne made it his first official proclamation that the children of villains from the Isle of the Lost, be invited to attend Auradon Prep as a chance of redemption for what their parents have done in the past. They gladly accepted and that is the "they" that are on their way to the school.

I feel like this could be incredibly interesting and I'm proud of Ben for giving the kids a chance at a decent life. I honestly think they shouldn't have even been banished in the first place but that was Ben's parents mistake and he's doing right by undoing that. I wish everyone could be more like Ben and less like Audrey.

She simply would not stop complaining that Maleficent's daughter was coming to Auradon Prep. I'd would just like to say, "talk about holding a grudge much and be extremely judgemental towards her daughter." I don't know what is but I don't fear them like the rest. It might be because my father was a thief and I love the thought of adventure, excitement and mischief. All I knew was that I was going to plan to meet them and maybe stir up a little excitement and mischief of my own.

I'm only joking of course. Mother would kill me if I got in trouble with the school, although I'm still going to meet them and see how "evil" people live. "Come on Delta, we're about to begin a new chapter in our lives," I said to her, picking Delta up putting her on my shoulder where she'd stay, sorta like a pirate's parrot.

I made my way downstairs from my dorm and I heard the band playing loudly outside and it suddenly stopped. They're here alright, I was in no hurry because I knew they would be greeted by Fairy Godmother and Prince Ben.

When I did eventually make my way out into the open, most everyone was going on about their day and Ben and Audrey were talking to the newbies. There were four faces looking completely unamused with Ben's speech and I just slowly approached them not interrupting their conversation.

"Who's that?" I heard one the boy with the white hair and chocolate covered all over his face ask. Just one look at his innocent face covered in sweets and I could tell that he at least was nothing like his parents. He had to be Cruella De Vil's son since he resemble nothing like Jafar's son. I could also tell due to his clothing the same colors and fur on the one shoulder, yes definitely a De Vil.

"Oh that's Ria Ryder, daughter of Rapunzel," Ben said as he turned around to see me standing near his father's statue. "Well, Ria come over here and meet them all, she's been excited for have some new people attend this school," he explained to them which wasn't wrong but it wasn't entirely true. I was waiting for some interesting people to come to this school and as I was looking at the other three more closely, I could tell there was something special about them.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, she's rude to people she doesn't know or like, like super mean," Audrey whispered to them but it I'm almost positive she meant for me to hear. I just bit my tongue doing what princesses do best and be the bigger person.

"So like a villain?" Cruella's son asked his eyes lighting up. As I stood on the other side of Ben looking at the new comers. Evil Queen's daughter was beauty and so was her mother many years ago. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, in this case a poison apple.

I'm so sorry. That was another horrible pun brought to you by Ria Ryder. I'll be here all week.

Anywho, the other girl was definitely the daughter of the great and wicked Maleficent. She's probably one of the worst villains that I've ever heard about. Although Gothel was a pretty close second, I mean really? Who strip a child's life away, so they could live forever? Now that's wicked.

The last one was Jafar's son and just let me say, my mother married a thief so I don't think she'd be too disappointed in me if I brought him home with me. He was literally the most attractive villain I'd ever seen and those arms don't even get me started.

"No, she's still got a sweet heart," Ben said putting his arm around me with a smile on his face. "She and Audrey don't get along that well, that's all. Ria, this is Jay, Mal, Evie, and Carlos," he introduced me to them and I managed to get a smile out all of them but Mal.

"What is that _thing_ on your shoulder?" Carlos asked me noticing Delta as I heard Audrey sighing and I could tell she didn't like me being the center of attention.

"It's Delta. She's my pet chameleon. My mother had one just like her, Pascal though. Delta's just a little cutie, isn't she?" I asked taking her off my shoulder and placing her in my hands. As I got strange looks from the four of them. "What? Have you never seen a chameleon?" I asked with true curiosity and I could tell Ben was wondering the same thing as I looked to him. They all shook their heads no.

"We don't have many animals on our island," Jay told. "Not even dogs, which is good for Carlos over there. He's completely terrified of them. May I hold her?" He asked and I looked to Ben who didn't react and Audrey looked very hesitant. Knowing my little Delta, she'd run back to me if she didn't feel right with Jay.

"Sure, just don't struggle to hold on to her if she squirms. She's very picky about who she likes, something we both have in common," I stated as Ben tapped me on the shoulder after I handed off Delta to Jay.

"I'm on a tight schedule Ria, you seem to not mind being around them, would you give them a tour when you're done?" Ben asked me as I nodded. Delta was scurrying up Jay's arm, see she knows what she likes.

"Will do, I'll have Doug help me with rooms for them. You go attend to your princely duties," I told him as Ben and Audrey both walked off and I was left with the four children from the most villainous parents. Sweet, this is actually pretty cool.

"Whoa, it changed neon green. This animal is so cool," Jay said shocked at what he was witnessing as the others gathered around taking in the sight. I couldn't help but laughing due to Delta's color change.

"Why is she laughing?" Mal asked and I just shook my head.

"Sorry, its just that. Delta turns really bright, almost neon green when she's essentially mating. You managed to turn on a chameleon, that's amazing," I told him as the others started laughing and he got all red as he handed me Delta back to me and she changed to her darker greenier self. "You naughty little girl. It's not even the first date," I teased.

"Well, I've managed to do well with one picky girl, have a manage to steal the other's heart?" He asked me and I couldn't believe he was hitting me.

"I don't know are my cheeks neon green, you tell me?" I joked as I noticed the girls were standing there unamused with Jay.

"Are you going to show us a tour or are we just going to sit around and wait for the the two of you to make out?" Mal asked agitated and I felt like she was probably the only wicked seeming one in the group. I'll get her to like me though.

"Why don't I show you guys to your dorms first and then whoever wants a tour can come, sound fair?" I asked and I got all agreeing responses.

"Princess Ria, will you be given the tour?" Carlos questioned as we were walking inside the school. He came walking right next to me all jumpy and joyfully still with chocolate all over his face.

"Aren't you like a little puppy with that energy and joy? No need to call me princess and yes I'm doing the tour," I told him bopping him on the nose with my index finger and I saw him looking back at Jay.

"Hey poor word choice there, you've got Carlos completely confused," Evie told me and then I realized a person that's afraid of dogs probably wouldn't like a cute little puppy. "She thinks you're adorable so don't have a stroke alright?" She told Carlos as we walked into the school and they took in the beauty of the main entrance.

"Doug, where are their dorms? Guys, this is Doug son of Dopey. Doug meet Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos," I said as they all exchange awkward greetings and Doug told me it was to the right and their doors were opened.

We walked down to the dorms where we passed the boy's dorms first. I told them I'd come back around for the tour after I showed the girls to their dorm. As I was walking I noticed that Mal and Evie were both looking at me with curiosity.

"I don't understand, why are you being friendly with us? You're Rapunzel's daughter. That doesn't make any sense. You're the only one that I've look at and seen actual kindness in your eyes when speaking to us," Evie told me and that was actually sad. They've been here all but twenty minutes and already knew people were looking at them differently.

"Because you're not evil. You parents are evil. I'm not this good hearted princess either. I'm not evil either, we all kind of fall in the middle between good and evil some are more one thing than other but still in the middle, it's what makes us human. I feel like you guys do offer some excitement being from a place that is full of evil though but I'm not going to treat you any differently than I would anyone else," I told them with a genuine smile as we reached their room and Evie returned the smile.

"Thank you, Ria. I'm glad not everyone sees us as our parents," Evie said to me and it brought me joy that a simple comment like that made her day.

"It's not a problem, although I do have one question? You two and Jay look how people perceive you as villains, like it's possible to see you doing something bad if you chose to do it, but Carlos? I seriously can't see how he's even grouped with you three," I tried to explain my confusement as Mal cringed at her new room.

"Could this get frillier?" She asked closing the blinds as I noticed Evie was loving how cute the room was.

"Oh Carlos, he's more of a technical guy, not you're stealing or manipulating kind of person," Evie said as I took notice in the roles they played in the group. Brains Carlos, Brawn Jay, Beauty Evie, and Leader Mal, at least that's they way they came off. Something about them told me that they weren't as one side as they appeared.

"Yes, thank you for prying into our lives. I hope you've had a swell time but Evie and I have decided to opt out of the tour. So goodbye," Mal stated pushing me out of the doorway and slamming the door in my face.

Well then, I can see that I'm clearly not welcomed by Mal. I appreciated that Evie seems to like me, she seems very sweet actually. I'm not too sure what I think about the boys, I know Delta really loves Jay though. Can we blame her though? She's a girl that knows what she wants and goes after it.

Unfortunately, I didn't want to have to worry about her on my shoulder the whole tour, so I decided to place her back in my room where she would be safe. After doing that, I made my way to Jay and Carlos's room to see if they'd actually want a tour. Once I reached their door I heard yelling and a loud thump. That can't be good.

"No, I saw her first. You have to follow the bro code," I heard Carlos shout as he made a noise that he was in pain shortly after.

"Well I've actually formed a connection with her, so she's mine," Jay yelled back as I opened the door and saw them wrestling on the ground, they must have fallen of the bed or something, that's why there was a loud thump. Once the door was fully opened, I just stood there waiting for them to stop fighting.

It was Jay on top of Carlos as Carlos was fighting to break free. The fact that they were fighting over me was pathetic as well. This went on for about a minute before I had enough. "Ehem." I cleared my throat as the both looked at me Carlos in total embarrassment and Jay just played it off as it was nothing.

"Well then, are you boys ready for a tour?" I asked with my arms crossed as they got off each other and off the ground, Carlos straightening himself out.

"Yes," they both responded at the same time and they gave each other looks.

"Oh and for your information, it doesn't matter who saw me first, who made a connection with me, or any other little thing you say to each other to claim me, I get to choose and so far, you both just lowered the bar really far. Don't worry Jay, you always have Delta that will love you."

"She's ruthless. I love it," I heard Carlos mumbled causing me to smile a bit as I guided them on their tour. Carlos was a little cutie and there was no denying that.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're already been through the main entrance and the front of the school, I might as well as show you the library, some of the classrooms, and the field. Considering your arms Jay, I'd say you're quite athletic," I said to them placing a hand on Jay's arm. Who knew that a villain could be this attractive?

"You see Ria, teamwork really isn't my thing. I doubt I'll join the team," he told me as we first made our way to the library.

"If you say so," I mumbled reaching into my back pocket to check the time, I'd like to have the tour over before dinner time and I knew it was getting close to that time. I patted my pocket and my phone wasn't there. I tried the other one and it was missing from there as well.

"Jay, give it back," Carlos sighed as I turned around to face them and Jay just had a smirk on his face.

"Did you steal my phone?" I questioned crossing my arms and simply waiting for him to admit to it.

"No, I was just borrowing it. It's not called stealing, if you plan on giving it back to them," he pointed out reaching into his pocket and handing me a phone. I turned it on to look at the time and I noticed that the lock screen was not mine. It happened to be Chad Charming and a picture of himself, what a narcissist.

"This one isn't mine. You can gladly keep this one, Chad won't miss it too much, plus he's kind of a jerk," I told him as we did a trade off with my phone that he took from me. "Thank you, now if you don't want people to think poorly of you, I wouldn't steal from the people and especially things that they're going to notice. I'm watching you now, sneak thief," I said to him as we continue to make our way to the library.

"Oooh, you got told," Carlos whispered to Jay in a taunting voice as Jay told him to shut it.

"Anyways, ignoring that little incident. This is Auradon's one and only library. You need a book on the history of dragons or any of the stories of past princess and princes, come here. If you're going to read up on Rapunzel's story I wouldn't bother. The book of it completely takes away all the feelings mother and father felt for each other when they both realized they loved one another," I told them taking a deep breath. "I just love their story so much," I swooned and they just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, love stories aren't really something we get to hear a lot. Back on the Isle we hear stories that are filled with vengeance and anger, it doesn't really make a good bedtime story," Carlos stated looking down at his feet.

That was so sad to hear. Now I'm not about to being sappy with you, that's not how I am. I just have to say, that love when it's true love is beautiful. I could honestly listen to my father talking about how he fell in love with mother for hours, it's just a beautiful story. I guess I might be a sucker for a good love story but hey that's who I am.

Although, when I think about it, the other's aren't that romantic. Like Cinderella, could Prince Charming really not remember a face of the woman he was supposively in love with? Did he need to go around with the glass slipper trying to find her? Snow White's and Sleeping Beauty's stories were just bland, I can't even remember either of their husbands' names.

Belle and Beast were very sweet though, it's like Ben is doing with the children of the Isle of the Lost what Belle did with Beast. He's letting them prove that they can be good no matter their looks or who their parents are. I just love the royal family so much and Belle and Beast should be glad they have a perfect son like him.

Other stories, like Aladdin and Jasmine were good but not as moving as my mother and father's, I may be a little bias when it comes to picking the most romantic love story of all time but hey I've yet to find another story that even came close. I don't think I'm wrong when I say my parents' love story is the best.

"Well then, now that you're on Auradon, I'll have to tell you some love stories. I know that my father would love to tell it again at Family Day, coming up quite soon actually. I feel like you, Jay, would get along with him well. You know he was a thief like you. Even so called villains will get happy endings and you two are far from villains," I told them as Carlos blushed continuing to look down avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'd love to hear it sometime," Carlos stated finally looking up at me with a smile on his face.

"Another time my friend, I still have much to show," I answered patting both of them on back as we walked to some of the classrooms. At times, I realized that I talk more proper than the normal teen. I started doing it ironically as a joke to all those stuck up princes who think they're ever so proper. Now, I'm doing it un- ironically anymore and it's become a part of me. Oops.

With that, we walked to the classrooms, I showed them a few like the science labs, english room, and the computer lab since Evie told me Carlos would be more interested in technology than anything else. After showing them all the extremely dull classrooms, in my opinion, I took them out to the field as the Tourney team was practicing. We took a seat on the bleachers and watched them play for a bit.

"You don't think you'd want to do that?" I asked Jay and he shook his head as he was leaning back on the bleachers trying to act cooler than he really was. Sometimes I couldn't tell if he was trying to impress me or Carlos because he'd glance to him occasionally and it sure wasn't impressing me, not one bit.

"No as I told you, I'm not exactly what you call a 'team player,'" he told me again and I feel like he could actually be useful to the team but I guess he's doesn't understand the meaning of teamwork.

We watched them practice a bit as I asked the boys what they liked to do back on the Isle of the Lost and what they told me was kind of sad. They didn't have team sports, fun activities, and many other simple things like chocolate I found out. As a girl that loves her sweets every once in a while, I do not know how I could live without chocolate.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry that you've guys had it rough over there but now you're here, now you can have all the chocolate you could ever wish for," I told Carlos while grinning and his face lit up at the mention of chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh and he looked ever so confused. "I'm sorry, you're just so sweet," I explained to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "How can you even be considered a villain?" I laughed shaking my head. "Sorry about that," I tried to stop myself from laughing and finally calmed myself down.

"I'm just as rotten to the core as Jay, Mal, or Evie," he stated getting upset as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're cute when you're menacing," I teased tapping his nose as Jay laughed. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing. You're basically my father and he's a prince now so you're just a menacing as Carlos here. Honestly do you really think you're villains, just because your parents want you to be?" I asked them not believing that any of them could really be as bad as their parents once were.

They nodded their heads and I was about to tell that, they don't have to be that way, when Ben came running up to us after practice was over. "I'm taking it that everything is going fine. Ria isn't too much trouble for the two of you?" He asked with his smile directed at me. The two of us had our playful banter where we'd tease each other. We're practically brother and sister.

"No, Ria is just a doll," Jay answered putting his arm around me and giving me a squeeze with his arm. I just rolled my eyes and then looked up Ben. "Right, Carlos don't you just love her?"

"Yeah, she's nice," Carlos mumbled as I allowed Jay to keep his arm around me.

"Everything's fine. I was just showing them around the school. Mal and Evie didn't really want to come, so I just brought them along. The field was the last stop so we decided to check out the Tourney team practice," I stated as Ben gave me a nod.

"That's great. Well I will see you all tomorrow hopefully. I've got to go actually, date tonight with Audrey," he smiled getting all excited thinking about the date. As much as I hate Audrey, I do love seeing Ben in love. I don't know how you could be in love with a girl like that but hey, who am I to judge? He might bring out the best in her or something.

"Alright, see ya Ben," I responded as he walked off and I gave a salute. He just shook his head and laughed as he went to get ready for his date.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get you arm off of me before I hit you," I threatened him as he took his hand off.

"I think someone here is actually has a bit more evil in their blood than they'd like to admit," Jay stated as I got up ignoring him.

"You know, you both don't have to be evil and I don't have to be good. Our destinies are not set in stone and we're not like our parents, okay? You don't have to pretend to be wicked or callous around me. Anyways, this concludes our tour, I hope you had a great time but I'm going back to my dorm. I'll catch you guys later," I gave a small wave to them as I walked off.

Jay annoyed me and I felt like he was trying way too hard, to be this bad boy that would steal my heart. Carlos though, he's a little sweet heart. Even if his mother put it in his mind to be evil, I don't think there's a villainous bone in his body. Evie and Mal seemed pretty harmless as well, so I think meeting and talking with them was a good choice of mine.

I went to the dining hall after leaving the field grabbing myself dinner to eat, nothing major just a salad to eat and a few dinner rolls. Okay it might have been more than a few, but they're always fresh and with melted butter on them, it's just so good. While I was eating Mal and Evie actually came down to grab some food but then went back to their dorms for the rest of the night.

"Hey Rider, you've been hanging around the villains right? Do you know what happened to my phone?" Chad Charming asked in a rude tone, like I personally had something to do with it.

"Sorry Chad, I can't say I have. They're not villains either, so don't be rude," I told him taking a bite of my roll as he walked off in a huff. I would have told him where it was if he didn't act like such a child.

After he stormed off, I decided to snag some extra desserts for the boys, well mostly Carlos. I can't wait to see the smile on his face once I hand him the delicious piece of chocolate cake. It's like giving a puppy a treat, with their wide eyes and wagging tail. So with that, I made my way to his dorm and knocked but no one answered. I decided just to open the door since it was unlocked and leave the cake if they weren't there, it's be a nice surprise from me.

"You could steal all this, or just leave all this here and it pick up when we take over the world," Mal said tossing Chad's phone back on the bed as she was looking at everything Jay stole today. I don't know how he does it. That's actually talent if I do say so myself.

"You sound just like your mom," Evie said as she looked over to see I was standing in the doorway with two plates of chocolate cake in my hands.

"I'm not going to pry or anything, just wanted to bring you guys some cake. Although, if you actually succeed to take over the world with whatever crazy scheme you have, just make sure I'm living well too. I did bring you chocolate cake after all," I joked not knowing what they were up to but I heard what I heard. "I'll just be going then," I muttered placing the cake on the table and walking off.

"Thank you Ria," Carlos responded as he grabbed a plate just for himself.

"You're welcome," I smiled back at him before closing the door. "Hey, just a thought, if you're going to do some evil plotting next time, lock the door," I said directed at Mal as she just rolled her eyes.

"You done?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes, you guys are awesome. See you later," I replied closing the door and walked back to my room.

Was I going to do anything about the evil plan to take over the world? No, because there's no way they'll actually be able to go through with it and two if they do some how manage to freakishly take over the world, which I highly doubt, maybe things will change. Honestly, I just don't care enough to stop them, Mal could have just been making a joke and I really don't want her to hate me more than she already does.

I reentered my room and Audrey hadn't left for her date yet. Great, I get to hear her complain about how she looks for the next twenty or so minutes. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with those delinquents?" She asked as she finished putting her makeup.

"I don't see why you hate them so much, the boys are really sweet. I haven't gotten to know the girls too well but they seem nicer than you've ever been to me," I stated and she scoffed.

"Are you saying that I'm worse than Maleficent's daughter?" She asked and I don't know what she expected when I answered.

"Yes I am," I retorted in a curt manner finding Delta that was hanging out on my bed.

"God, I don't understand why Ben is always telling me to give you a chance. No wonder you like them, you just as twisted as them," she tried her best to insult me back.

"Oh dear, I'm hurt. How will I ever move on with my life? Audrey doesn't think I'm a good person," I mocked her tone of voice as she just made a kind of frustrated squeal noise. It's really hard to explain actually.

Thankfully before Audrey pounced on me and clawed me with her nails, Ben knocked on the door. "It's me," he chimed as Audrey got up to open the door and I plopped down on my bed putting Delta on my shoulder where she rested.

"Hey Ben," I greeted him before Audrey got the chance and she looked back at me seriously pissed off.

"Always a pleasure to see you Ria. You ready to go?" Ben asked Audrey and she nodded. They left quickly with Audrey practically slamming the door behind her. It's always a fun time making her upset.

With her gone, I was able to actually enjoy a favorite pastime of mine which was drawing. I've seen some of my mother's artwork and I had to have gotten that from her because my father can't even draw a straight line correctly. My current inspiration was clearly the Isle of the Lost children and drawing them and their clothing would open me to some new drawing styles.

"Who should I draw Delta?" I asked looking over to her and I don't even know why I bothered asking her. If she could speak, her answer would definitely be Jay. "Okay, I'll draw Jay," I responded to myself basically starting my drawing with him. The pose I decided to draw him was with his arms crossed standing tall. It's a pose I could see him in a lot.

I spent a long time focusing on details in his clothing and I was still drawing away when Audrey came in from her date. She was smiling and giggling like an idiot when she finally closed the door and laid down on her bed.

"Date went well then?" I asked not looking up from my sketch book.

"Magical," she responded in a sigh. "I'm going to bed so lights off, alright?" She said getting out of her lovestruck mood.

"Fine, I'll just finish in the morning," I told her and she brushed my comment off completely ignoring me as she turned off her lights. I turned my off as well placing Delta in her mini bed I got from her. It was from doll set but she didn't seem to mind. After we both got settled in our beds, falling asleep wasn't too hard at all.

I was having a pleasant dream about my own magical fairy tale, like my mother's, when Delta woke me up giving me a small bite on the nose. When I awoke there was knocking at the door and I looked to my clock, and it read 2:13. "Delta who could possibly be at the door?" I asked putting her on my bed as I got up. "Don't bite so hard next time, that hurt," I stated rubbing my nose as I opened the door to see Carlos standing at my door in his pajamas, they were Dalmation print, of course they were.

"Carlos what are you doing awake at this hour? It's two in the morning," I told him and he nodded.

"I know, I couldn't sleep being in a new place and all. You said you'd tell me a story another time and it's another time now," he responded as I yawned. I couldn't say no to a face like that.

"Okay, come on. I'll read you one and then I want to go to bed alright?" I told him and he nodded his head quickly as we walked in my room and Audrey was out snoring like a grown old man. Carlos was laughing as we walked passed her and went to my bed.

"She we don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty," I joked and I nearly lost it at my own joke. Puns, gotta love them. "Delta, we've got a guest," I told her picking her up and placing her on her bed. "Come sit, and I'll read you a bedtime story, a good one with a happy ending. I won't tell my parents' story yet, that need to be worked up to. Let's start with the most classic and sappiest one in the book," I told him getting up searching my bookshelf for _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_.

I sat back down my bed turning on my reading lamp I had on my night stand. We both laid on the bed with our backs against the backboard of my bed. "You want me to read it to you?" I asked and he nodded once again. "Alright, here we go, your first story about true love," I stated opening the book and began reading.

" _Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feather from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony…"_ I read and not long after he drifted off to sleep on my shoulder and while I tried to finish reading the story aloud, I soon fell asleep book in hand. He didn't get to hear the end of it, oh well. It was a dull ending anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning, I woke up to Delta sitting on my face and arms wrapped around me. I looked down at Delta who was sitting on the top of my nose with her back legs on the top of my lips. "Wh...what are you doing? Delta, what time is it?" I asked grabbing her and placing her on my chest so I could look to my clock. I noticed that Carlos had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was holding on tightly.

It was sweet and I didn't mind it much. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I doubt he got a lot of affection back on the Isle. From what he's told me about his mother, it doesn't seem like villains give their children much love. I believe that their parents are truly wicked, they've proven that, but Carlos? Not even close.

I glanced at the time on my clock and it was seven. Class started in a half hour and I needed actual time to get ready. "Hey, Carlos," I whispered shaking his arm lightly. "It's time to get up," I told him as he slowly started waking up. He began to realize that he had his arms wrapped around me and he shot up out of bed letting go of me.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep or grab onto you like," he explained to me his face turning extremely red as he pretended to be looking at the pattern in my covers.

"It's alright, the story was pretty boring anyways. Wait until you hear my father tell his story, there's no way you'll fall asleep during that," I told him giving him a pat on the shoulder as I got out of bed stretching out my neck, since I fell asleep quite awkwardly.

Audrey was already awake completely dressed and about to make her way down to breakfast. "What's he doing here?" Audrey asked me in a disgusted tone, as Carlos was getting out my bed and looked like he was about to be on his way.

"He came over while you were snoring up a storm. We didn't bother you, so why do you care?" I questioned her walking over to my closet quickly picking out an outfit for the day.

"I just don't like that they're here. Carlos, you must understand, I'm Aurora's daughter. I mean can you imagine how I feel with the daughter of the wicked person that cured my mother, in the same building as me," she stated turning away from her mirror to speak to us. I looked over to Carlos and he was standing there awkwardly as Audrey was just attacking him like he didn't have feelings of his own.

"Well considering I've been your roommate for a while now, if your mom is anything like you, I would have what Maleficent did too," I replied and she just scoffed again. When will she learn that I will always win in our little fights of ours?

"I'm just going to go, thanks Ria for the story and everything. I'll… talk to you later, I guess," he said as he walked out of my room and I shut the door behind him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. Carlos is a little sweetheart. Don't you think he gets told enough by everyone else that he's horrible? What do you think that does to a person, huh?" I asked and Audrey didn't respond as I got changed for a day of boring classes but at least some of the Isle of the Lost children will be in my classes, that will shake some things up.

"What do you like this Carlos boy, or something?" She asked me as she was getting up to leave grabbing her things.

"I guess you could say, I've got a little crush. I can't deny that he's super adorable and kind. He's much better than someone like say Chad or... you, now good day," I waved giving her a smile as she left me in a huff.

Ah, messing with Audrey never ceases to bring me joy. I had to actually get ready for class now since first period they had me signed up for some new class called Remedial Goodness. Apparently, I've been acting out too much calling out people like Chad and Audrey and they thought I needed the class since I had a free period anyways.

Ben talked to me about the class and he told me I didn't need to be there. I just slip up sometimes breaking curfew rules and looking at books in the restricted section. I like to read in the library a lot, does that make me bad? Apparently, by the eyes of Fairy Godmother it does. At least I can always count on Ben seeing the good in everyone.

I decided to take my sketchbook with me and work on it while Fairy Godmother lectured me about being out too late. I made my way down there and I bumped into the four of the Isle of the Lost kids as Mal looked annoyed.

"Let me guess, they're sending you to Remedial Goodness, too?" I asked them and they nodded their heads.

"Are you?" Evie asked and I told her that I was.

"How could a beautiful princess like you be in class to learn how to be good?" Carlos asked quickening his pace since him and Jay were walking behind us.

"Carlos, I told you not to call me a princess. I just happen to get myself into trouble and accidentally get caught while doing it. Fairy Godmother thought it would be good for me but that's because she doesn't think I'm as good as you guys perceive me as," I explained to them as we made our way to the classroom and would you believe it, we were the only ones in the class.

The four of them decided to sit in the middle with the girls sitting together and the boy sitting at another table. I sat in the way back hoping Fairy Godmother wouldn't notice me. She gave us an introduction and was asking different kinds of questions. Mal was the only one answering the questions correctly and it was kind of amusing to watch them.

After about twenty minutes of this class, I'm guessing she had enough of me not participating that she called me out. "Excuse me, Miss Fitzherbert, why don't you join the class and move up a few seats?" She questioned using my real last name which caused Jay and Mal to laugh.

"I thought you said your last name was Rider?" Mal asked as I got up with a loud sigh moving up sitting behind Mal and Evie.

"It is, well technically, my father's real name is Eugene Fitzherbert but went by Flynn Rider. I liked Rider better and you can see why by the way you laughed," I sighed hating that they all knew my real name.

"Maria, why don't you answer the next question?" Fairy Godmother asked and she just destroyed my whole name. I could already tell by the smile on Jay's face that I was never going to hear the end of it.

"Yeah, Maria Fitzherbert, you can answer the question," Jay teased as I looked up at the board and read the question.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, you "C" give it a bottle," I stated not knowing why I was here in the first place.

"Good next one," she started as her daughter Jane came in looking frightened by the four of them. I didn't really talk to her that often, she wasn't stuck up like the other people that attend this school though. She came in and her mother introduced her to everyone. She needed her to sign some papers and then she ran off in a squeal. She's judgemental as well but on a whole different level.

"Alright, let's continue," Fairy Godmother started up again reading the next question aloud. "You find a vial of poison, do you, a). put it in the king's wine? b). paint it on an apple? or c). turn it over to the proper authorities?" She asked and everyone, but Mal and I, raised their hands.

I looked over to Jay and Carlos who were fighting over answering the question. Jay grabbed Carlos's arm so he couldn't answer the question and Fairy Godmother called on Jay.

"C, you turn it over to the proper authorities," he responded as I saw Carlos getting upset.

"I was going to say that," he pouted.

"Aw, but I said it first," he taunted Carlos putting him in a headlock quickly and giving him a noogie. They're such dorks. I looked in front of me to see Mal and Evie not reacting. I'm guessing this happened often between the two of them. I figured that, considering they were fighting with each other when I went to give them the tour yesterday.

"Boys," Fairy Godmother said tapping her pointing stick on the podium getting the boys attention as Jay was on top of Carlos. They both looked to her as Mal looked completely unamused. "I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field," she stated and the bell rang for next period. "I will show you to the field and direct you to a coach. The other three of you are free to go," she told us as we got up and I went to english class by myself.

Luckily, we had a free period in english to catch up on our books. I already finished mine so I decided to finish my drawing of Jay. I, of course, made sure to get his arm muscles drawn perfectly which I succeeded in doing. I was just putting the finishing touches on my drawing when the bell rang and I went to drop it off in my locker for the rest of the day.

"Hey Ria, how was first period?" Ben asked me as I closed my locker.

"Well, Fairy Godmother told everyone my real name which totally sucked. I don't see why everyone thinks I'm think horrible person," I admitted to him and at times it did suck I was basically being group with what others thought of as villains.

"Maria Fitzherbert is not a terrible person and neither is Ria Rider. You just think differently than everyone else and that's good. You know I'm going against many people in the kingdom bringing those four over. We're different but that doesn't mean we're bad, okay? I see good in you and I know others see it too," he said giving me words of encouragement.

"Thanks Benny Boo," I teased since that's what Audrey called him. I only used it when he uttered my real name.

"No problem and I saw your drawing that you just put away. I know you have a free period after this and I'm guessing you want to draw the other ones as well. I'm helping Carlos out with his Tourney skills since they're lacking. Why don't you come by, sit on the bleachers, and draw him?" Ben asked me and he always wanted me to draw. He thinks I have this magical talent when it comes to art. One time he made me draw a portrait of him and I'm almost positive it's hanging up in the castle somewhere.

"Fine, I'll come. I've got nothing better do anyways," I shrugged as we walked to my next class together.

"From what I heard Carlos fell asleep in your bed last night, what's that about?" He nudged me as I smiled looking down at the ground.

"Nothing alright, he wanted a bedtime story and I read him one. We both fell asleep and that was that," I answered him as he laughed at me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just the two of you talking about each other is adorable. You should see the looks on Jay and Carlos's faces when I mention you. Are you sure you're not actually a daughter of a siren? You just lure all the boys in." He asked and we both broke out in laughter.

"You know how my voice sucks. I must be one tone deaf siren then," I responded as I reached my class. "I'll talk to later, alright?"

I walked into chemistry to see Evie and Doug sitting next to each other. The only other seat that was left open was across from the them and next to Chad, barf. "Hey Evie, Doug," I greeted them as Doug gave a small wave and Evie completely ignored me. She was swooning over Chad.

I'm just saying she could do so much than him. Chad acts more like a villain than anyone else in this school but since he's Cinderella's son they completely ignore it. Doug just rolled his eyes looking to me and I felt exactly how he felt. Doug in my opinion would be a better choice for Evie than Chad.

"Evie, perhaps this is just review for you so tell me what is the average atomic weight of silver?" Our teacher asked and the problem was quite simple.

"Atomic weight? Well it can't be too much. I mean it's an atom right?" She asked and Chad laughed at her. I looked over at his paper and he didn't have a clue what he was doing. All his work was completely wrong. Mr. Delay motioned her to come up to the board and I noticed that she grabbed a magic mirror of hers.

"Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800 which Mr. Delay would give us 107.9 amu," she said actually pronouncing amu.

"I forget, always a mistake to underestimate…."

"A villain?" She asked turning around to face him. "Don't make it again," she told him giving him the piece of chalk back as she returned to her seat.

"Amazing Evie," I whispered to her as she smiled. I noticed she had a slip of paper in her hand and I looked over at Chad and he looked like he was totally in love. The note had to be from him, if he breaks her heart I might lose it.

Class went on and we had to do about twenty problems for homework and I figured I'd do them during my free period next, along with drawing a little cutie. I promised Ben that I'd meet him out on the field as he trained Carlos since he wasn't as athletic as Jay was. I mean was there really any shocker there? No, I don't think so.

"Ria hey, I know you couldn't turn down a drawing oppurtunity," Ben said to be giving me a small hug as I greeted him. "Carlos is just doing some sprints. He couldn't be happier when I told him that you were coming," Ben stated biting the bottom of his lip.

"Are you trying to set us up or something?" I asked looking up him and he smiled with a nod. "Dude, why?"

"I'm can see true love. It's like a power of mine or something," he joked as I smacked him on the arm. "I'm kidding but I don't know, you two thinking about each other is cute to see. I can tell when a guy likes a girl and Carlos really likes you," Ben revealed and that got me thinking what did Carlos even say to Ben about me.

"Oh shut up, he does not," I said giving him a slight push as Carlos was on the other end of the field.

"Alright, go!" Ben shouted as Carlos started running and you could hear barking in the distance, it was our campus dog Dude. He started chasing Carlos and Ben didn't realize anything was wrong until Carlos started screaming and he kept on running past us.

"He's afraid of dogs. Come on," I giggled but Dude was sweet little puppy and doesn't have a mean bone in his bone just like Carlos actually. Ben and I ran to catch up with Carlos. When we finally did, we saw him up in a tree as Dude was barking at him.

"Ria, Ben, help me," Carlos called out and I was laughing like an idiot. "Why are you laughing? This thing is a killer! He's going to chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious rabid pack animal," he shouted pointing at Dude.

"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asked Carlos as he picked up Dude.

"My mother," Carlos replied. "She's a dog expert. She's a dog yeller," he told us and Ben started laughing too. "Why are you holding him? He's going to attack you!" He shouted at us as I patted Dude on the head.

"Carlos, you never even met a dog, have you?" I asked him seeing that he didn't know what a chameleon was. I don't see how you could never see a dog.

"Of course not," he said hugging the tree like a goof as Ben and I were laughing at him.

"Dude meet Carlos. Carlos this is dude. He's the campus mutt," Ben introduced him as Carlos expression softened.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal," he said slowly coming down from the tree.

"That's because he isn't. He won't bite, I promise," I told him as he went to pet Dude.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" Carlos asked petting Dude's head and it was literally the cutest thing you could have witness. I looked over to Ben who was smiling. Ben handed Dude off to Carlos and it was like Carlos was falling in love with this dog, it was adorable.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island," Ben stated and he didn't know the half of it.

"Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs," he responded petting Dude.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you three some space, just come find whenever you're done hanging out. I'll catch you later, Ria," he waved to us as we gave a small wave back. I knew what that sneaky boy was doing, he was trying to get us together. You've just got to love Ben.

"Hey, I've actually got to work on something for a bit. Um, mind if I come by your room after all my classes?" I asked biting the side of my lip.

"That's fine, yeah that'd be cool," he responded as Dude licked his face and we both laughed.

"Now you have someone else that likes you," I stated seeing how much Dude loved Carlos and without thinking I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and going about my day. I looked back quickly to see him blushing like crazy and I couldn't believe that I did that but I'm sure glad I did. I bet Ben is too.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Carlos, giggling like an idiot, I told Ben about it and he gave me a pat on the back. "See, I've got magic powers, you should thank me or you'd be just pining over him," he stated as I gave him a little shove on the arm before heading to my next class which was math.

Math was incredibly boring and when we started reviewing the quadratic formula for about the twentieth time in my lifetime, I completely zoned out. My thoughts were mainly of Carlos and I realized that I've turned into a lovestruck typical high school girl, that almost made me sick to think about. Although, I started thinking in terms of fairy tales and figured out that I was writing a tale of my own with Carlos. Maybe one day you'll read about the Descendants of a villain and princess falling in love, that would make a best seller in my opinion.

"Ria, earth to Ria," I heard Mal say to me as I realized I was staring in her direction. I can only imagine what it looked like to her. "I know I'm a beauty to look at but would you mind not staring?" She asked me in a rude tone as I just snapped out of my daze.

"Whoa, sorry. Um, I.. I wasn't staring. I just zoned and it happened to be in your direction," I told her with a small laugh. "Sorry about that," I stated as I was flooded with embarrassment which actually got a smile out of Mal.

I did it! I have done the unthinkable! I have gotten the daughter of the wicked Maleficent to smile at me, what a glorious day this is.

"No problem, can I actually ask you something after class?" She spoke with a pencil in both her hands as she gave me a smile. I was almost positive that it was fake and that she was trying to get something out of me but it was still a smile that I would take.

"Sure," I replied returning to my work and I knew that after class that it was my chance to actually make a connection with Mal. Then maybe, just maybe she won't hate me like I believe she does. When class ended the two of us causally made it out of the classroom and we had a conversation against the lockers.

"Alright, so I don't know what all you heard last night, when you interrupted us. It doesn't matter what you think you heard, just don't tell anyone what you thought you heard, got it?" She basically threatened me as I let out a small laugh.

"Mal, don't worry. I honestly don't care enough to tell anyone. Like I said, if you do manage to take over the world just make sure I have a good life," I stated nudging her as she laughed which I could definitely tell was fake.

"Sure, you've got it Ria. Nice talking to you," she said to me before she walked off. We weren't friends but hey at least she knows I'm not a snitch. That has to count for something right?

The two of us went about our days after she walked away and I had next lunch. I had a later lunch because of my schedule but I didn't mind because that meant after lunch I only had history and art, that I very much enjoy to go to. I usually ate lunch in the library, sneaking into the restricted section but now I was on watch since Fairy Godmother caught me last time. I decided that I'd get my lunch and try to find an interesting book that wasn't in the restricted section, what a bummer.

As I was getting my lunch, which was just your average peanut butter in jelly, Jay and Carlos came up from behind me. "Hey, you're eating with us right?" Jay asked as he placed his hands on my hips from behind me and I craned my neck to look back at him.

"Uh, yeah sure. Will Evie and Mal mind?" I questioned and Carlos shook his head as I swatted Jay's hands away from my hips.

"No, Mal probably won't ever admit it to you but she actually likes you. You're different, that's why we all like you," Carlos stated with a smile and it actually filled me with joy to hear that.

"Yeah, some of us like you more than others," Jay butted in looking over to Carlos as he looked off pretending not to acknowledge Jay's statement.

"I'll be right over just let me pay for my food," I told them showing the lunch lady's my card with money already in my account, as Jay and Carlos went back to their table. After grabbing napkins and a spoon for the jello I also decided to get, I walked over to their table and I noticed that Audrey and Chad were whispering to each other as I walked past them. I don't know how they're not together, they'd make the world's most horrible power couple.

"Yay, Ria's here!" Evie said with a grin on her face as I sat down between her and Carlos with Jay sitting across from me, along with Mal.

"Yeah, so how's your first official day here?" I asked them. "I know someone got over their little fear," I motioned to Carlos as I saw him walking the hallway earlier with Dude in his arms.

"Well, I definitely learned something about you princes and princess, you all have beautiful jewelry or should I say had," Jay laughed as he took out a beautiful ring from his pocket. It was golden and it was male ring but still a beauty to look at. "For you, my princess," he stated as he motioned for my hand and I just gave in. He placed it on my right ring finger as I just shook my head at him.

"First off, I'm not wearing something that you stole and second off this is a man's ring," I told him as I examined the ring closer. This had to have been Ben's ring. "Jay, you can't steal from Prince Ben, I have to give this back to him," I explained as he just sighed. I decided to keep it on so I'd actually remember to give it to him as Jay looked like he was taking something else out of his pocket.

"I thought you might say that about the man ring, so I actually got this for you," he stated taking out a necklace with a green gemstone, to me it looked like a green diamond but it could have been a fake, who knows. "It made me think of your eyes, so I took it," he told me handing to me and it was beautiful. My eye color was like my mother's, a magnificent green.

"Jay, this is so sweet, thank you," I said in shock with him and myself that I was taking it from him.

"No problem, are you sure you want to keep it? I did steal it after all," he asked with an eyebrow raised as I looked to the other three that were waiting for me to make my decision.

"I'm sure they won't miss it too much," I responded feeling a little bad but I love the necklace and once I placed it around my neck I knew I really wanted to keep it.

"That's my girl," Jay smiled as I ate my lunch admiring my new gift. I couldn't believe that he'd do this for me and it kind of made me feel bad for Carlos. I feel like I completely ignored him during the whole ordeal. I wasn't letting Jay steal my heart like I knew was a goal of his though.

"Anyways, how about the rest of you? How was your day?" I asked them and Mal complained to me about every single thing in the school and for half of them, I completely understood where she was coming from. Evie told me about her little talk with Chad she had and she seemed completely lovestruck by that idiot.

"Just watch out, he's bad news. You're a sweet girl and him breaking your heart is something I don't want to see," I warned her as she just swooned over him.

"I don't see how, he's so _charming_. How could someone that beautiful be bad?" She asked and I just decided to let her go.

Lastly, Carlos told me about Tourney team and the rest of his day with Dude. He told the three about how he met Dude and seeing him get all flustered when he almost brought up my little kiss on the check, was the most adorable thing I've seen all day.

After everyone told their little stories about their first day, I told them about a few school events coming up like Family Day and Ben's coronation. We talk about that until the end of the period and then it was off to history with Carlos.

"So you're really going to keep that?" Carlos asked me as I playing with Jay's necklace that he gave to me.

We were in class learning about the past wars between kingdom and it was really a bore to listen to. Everyone back then was so greedy and they are now still. Back then though, it was more about how much land lie in your kingdom and now it's who can have all the newest technology and clothing. We're all greedy and I didn't see why we had to go in a week lesson on this war.

"Yeah, it's pretty and he's right it does match my eyes, see?" I answered him holding up the gem to my eyes as he gave a nod. "What I said back in the woods didn't change okay?" I reassured him as I noticed his expression changed and he became less tense knowing that I liked him. "You still okay with me coming by later?" I asked and he said I could.

Hopefully, Jay wouldn't be there because his constant flirting with me really made Carlos feel awkward. I can't help that I'm basically a siren like Ben said. Wow, that sounded really conceited but hey, I am a princess after all, we can act that way sometimes.

Class ended shortly after and then I was on my way again. Thankfully it was my last class and it was my favorite art. When I entered the classroom and took my seat, I decided to finally finish the picture of Jay I was drawing which I got from my locker before coming here. I figured I'd turn it in for a grade and put it in the art show, since I was extremely proud of my results.

"Maria Fitzherbert, what a lovely drawing," Jay said resting his head on my shoulder as he looked at my drawing of him.

"Jay, don't use my real name, I will hit you," I threatened as I looked at him to see him smiling. He thought he was a real comedian or something.

"It's such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he stated as I elbowed him in the stomach and he stepped back. "Hey, that hurt."

"That was my intention," I remarked as he sat down next to me and I kind of wish he'd get the picture that I didn't like him very much at this moment.

"How sweet, this drawing, I really love how you capture the bigness of my arm muscles. You're just like your mother," he said as I turned my attention to him.

"What do you know about my mother?" I asked him as he smiled placing his elbows on the table as he held his head with his hands.

"Now wouldn't you like to know," he teased as I got up turning in my project of him trying not to lose my cool on him.

"Just tell me, haven't you already bothered me enough this period?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not even close but I actually looked up Rapunzel this afternoon and saw pictures of her paintings from her tower. Now I'm being serious here, you have actual talent and I'm flattered you decided to draw me and my arms," he joked and he managed to actually get a laugh out of me. "There it is, the thing I love most about you," he pointed at me and sometimes I think he really wanted me to punch him.

"Go away Jay," I told him taking out a fresh piece of paper to start my drawing of Carlos.

"No, come on, Ria, draw me again. I'll pose for you, how's this?" He asked standing up putting one foot on the chair and pointing at the ceiling.

"Jay, you're doing it all wrong. You aren't showing off your best features, you've got to flex with the other arm," I teased and he did it. "Now give me the smolder to top it all off," I told him and he tried his best. It wasn't Flynn Rider quality but it was something alright. "Perfect now just stay there," I laughed unable to even focus on the actual drawing.

"How long do I have to hold this?" He asked losing the smolder but it didn't matter, I'd draw it in there.

"Until I'm done, you're the one that wanted to pose. Now shut up and stand still," I told him working on it as much as I could until the period ended. Every time I looked up from my paper Jay had a different silly face and I completely lost it.

"Alright, we'll have to finish it later. Thanks for posing for me though," I told him giving him a pat on the back as he got off the chair and I showed him what I had done so far.

"Can I have this once you're done? It's really good," he stated as I was packing my things up and was about to go to my locker.

"Sure, I'll create copies because this already a masterpiece and I'm not even done," I laughed looking at how stupid his smolder face looked in the drawing. "I'm going to be by your room later on today just so you know, Carlos and I are going to hang out," I warned him as I got my stuff together and we walked out of the classroom together.

"Great, until then my fair princess," he teased bowing before he walked off in the other direction. He may be a pain in the butt most of the time but when I really thought about it, he was an actual dork. Not as dorky and adorable as Carlos but close.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ben, wait up!" I shouted as he walked past me as I was closing my locker, finally done with the day. I caught up to him, remembering I had the ring on, that Jay stole from him. "Looking for this?" I asked taking the ring off my hand as we were walking back to our dorms.

"Wh..where did you get that? You didn't steal if from me, did you?" He asked me, taking it back and placing it on his finger.

"I am insulted that you would even think that I stole it from you," I scoffed and then eventually laughing telling him that Jay took it for him. "He's kind of a kleptomaniac, sorry about all that," I explained to him as he took noticed of my necklace Jay gave to me.

"Let me guess, Jay gave that to you too?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm telling you, if you're not a siren then I don't know what to believe anymore. You're just attracting guys left and right," he stated as I looked up at him and I wasn't smiling too much at all.

"You don't think I'm naturally pretty enough to have guys attracted to me? You honestly think I have to be a siren that trances men?" I asked and immediately Ben freaked out thinking he insulted me.

"No, Ria, that's not what I meant… I meant..," he answered his voice shaking as I just giggled.

"Idiot, I'm joking with you, I know what you meant. Who knows maybe I'm secretly Ariel's daughter and I'm actually a mermaid that puts men in trances right before drowning them at sea," I remarked as we entered the front doors of the dormitory.

"Wow, way to darken the mood," he teased with a laughed.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I've read, not everything in those fairy tales is unicorns and glitter. If you've actually read up on some things, you'll realize it's pretty twisted," I stated as we walked down the hallways as he told me Audrey and him were going out again.

"So you really like her huh?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"I know this might sound horrible but not as much as I did. It's just everyone else see us as this perfect couple and I honestly don't know how to get out of it," he explained to me and I realized he had expectations to live up to and they were a huge power couple in the school.

"I could do it for you," I told him and he just sighed.

"Come on Ria, please don't do anything. I know how much you don't like her but I don't want to break her heart. I trust you, please don't let her know," he said to me as we reached my door and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't. I promise," I stated pretending to zip my lips and throw away the key. "You won't hear one peep out of me." I saw him sigh in relief as I opened the door and Audrey was on her bed doing homework. She just sighed seeing that it was me walking in the door first and then Ben walked through the door and her smile grew.

"Ready to go, let Ria have time to herself," Ben said putting out a hand to help Audrey up and the two of them exited shortly after.

I plopped down on my bed and just sat looking up at the canopy as I let my brain rest for a bit. School always took so much out of me since I struggled quite a bit. I may seem smarter than most, this is true, but it takes effort and I'm not nearly acknowledged enough for it. As I was just staring off daydreaming, Delta came crawling up my stomach and onto my chest. She finally stopped once she reached my necklace grabbing on to it with one of her feet.

"You want your boyfriend's necklace, huh?" I asked taking it off for the day and placing it around her neck as it rested on my chest since she hadn't moved. "Yeah, Jay is a sweetie, ain't he?" I told her picking her up as the necklace dangled and I placed her on the side of me. "You sure know how to pick then," I said giving her a slight pat on the head as she took interest in the necklace.

I sat up after a while and decided to finish my homework for chemistry and english. I was just about done with my chemistry when I heard the door up and I looked up to see Jay standing there. He had our book for english that we had to read and for homework we had to identify three main themes throughout the novel.

"You know you could knock," I remarked returning to my work since I was in the middle of a problem.

"Is this better?" He asked knocking on my door.

"Don't be a smart ass…" I sighed. I didn't understand him, one moment he could be a sweetheart giving me a necklace or helping with my art work and then the next he was annoying me to a great extent.

"Why that isn't proper lady talk is it?" He stated and I just groaned as I let my head drop on my notebook.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked looking up at him again, sitting up and closing my notebook since I clearly wasn't getting any work done.

"Well Carlos was telling me how you read him a bedtime story and I thought you could read this book to me," he stated waving the book we had to read.

"Why can't you read it yourself? Can you not see I'm busy?" I asked and he just sat down on my bed looking over to Delta who was laying on his necklace.

"I like hearing your voice, plus I know my favorite girl always wants me around," he motioned to Delta as I just gave up.

"Fine, give me the book. I'll read the first chapter and then you really have to go. I need to finish my own homework," I explained to him sitting back on my back board of my bed like I did with Carlos last night. He got in the same position as he put his arm around me. "Move it or I will kick you out," I threatened as he did placing his hands in his lap as I read to him.

I read for about twenty minutes until I finished the first chapter of the book and it was easy to read through it since I already finished it about a week ago. "End of chapter one, there you go, way to be productive through me," I stated handing him the book back.

"Do you actually hate me as much as you act like you do?" He asked me out of nowhere completely ignoring my personal space as he place a hand on my thigh getting way too close to me.

"Jay, I don't like you. I.. I mean… not like that, at least," I stuttered as he got closer to me.

"Are you sure? Haven't I managed to steal your heart?" He questioned as my heart was racing. I wasn't scared of him, not at all. I was honestly worried of what I might do. He was extremely attractive and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in him but when I thought of Carlos I felt sick to my stomach as Jay got closer.

"Hey, sorry I just had to get Audrey's… Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to," Ben said coming in the room as I fell off my bed from him scaring me coming out of nowhere. "Really sorry, didn't mean to ruin the mood, I'll… just be going then," he stated grabbing something off Audrey's dresser and walking out closing the door behind him.

"Jay, please just get out. Okay, I don't know what my feelings are for you right now, just please leave," I demanded standing up and pointing to the door as he got up. I followed him to the door opening it for him as he stepped outside.

"Look Ria, I just thought.." he tried to say as I shut the door in his face and returned to my bed. I picked Delta up taking the necklace off of her and placing it in my drawer before laying back down on my bed.

"Delta, maybe Ben was right, I might be a siren without knowing it," I joked knowing Ben would have laughed.

I didn't understand why Jay was so persistent in getting me to like him. Could he really not take a hint? I just laid in my bed, grabbing a book to read afterwhile of just moping around. I read facing away from the door as Delta just ran around in her playhouse after I fed her. It had to be around eight when there was knocking at the door. "It's opened," I shouted as the door opened and I turned over to see Mal standing there.

"Alright, so I don't know what happened between you and Jay and I honestly don't care. He's just been grumbling about you when I walked in. Anyways, Carlos was wondering if he could come by your room instead, due to Jay. He sent me down here to ask you and all. He also told me to ask about fairy tales, what does he mean by that?" She asked me standing in the doorway and I explained to her how I read to Carlos last night.

"You and Evie can join Carlos and I. You guys deserve to hear some good stories. Go tell Carlos and you two can join us," I told her and she gave a small nod.

"We'll see, I'll go tell Carlos though. I'm guessing you two are a little item then? He opened up to me about you two in the woods. Aren't you a little sweet heart when it comes to love?" She smiled before leaving my room and she came back with Carlos and Evie after ten minutes, along with Dude who happened to be Carlos's new best friend, apparently.

Unluckily for the literally everyone, Audrey came back from her date with Ben. "Hey what's going on here?" Ben asked noticing that the three of them were gathering around near my bed. Carlos was sharing the bed with me as he rested his head on my shoulder. Ben noticed that Carlos was on me and when he looked to me, I knew he was incredibly confused what was going on with my relationships, honestly I was too.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you're reading them all a bedtime story. What are you five?" Audrey complained as Ben looked interested.

"Mind if I stay?" Ben asked as I gave him the okay and he took a seat on the bench next to Mal and Evie.

"Well, I might as well as listen, what are you reading?" Audrey asked as she sat on her bed and motioned for Ben to come sit with her. He sighed getting up from his seat to sit with her as Evie and Mal filled in the space Ben left.

"Why don't you read Sleeping Beauty? You know to please her," Carlos suggested pointing to the page number in my collection of fairy tales.

"I really don't try to please her but I guess for tonight, I'll do just that," I responded finding the story in my book and looked over to Audrey. "Is that alright? Will you be happy if we read about your mother?" I asked and she nodded. I knew Mal wasn't going to like it but you can't please everybody.

I finally founded the page sitting up as bit as Carlos continued to rest his head which I didn't mind as he stroked Dude who was sitting in his lap. I began to read Sleeping Beauty as Audrey's face lit up. It's such a shame that her parents love story is such a boring story. She wasn't blessed with a beautiful love story like my parents.

" _A long time ago there was a King and Queen who said every day, 'Ah, if only we had a child!' but they never had one…"_ I started to read and I could tell that Mal wasn't enjoying it especially when it got to her mother's part. I decided to change it up a bit as I got into the story, just to mess with Audrey and get a rise out of her. _"And, the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep._ Maleficent had won and Sleeping Beauty forever remained a sleeping beauty," I stated closing the book with a smile.

"That's not what happened and you know it," Audrey yelled at me as Mal laughed. She genuinely laughed and I felt so pleased that it was of my doing.

"I hate to admit it Ria, but I'm starting to like you," Mal smiled at me as I opened the book again, knowing I had to finish where I left off.

"Anyways, sadly that wasn't the case. The world might have been a happier place and someone would of had a less annoying roommate if this was," I said beginning to read again before Audrey could respond to my insult. " _And this sleep extended over the whole palace; the King and Queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall…"_ I continued on reading the story.

As I was reaching the end I saw that Carlos was smiling even though villains lost, he still loved the happy ending as I read the last line. " _And then the marriage of the King's son with Aurora was celebrated with all splendor, and they lived contented to the end of their days._ The end," I said closing the book shut yet again as Mal booed.

"Don't you have any stories about just villains?" She asked I noticed Ben and her were constantly making glances at each other while I read.

"Yeah, what about a beautiful evil princess, like me?" Evie asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know there's one in here about a villain that is but I could write something later for the two of you. I'll read this one and it'll be the last one for the night," I stated searching the book for the title and turning to the page. "Now I don't know if you've heard about Rumpelstiltskin, nasty little fellow he was," I told them talking unironically again in my own way of speaking.

" _Once there was a miller who was poor, but who had a beautiful daughter…"_ I read to them and sadly for the three in the room, the ending for ol' Rumpelstiltskin was not a happy one but they wanted a villain story. "' _The devil has told you that! the devil has told you that!' cried the little man, and in his anger he plunged his right foot so deep into the earth that his whole leg went in; and then in rage he pulled at his left leg so hard with both hands that he tore himself in two,"_ I finished reading as everyone was looking at me in shock.

"What? You think all fairy tales are full of happy endings, not at all," I told them and I knew that was probably a bad story to end on but it made Audrey stop listening.

Ben, Mal, and Evie thanked me for reading to them and I told them I'd be happy to again anytime. Carlos was still sitting on my bed as I placed the book on my night stand and Audrey turned off the lights. "You don't care if I stay here do you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, stay. Sorry about the crappy stories," I told him resting my head on his chest as I looked up to speak to him. With Carlos, I didn't feel awkward being physical with him. It just felt right.

"It's alright, they all can't be perfect like your mother's," Carlos stated getting a smile out of me. "Hey, about what you said in the woods, I really like you too," he admitted as I felt my cheeks getting hot. I hope he couldn't see with the lights out how badly I was blushing.

"Good, I needed to hear that," I told him as I put my head on my pillow and he did the same as we faced each other.

"Really?" He asked with his eyebrows raising. "You really didn't think I'd like you."

"I don't know, I don't have the best of luck when it comes to any kind of a relationship whether it be a friendship or even more," I revealed and he just laughed at me. "What?"

"I find that hard to believe, I mean you've gotten Mal to like you. That's pretty hard to do if I do say so myself," he whispered to me as Audrey shushed us. We just laid there taking in the view of each other for a minute and it was nice. I noticed all his adorable little freckles that just added to the cutest of him.

"So you don't like Jay at all do you?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

He waited for an answer as I moved closer to him kissing his for the first time and I'm not going to be a cliche fairy tale story right now, it wasn't fireworks or sparks flying. It wasn't sending chills down my spine. It was a nice soft, warm kiss. It was pleasant and I could tell it took Carlos by surprise as I opened my eyes and he looked joyful but slightly surprised. "Does that answer your question?"


	6. Chapter 6

Last night, I picked Carlos. I decided that I really liked him and I didn't regret anything when I kissed him. I'm realizing this as I'm laying in bed with Carlos holding me tight like the other night and everything just felt right. It didn't matter that his mother was Cruella De Vil or that my mother was Rapunzel. We weren't our parents and we were both good people, no matter who denies us that we are.

Carlos was different than Jay, he didn't try to win my heart like Jay hopelessly failed at doing. Carlos just let things happen and that's how good relationships form. However, I am sixteen and I do realize, I know nothing about being in love but what I know is that Carlos makes me really happy. From his sweet smile, to the innocence that people usually overlook, I loved it all.

I decided to slip out of bed kissing Carlos's forehead before I walked over to my closet to get ready for the day ahead. I picked out an outfit for the day when I saw Dude was running around the room and I didn't realize he got locked in here for the night.

"There you go buddy, run free," I told him opening the door as he ran down the hallways. I already knew that'd Dude and Carlos would find each other later, I've never seen a cuter friendship than theirs. When I returned to picking out my outfit, I saw Delta dangling on the knob of my dresser. The one she was trying to get into was where I put Jay's necklace.

"Delta don't, you're going to fall," I whispered to her not wanting to wake Carlos or more importantly Audrey. She was not a more person, I'll tell you that much. "Am I going to have to put a lock on this? Don't touch my necklace," I told her picking her up and placing her on the ground. "What am I going to do with you?" I sighed as I got dressed and Carlos and Audrey were both sound asleep snoring up a storm.

There was about an hour until my first class so I decided to wake up Carlos. "Hey, wake up, you've got to get ready," I said in a sing song tone as he just rolled over and ignored me. "I heard their having double chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, you have to get there early," I told him as he shot straight out of bed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on, then," he said getting out of bed and I just laughed. The boy did love anything to do with sweets. No wonder he likes me, I'm as sweet as honey. Yeah right, man I crack myself up.

"Go get dressed and I'll meet you at your room in about ten minutes, alright?" I told him giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he went off to get dressed.

Before I left to go meet up with Carlos, I was tidying up my room and making my bed. Delta was dangling from the handle again and I had to get her before she fell. "Delta, no. No climbing on the drawers. Go play in your house," I told her placing her on the top floor of her playhouse. "I'll be back tonight, love you."

I walked out the door as miss sleeping beauty was waking up and I slammed the door behind me, giving her a little wake up call. I walked down to the boys' dorm, letting myself in. "Ready to go Carlos?" I asked sticking my head in through the door and just walking in to see Jay happy as ever for some reason.

"Where's Carlos at?" I asked not seeing him at all in the room.

"I told him they were almost out of pancakes and he dashed out here. He's probably stuffing his face right now," he laughed going over to his night stand and picking up a baggie. "Okay so I know I was kind of jerk the other night, I just really like you, that's all. Take an apology cookie? Mal made them last night and I decided to save one for you," Jay said showing me the bag and handing it to me.

"Wow, I didn't take Mal for much of a baker. Now I have to see how well she made them," I responded taking the cookie out of the bag and taking a bit out of it. Jay looked to me with a grin on his face and the cookie tasted delicious.

"So how is it?" He asked putting his arm around me as we sat down on his bed. I didn't stop him and when I looked to Jay, I felt butterflies in my stomach. All my feelings had changed for him and I couldn't believe I didn't realize I loved him sooner.

"They're amazing, I'll have to tell Mal how wonderful they are," I told him as he just shook his head.

"You don't want to do that, she's doesn't take a compliment well. That's just who Mal is. Anyways, how are you feeling? Notice anything different about me?" He asked and just looking at him made we want to kiss him nonstop.

"Just how beautiful you look. I never stopped to even notice anything before, expect your arms which we both know are amazing," I said placing my hand on his arm as my heart was racing. I don't know what overcame me but I couldn't see anything more perfect than Jay in my life.

"I know, my arms are perfect aren't they but so is everything about you," he stated which when I think about it was extremely cheesy but I didn't mind it. He place his hand on my cheek looking deep into my eyes and I knew what was about to happen next. We moved closer to each other and our lips crashed against each other.

This kiss was fireworks and sparks. This kiss was my fairy tale style kind of kiss and I couldn't ask for anything more. I didn't understand why I was giving in to him but nothing was telling me to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we both laid back onto his bed and the kiss turned into more than your average little first kiss.

Jay was rough when he kissed nothing like delicate little Carlos, who I had no regrets or even thoughts of when I was kissing Jay. "Did I manage to steal your heart?" He asked me as I rolled over on the bed and just smiled in delight.

"Yes, Jay you did," I stated kissing him one last time before I got up to actually eat breakfast. He got up with me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind kissing my neck.

"Come on Ria, I don't know how long this is going to last, I want to make every minute of it count," he remarked leaving me utterly confused by his statement.

"What's going to last?" I asked as I saw him getting flustered.

"Nothing disregarded that, you were going to breakfast right, why don't you go? I'll see you in first period alright?" He asked and I nodded. "Hey why don't we keep our little relationship a secret, okay? I don't want the team teasing me about it and all, like I know they will."

"I won't, I promise," I grinned at him as he smiled back.

"That's my girl, catch you later," he responded kissing me one last time before I left.

I walked out of his room feeling like I was on cloud nine. Who knew a boy could make you that happy? Surely, I didn't, that wasn't until I met Jay. I was in love and I couldn't care about anything else in the world.

So I walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast and I saw Carlos sitting at a table by himself. He had about four pancakes stacked up on his plate and I laughed as his whip cream stacked up way too high. "Well someone's hungry," I stated sitting down not feeling any feelings towards Carlos anymore and it was weird but I didn't question it too much. It was almost like my mind wouldn't let me think about it, weird huh?

"Yeah, hey I… um.. actually got a gift for you. I meant to give it to you yesterday but forgot to bring it. Also I'm sorry about ditching you back there, Jay told me they were almost out," he stated handing me another one of Mal's cookies.

"That's alright, Jay and I need to have a well deserved chat together. Anyways, I really need to ask Mal to make a batch for myself because these are just excellent," I said before taking a bite and once I did finally take a bit my thoughts got all scrambled.

"Wait, how do you know they're delicious? Did someone else give you one of these?" Carlos asked sounding extremely worried.

"Yes Jay did, what's wrong Carlos?" I questioned and I literally felt like my head was going to explode after taking a bite of that cookie. I started having strong feelings for Carlos again but then my love for Jay was still there. It's like I had split personalities but the only difference was the boy I was in love with.

"Oh my god, I need to tell Mal," he yelled, practically jumping out of his seat as he ran off to go find Mal. What is going on? I decided to ignore it and deal with my own thoughts.

After a while my head didn't hurt as much as I slowly started thinking about going on dates with both my loves. I'd have to ask Ben later for the perfect place to go. I finished off Carlos's half eaten pancake stack and he came running back out of breath.

"I can't find Mal. I know the spell works with one person but I don't know the effects if it's from two different people. Oh my god, I'm such an idiot," he panted sitting down as I looked at him in confusion.

"Carlos, it's alright. What spell? No one put a spell on me if you're talking about me loving you and Jay," I explained to him giving his arm a little hug as he was still freaking out. "Hey, look at me," I stated caressing his face with both hands making him look at me. He was extremely tense and his eyes were looking everywhere except back at me.

"Ria you don't understand, I didn't mean to…" he started to say but I shushed him.

"Carlos, you need to calm down. I love you and I love Jay. Stop acting like I had spell casted on me, I thought that's what you wanted anyways; for me to love you," I said in a soft tone as he calmed down a bit.

"Ria seriously you don't…" he started up again as I kissed him ever so softly as I nearly melted from it.

"Come on, we have first period with Mal anyways, you tell her whatever you need to then and I can ask her to make me more of those cookies," I told him as we stood up and I held his hand as we walked back to our dorms to grab our stuff. After that we headed to class early and Mal was sitting there doodling away.

"Mal, you have to make more of those wonderful cookies, they were to die for," I exclaimed as her expression turned extremely annoyed and a little shocked.

"And who happened to give you these cookies?" She asked putting down her pencil and looking at me.

"Jay and Carlos, do you think you could make another batch?" I questioned and she just sighed as Jay walked in and Carlos was standing behind me.

"You idiots!" She shouted at them standing up. "What were you thinking?" Mal screamed and I thought she was literally going to exploded from rage.

"What's going on? Mal are you okay?" Evie asked running over to Mal, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not okay these two idiots right here gave her Ria the cookies that I was planning to give to Ben. Now she's in love with both of them," she explained to Evie making a frustrated noise as she sat back down in her seat.

"Can you fix it, please? I got nervous and gave it to her. You guys know how insecure I am. Please Mal, I don't want her like this. I don't know what I was thinking and I really don't want her in love with Jay," Carlos pleaded as Mal sighed.

"Guys there's nothing wrong with me. Is it a crime to be in love with a hunk?" I asked wrapping my arms around Jay. "Or a sweetheart?" I motioned to Carlos as he was still freaking out. I didn't understand why everyone thought I was under this love spell they kept mention. I was just good old Ria but I made a decision in my life.

"You know what, she's going to be in denial about all this. You two caused this, you take care of her until I fix all this, idiots," she mumbled the last bit and I was more confused than ever. Why didn't anyone understand I was in love?

"That doesn't bother me one bit," Jay smiled kissing my cheek as I looked over to Carlos who looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"See at least Jay understands how I feel. Thank you," I remarked giving him a hug holding onto him tightly for a moment as Fairy Godmother came in and taught the class. I was going to sit with Jay but Carlos butted in before I had the chance.

"Can you please go sit behind Mal? I really want to sit with my buddy Jay," Carlos said and I told him that was fine.

"Anything to please my little cupcake," I smiled tapping his nose before going to sit behind Mal and Evie.

"Do we have any more cookies by chance? I could definitely use one on Chad," Evie remarked as I saw Mal turn extremely tense.

"Evie, please. It's really not the time for this," Mal sighed as she hit her head off the table. "Maybe if I do this hard enough, I'll knock myself out unconscious, it'd be better than dealing with them," I heard her muttered to herself as Fairy Godmother tapped on the podium again.

"Attention Class, we've got a big day of learning ahead of us," she chimed and that was my cue to take out my sketchbook. I worked on the Carlos one that was long over due since I already made a Jay one. Luckily Fairy Godmother didn't call on me for the whole class and I was able to finish most of my Carlos drawing.

I was about to head to English class after the bell rang but Carlos grabbed me by the arm pulling me to the side near the lockers out of everyone's way. "Maria, please listen to me," Carlos started to say and it didn't bother me all that much that he used my real name. It was actually kind of cute sounding when he said it.

"Of course Carlos, what is it?" I asked smiling and Carlos didn't seem that happy. I wonder what was bugging him.

"Okay, I don't know what you're going to remember when we break the spell and I know you're just going to ignore this right now because of it. I need to tell you why I did what I did. It's pretty pathetic though, so if you remember this, please feel free to be mad at me," Carlos said his voice shaking and I didn't understand why.

"It's alright Carlos, you can tell me," I told him holding his hands for comfort.

"I gave you the cookie because I was scared I was going to screw up with you. I haven't really had the highest confidence in myself, ever and I panicked. I thought you might fall in love with Jay, I mean all the girls do. I realize now that you 'loving' me like this, isn't what I wanted. I rather lose you to Jay than have this fake love that you have for me now," he confessed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Carlos, that's so sweet but you didn't make me love you, I already loved you," I stated kissing him but he back away.

"I'm sorry Ria, but I can't. I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. I really hope Mal can fix you. I'll see you later, I just need to tell you that. Once again, I'm sorry for all this."


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos left me there feeling heart broken. Did he not love me, how I loved him? Did I do something wrong? I just did not understand why everyone was treating me differently. Why didn't they understand me? It was making me question my sanity. Did everyone think that I was turning into the Mad Hatter? It surely felt like I was.

I went to english class completely distracted as my brain felt like it was caving in on itself. I love Jay and I love Carlos. There's no love spell. They're crazy. Or am I? I literally thought my head was going to exploded as the bell rang and I darted out of class.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry? Come on, we'll walk to chemistry together. We've got a big test today. Wait, what's wrong?" Evie asked me noticing that was I was having a total melt down as she tried to drag me to class but I wasn't moving.

"My head is spinning. I don't know what's wrong with me. You understand that I love Jay and Carlos right? Like I'm madly in love with them. I just wish someone would understand how I'm feeling because neither Carlos or Jay seems to be happy that I'm in love with the other," I complained to her as she wrapped an arm around me and we walked to class.

"Hey, just like Mal told me, boys are jerks. Chad and I had a little upset and it wasn't pretty. Turns out you were right, he's a huge jerk. Look Ria, I know you're not going to believe me right now but you need just need to focus on you right now. Mal is working on a reverse potion and you'll be back to your old self. For now love Jay and love Carlos because there's no one stopping you. You deserve better though," Evie told me and she was the only that actually told me to love them both. It was comforting and I didn't lose my head like I thought I was going to.

"Thank you Evie, do you think I could use your mirror during the test? I didn't get to study much last night and I really need a good grade," I asked her knowing that I could probably do the work but I did not need a bigger headache than the one I'm already trying to recover from.

"Of course, us girls have to stick together right?" She answered with a bright smile and I wondered why I didn't talk to her a lot much sooner. "Now, come on."

We walked to chemistry together and she asked Doug to move down a sit so I could sit next to her and Mr. Delay passed out the tests as Evie was searching for her magic mirror. I read up on it before and you could ask it anything and it'd give you the answer. That's how she got the answer right yesterday.

"Looking for something?" Our teacher asked as Evie frantically looked through her purse. He held up her mirror as the both of us looked to each other nervous for what he was about to say to her. "Thank you Chad, it's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you be expelled." Mr. Delay said as Chad looked like he had just done some righteous deed.

"That isn't fair!" Doug said standing up taking Evie and I by surprise. "Obviously she wasn't cheating since she doesn't have, whatever that is," he stated saving Evie and it was so heartwarming to see. I know my little pumpkin, Carlos would do something like this. Also Jay would definitely stick up for me, I knew those two boys would do anything for me since I loved them so much.

"Maybe she just needed another pencil," Doug tried to cover for Evie as Evie was admitting to looking for her mirror. I shushed her as Doug continued to talk. "Please."

"Well if you can pass this test, I'll return property and let the matter drop," Mr. Delay said as Evie sighed in relief and we continued with our tests.

I managed to finish with ten minutes left to spare. I looked over at Evie to see her almost finished with her test and we had mainly the same answers. She was doing well and I was so proud of her. We turned in our tests when the bell rang and Evie looked like she'd been through a battlefield, well at least her expression looked that way.

"Don't worry, a chemistry takes a lot out of you, it's usual. I looked over to your test and you were doing well. You definitely passed," I told her and she squealed.

"Yay, thanks for letting me know Ria. I've got to go math next I'll see you later though," she responded giving me a big hug before she left.

Next I had my free period so I decided to drop everything off in my locker and ask Carlos and Jay out on a date since we had an hour to ourselves and I couldn't stand being apart from them for this long. I walked down to the field feeling so ecstatic as I saw Jay out on the field with Carlos and Ben.

"Hey boys, are you ready for a date?" I asked wrapping my arms around both of them and kissing their cheeks.

"What did you do to Ria?" Ben asked as Carlos slipped out from my grip. Carlos insisted on telling Ben that I was under a love spell and Ben just sighed. "That's why she's been with both you. That makes so much more sense now. I was wondering why you were about to kiss her last night," he said talking to Jay and Carlos turned around looking furious at Jay.

"Dude, you knew I liked her. I mean giving her the cookie was bad enough but you tried hitting on her before that too. What's wrong with you?" Carlos flipped out as I saw rage building up inside him.

"What's it matter now? She's in love with both of us now, isn't that right Ria?" He asked me as I nodded and we kissed.

"Jay seriously stop. She has no control. It's wrong," Carlos shouted as Ben placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you want to break this then. I have just the idea. It should work but I'm not sure with the whole dual spell thing. Why where you messing around with that in the first place?" Ben asked as Carlos explained that it was a mistake and what an idiot he was.

"Please tell me, what do you have in mind?" Carlos pleaded as Jay and I were messing around with each other.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled to me as he kissed my cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you," I told him reaching up to tap his nose and I realized I liked tapping Carlos's nose more, his expression was cuter and he was always so surprised by it.

"Well there's this spot that Ria and I used to go a lot. When we dated actually and there was this enchanted lake. It should make the spell wear off, just one dip in and she should be cured," Ben laughed getting nervous when he admit that we dated.

"You two dated?" Carlos asked looking back and forth between Ben and me.

"Oops, did I never mention that?" I giggled remembering my time with Ben and it was just so awkward. The two of us were not meant to be in a romantic relationship together. We realized this after our first kiss and it was just bad. We don't talk about it and we never have to.

"No but that's not important right now. Do you know where this lake is?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It's beautiful, we should definitely go on our first date there. What do you think Jay?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Why don't we go somewhere where there isn't an enchanted lake?" He suggested and I honestly just wanted to go anywhere, where they'd both be happy with me.

"Shut up Jay, you don't get an opinion. Ben can you take us?" Carlos asked and Ben said yes to him.

"Sure. It's not a far walk there. I'll go with you guys but then I have to get back before the bell rings. We should have enough time though," Ben sighed as he grabbed my hand and we walked to my favorite place. "These idiots, corrupting you like that," Ben muttered to himself.

"That's just like what Mal said when we told her. You don't think I'm crazy for loving both of them do you?" I asked and I would feel horrible if Ben didn't believe how I felt.

"No I don't think you're crazy, Maria, you're just confused that's all. We're going to fix you though. I can't believe they both did this to you," he told me shaking his head as I caught up with Carlos and Jay who were bickering.

"Boys don't fight over me. You both have me, what more could you want?" I asked wrapping my arms around both of them as Carlos pushed away from me leaving me with Jay.

"I couldn't ask for more," Jay smiled as I heard Carlos sigh.

"You know she's going to get out of that love spell and then she's going to realize what a jerk you are. How can you just put your hands on her like that and feel good about yourself? I get that we're villains but we're not horrible people that manipulate those that we say we care about," Carlos spatted at Jay as he walked ahead following Ben to the lake.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous," Jay said giving me a kiss as I pulled away quickly after.

"Well that's not good. I love Carlos too and he should be happy too," I stated catching up with Carlos holding his hand and he didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Ria. I'm sorry too Ben, I feel horrible for getting you involved in this," Carlos apologized as we had about a five minute walk until we reached the bridge.

"It's alright. Love makes us doing crazy things, personally, I wanted you and Ria together," he whispered to Carlos and I loved that Ben approved of us.

"Me too but not like this," Carlos sighed as we crossed the bridge and Carlos was taking in the scenery. "Whoa, you said the two of you went here for dates?" Carlos asked Ben and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. If Ria doesn't hate you, which I don't blame her for doing if she does, but if she doesn't, you can come here whenever you feel like," Ben stated and they just acted like I wasn't standing right next to them.

We finally reached the spot where Ben and I would have our picnics just sitting and having a blast but it wasn't very romantic. Not like how I wanted to spend my evening with Jay and Carlos right now.

"Alright Ria, you just need to jump in the water and the spell should wear off," Ben told me and I shook my head.

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit and I'm not under a spell, I told you this already. Why don't we just sit around here and chat…" I said and I was speaking to Carlos when he literally shoved me into the water.

I would have been mad at him if it didn't break the spell but it did, and I came out of my lovely dovey daze. "Dude why did you push her in?" I heard Jay asked as I came up from the water completely soaked.

"JAY!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs emerging from the water and climbing back up to the three of them ready to explode with rage, Carlos looking terrified. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, LOW LIFE, THIEVING, MANIPULATING, ASSHOLE. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, A HORRIBLE VILLAIN!" I screamed pushing him into the water, remembering everything he did to me.

It wasn't even that what he did was horrible to me, I'm not going to lie I enjoyed the kisses but they were not of my consent. That's the part that enraged me. I told him time and time again that I didn't like him and he didn't listen. What does he do? Back off? No that would be way too easy and not an asshole move. Instead he puts me under a spell forcing me to love him even though I constantly turned down his attempts at flirting.

"Ria, he can't swim!" Carlos exclaimed running over to me as we both watched Jay struggle. Honestly he was putting on a show, the water was extremely shallow where I pushed him.

"Jay just stand up," Ben stated as Jay did, relieved that he didn't just drown. "Ria, come on. Let's go get you dried off. I'll get you out of next period and you can eat lunch in my room," Ben told me reaching out to me as I took his hand and walked back to the bridge with him. I looked back at Carlos as he helped Jay out of the water.

Carlos didn't take advantage of me like Jay did. Carlos realized that he was wrong. Sure, I was still super pissed at Carlos but I didn't want to rip his throat out like I did with Jay. I remembered everything he said to me about being insecure and scared. I honestly just wanted to tell him it was okay while still teaching him a lesson to never do it again.

"I called Jay a villain, didn't I?" I asked as Ben held wrapped his arm around me tightly as we walked across the bridge again.

"Yes but he deserved it. I know you and it takes a lot to get you mad. You are completely in the right to be mad at both of them," he told me and I just sighed in frustration. My emotions were all jumbled. I just couldn't believe that either of them thought they could strip my control away from me like that.

"How come I end up dripping wet wrapped in your arm every time I come here for a first date?" I asked remembering our first date which ended horribly.

"I wouldn't call this a first date. Love potion you, might of thought that's what it was, but Carlos and I were just trying to cure you. Although, I do remember our first date. Man, when you fell in the water, those were some good times," Ben laughed and I gave him a small punch on the arm as he let go of me.

"Hey, I'm klutzy okay? It didn't help that you didn't even try to help. You just laughed as I lost my balance and was falling. Hey I wouldn't be laughing, you're the one who wore crowns on your swimsuit, now that's embarrassing," I laughed letting myself calm down after this whole situation.

"I happen to think they're cute," he replied as we walked back to the school and my thoughts wondered to what Carlos and Jay were doing right now. I can imagine Carlos shouting at Jay as Jay just brushes it off like it's nothing. Jerk.

"You know I'm probably going to get punched for saying this but, I just find it ironic how we were joking about you being a siren that puts boys under spells meanwhile you were the one put under the love spell," Ben remarked and I did hit him in the arm. "I knew it was too soon…" he muttered to himself as we headed back to his room and he had lunch brought up to his room.

That was one of his princely perks that he had. He didn't use them that much because he honestly didn't think he was more special than anyone else. He just used it for me and I realized that Ben even though we don't talk a ton, I could always count on him.

"You still want Carlos and I together, I'm assuming?" I asked plopping a grape into my mouth as we just relaxed in his room for two periods.

"Whatever you want, he's honestly better than Jay. You can tell he was genuinely sorry for what he did. I can't believe that they both gave you love potions. I can only imagine how your mind felt," he told me as I laid back on his bed taking up most of the room as he sat up right handing me the rest of the grapes.

"I know right. I mean I know I'm beautiful and all but did they have to go to practically use dark magic on me? I mean who does that," I sighed frustrated when I thought of Jay. I don't want to hear any of his excuses.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was dark magic. I mean Mal's using the same kind of magic to do up people's hair. Is that really evil?" He asked me and I told him it wasn't. "Do you think she's pretty?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Who Mal? I mean yeah, totally, do you?" I asked sitting up as he cracked a smile.

"Kind of, I mean it's not crazy like a 'villain,' is it?" He asked me putting air quotes around the word villain.

"Don't ask me. I've had a bad experience today with Jay and Carlos. Mal though, no it's not crazy. You do what you want though. I'll be rooting for you on the sidelines like you were with Carlos and me, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. You've got about twenty minutes until history," Ben told me as we got off his bed after eating the lovely lunch he got for us.

"Thank you Ben," I responded hugging him and I barely reached his chest when I hug him. I realize that I'm super short when standing next to Ben who's a gentle giant.

"No problem, you know I opened up to you and I'm glad you feel comfortable opening up to me. We should do this more often, you know now that I know you're not a siren. That'd would have been awkward if you were," he joked and I just shook my head.

"Oh shut up, you're such a dork," I told him giving him a slight push as we made it back to my room.

"I'll let you go. Get out of those damp clothes, can I expect to see you at the game after school?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, I can't miss Benny Boo out there, now can I?" I teased as he just sighed.

"Okay, see you later Maria," he stated and I saw that one coming.

He left me to myself as I decided to change out of my clothes since they were not drying in a comfortable manner. I walked in my room and saw Delta sitting on the top of the dresser trying to reach down to open the drawer. At least she's taken a different route of getting the necklace. "Sorry Delta, I need to return this to it's rightful owner," I sighed because it was a beautiful necklace but I knew I couldn't keep it.

I took the necklace out of the drawer and putting it out on the table. I'd take it to the lost and found later on and hopefully the owner would reclaim it. I can't believe I let Jay let me think that stealing was okay. I don't even have the stupid love potion to blame for that. Taking the necklace was own doing even though I knew it was wrong. I have been being a bit more evil than I'd like to be , the difference between a villain and a hero is what you do in the end. I decided to give it back making up for my wrong doing. I knew I was being a good person for it and that made me feel good.

This has probably been the longest day of my life and I honestly just want to have a good cry and go to bed. I still had two classes to go to and I really didn't feel like going to either of them. Jay managed to ruin art, I hope he's happy.

After I was changed, I decided to head to my locker and get my stuff. I saw my artwork of Jay in there, the one that I was working on last night, and I completely lost it. I tore it out the sketchbook and ripped it in half and then in half again. I did this in a rage until it was impossible to put back together. I threw the papers on the floor as Ben came rushing over to me. The bell had rung and everyone was making their way to their next classes.

"Hey, don't hate the artwork. I know you're mad but seriously don't rip up something you can't get back," Ben stated as I had the one of Carlos in my hand ready to rip. Ben was right, it was too late for dear old smoldering Jay but I still could save this Carlos drawing which was adorable. "Put it back and go to class, you'll thank me later," he told me as he took it out of my hands and placed it back in my locker closing the door.

"Fine," I mumbled adjusting my bookbag and heading to history, who I had with Carlos, lucky me.

Ben went off in the other direction as I entered the classroom sitting in the back. Carlos walked in taking his seat in the front. Thank you. He actually didn't make eye contact with me and we just pretended like neither of us were in the room. Now if only the same could happen with Jay in art, I highly doubt it.

We continued with the talk of the war between the kingdoms and I did doze off, luckily our teacher did not notice. I awoke to someone tapping on my shoulder and when I looked, of course it was Carlos, who else would it be.

"The bell rang. Um, I'm sorry…" he said before practically running away in embarrassment. I could only imagine how he felt right now. He knows he should give me space but I can tell he really wants to speak to me. I figured I'd have a talk with him after the tourney game this afternoon.

I got up out my chair as the teacher glared at me. That was definitely my cue to dash out of there this instant. I was dreading walking through the doors to art, all because of Jay. As I was walking to my class I saw Evie sitting at a table taking out her english book. That gave me an idea.

"Evie, do you have a free period this period?" I asked her from the railings as she was down on the lower level.

"Yes, why?" She asked and I'd have to get permission from my teacher first, so I wasn't going to get her hopes up by telling her just yet.

"Hold on, just stay there and I'll be right back," I told her with a smile as my spirits were boosted and I headed to art class. Once I entered Jay and I immediately made eye contact and I just turned my head, walking towards the teachers desk.

"May I work outside today? I've been having some issues with a fellow student in the class," I admitted and since there were so called "villains" attending our school now, she completely understood or thought she understood why I wanted to leave the classroom.

"Of course. Have a great day, by the way the drawing you submitted yesterday was spectacular. I think it might be a winner in the art show this year," she stated as I just gave her a big fake smile.

"Sounds great and thank you," I responded back and exited the classroom as I noticed Jay was following me.

"Ria, please. Can I talk to you?" He called out from the doorway as I was walking back to Evie.

"No, you don't even care about me. You're just going to apologize because you know I'm not going to talk to you. You don't really care about what you're saying. You just want everything to be just peachy. News flash Jay this isn't a fairy tale!" I shouted somehow still managing to keep my cool before walking off again.

"Is everything alright? You look upset," Evie told me as I sat down on the bench with her as she closed her book.

"Just peachy," I forced a smile and I knew she could see right through it. "Oh, we broke the spell if anyone didn't tell you already," I told her and she said that Carlos and Jay told her at lunch while I ate with Ben.

"You remember everything that happened then?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes and I remember you actually trying to comfort me and my twisted lovestruck mind. Thank you for that. Even if Mal won't admit it, you two are actually great friends," I stated and she gave me a small hug.

"Aw thank you Ria, you're the sweetest. You were right about the chemistry test too. I got a "B," imagine what I could do if I actually studied," she squealed showing me her test and her joy radiated off of her making me feel extremely happy for her.

"I'm so proud. You're more than just a pretty face after all," I stated remembering why I even got out of class which did involve her pretty face. "Hey Evie, have you ever had a chance to model?" I asked as she turned to me her face lighting up.

"No, are you asking me to, because I'd love to," she remarked letting out a laugh.

"Yes, I just need you to sit there and look pretty while I draw you," I explained to her showing her a quick peek at the drawing of Carlos.

"I'm always pretty though," she smiled and I just giggled.

"I know," I answered her giving her pat on the knee. "Just sit there and pose. You could just read and I could capture the brains and beauty of princess Evie," I told her and her face when I called her a princess was absolutely adorable.

"Am I able to talk to you, while you draw?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm guessing you're mad at Carlos and Jay, then?" She asked as I started sketching away.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean I want to have a talk with Carlos because I, as a princess, I do believe in second chances but giving Jay a second chance might be more than I'm willing to do. Can you blame me? Is he always a jerk when it comes to like girls?" I questioned and she just sighed.

"No, I don't know what's gotten into him. Apparently he thought you'd like the bad boy thief, like your mother did. He read up on her and he said you were raving over your parents' love story. I honestly think he was trying to be Flynn Rider or something. Meanwhile, I doubt your father would ever use a love spell on Rapunzel," Evie stated and I guess I was understanding where Jay was coming from.

I understood the flirting and the stolen gifts but love potion? Who in their right mind would do that and not feel bad at all? I mean it's absolutely ridiculous that he would do that to me and not regret it until everything was said and done.

"Well if he wants to basically reenacting my mother and father's meeting give me a frying pan and I will certainly whack him over the head," I remarked as Evie giggled.

"I honestly thinks he deserves that. It might knock some sense into him, literally," she joked as we both laughed at that.

Talking with Evie felt nice, I could open up to her without feeling judgement from her. Plus I knew I could go to her for fashion and beauty, along with anything else girly. Also now that we have academic classes together and she's definitely proven that she knows what she's talking about, we could be study buddies. I know I'll need it for chemistry, that way we can cry over the tests coming up, together.

"I might have to try that." I was obviously kidding but I did feel like smacking him over the head for being such an idiot, it would only be right to use a frying pan since he wants to be a Rider so badly.

"Hey, you're going to the game right, after this?" Evie asked me and I told her that I was. "Cool, we should walk over together. I just have to meet Mal by her locker before hand, you're welcomed to join me if you don't have to get anything before hand," she stated and I told her that I only had to put away my stuff but that was on the way to Mal's locker anyways.

The two of us just talked the whole period while I worked on the drawing of her, I actually got to know her even better and she was just a delight to be around. It makes you forget that she's even a descendant of the Evil Queen.

Once the bell rang and everyone was coming out of their classrooms, most of them going to the game that was going to start in about a half hour, Evie and I walked to my locker where I put all my stuff in for the day. After we met Mal at her locker and Ben and her were actually talking.

It was real cute to see him smiling like an idiot around her. Since I knew he didn't like Audrey but didn't know how to break up with her either, things were going to be difficulty getting together with Mal. Ben was an ambitious person though and he'd figure out a way that would allow him to follow his heart. That sounds really cheesy and almost like a fairy tale, but that's who Prince Ben was.

Evie and I walked over not wanting to disrupt their conversation and we saw that Mal was offering Ben a cookie. That's when I remember that she said she was going to put him under a spell, when I was under the spell. I didn't understand why she would do that especially when Ben liked her without the spell influencing him.

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. Do you want one?" She offered as I noticed that Jay was over flirting with a bunch of girls right in front of me.

Wow, that's the part the hurt the most. It might have been different if he thought I was the only girl in the world for him. Sure, I would have told him that he was a loon for thinking so but to see him just move on to others girl just because he screwed me up made me livid.

Ugh, why was I letting him distract me? I needed to worry about Ben. I motioned to him as he made eye contact with me. " _Don't."_ I mouthed and honestly I told him about the love potion cookies. Ben can't be that dumb to not realize that those are the same cookies Jay and Carlos gave me. I mean he did literally have an hour talk with me so I didn't completely break down after the spell broke.

"Uh, I got a big game. I don't eat before a big game," he stated which made me happy. That's right turn her down but nicely. "But thank you so so much. Next time maybe," he stated leaving as I gave him a smile.

"No yeah, I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.'" Mal stated starting to guilt trip him but even if he felt bad he wouldn't take the cookie. He saw what a fool I made of myself wrapped around Jay like a lovesick puppy.

"No, no, that's not what…" Ben started to say and I didn't like where this was going.

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that," Mal said as Ben was starting to crack.

"No no, that's not it. I would really like to but…"

"No I get it, you're cautious and smart. Oh well more for me, I guess," Mal stated taking the cookie out of the bag as Ben snatched it out of her hand taking a bit. That idiot!

"See that? Totally trust you," he said with a smile on his face as I was ready to smack him upside the head. Evie and I were just waiting for this conversation to end as Carlos and Jay came rolling around.

"How are they?" Mal asked as Evie grabbed my hand and we started walking closer to them.

"They're good. They're great. They're amazing," he laughed being the little cutie he was but he was a dumb one alright. "I mean they're chewy and you know. Is that walnuts?" He asked as Mal nodded. "I love walnuts. I mean, you know the… the chocolate… the chocolate chips are… I'm sorry," he stuttered as I noticed Carlos was quickly glancing at me.

"Uh, they're warm and soft. And they're sweet… Mal have you always had those little golden fleck in your eyes?" He asked and if he wasn't hopelessly under a spell that would have been the cutest thing to say to her. He went to take another bite of the cookie when Mal snatched it out of his hand.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked placing his hands on his shoulder as Ben couldn't keep his eyes of Mal.

"Idiot," I mumbled to myself as Carlos noticed what I said.

"I don't know why he took it. He knew…" Carlos mentioned and it didn't make sense to either of us why Ben would fall for Mal's trick.

"I feel… I feel.. I feel like singing your name. Mal. Mal," he sang as Mal quickly covered his mouth as she looked back to us seeing me looking extremely annoyed.

"Can you get them out here? I need to talk to Ben," I whispered to Carlos placing a hand on shoulder as he nodded his head.

"Come on, we have to go get ready for the game Jay. Evie, Mal, you need to get good seats before they're all taken," Carlos stated as he pulled on their arms and I knew he was doing whatever he could to make it up to me. What was Jay doing? Flirting with other girls, amazing.

"You guys go, just save me a seat," I shouted to them as Evie waved goodbye and I grabbed Ben by the arm. "Idiot," I told him, standing on my tip toes to smack him on the back of his head.

"Hey, you shouldn't be able to hit me up there, you little elf," he joked and I wasn't finding it funny, no, not one bit.

"Ben, what the heck? Why did you eat the cookie? Do you know you're under a love spell?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You see, I took the cookie on purpose. I love Mal and seeing she did this to get me to love her, how could I not take it? I'll get out of my relationship with Audrey too all because of that little delicious cookie," he stated and when he said "love," I knew that was the spell talking.

"That could work and even though you can't really control what you do all that much. Ben that's actually amazing. How did you think of that plan so quickly?" I asked and he just laughed at me.

"I may be an idiot, my dear Ria, but I'm not stupid."

"Sure you're not. Now go get ready for the big game. Don't let your love for Mal screw up your performance. We're counting on you team captain," I told him as he left in a love daze probably feeling on top of the world. I felt that way until I had two going on at the same time. I hope this actually works out for Ben. Both him and Mal need someone to love.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone else was making their way to game, so I decided to as well. I mean I honestly had nothing better to do. I made my way over to the field and the teams were warming up before the big game. I was able to pick out Carlos since he was the shortest on the team and his number was 101. I'm pretty sure the coaches did that on purpose.

"Good luck Carlos," I shouted out to him as he looked around to find the voice looking like a lost puppy, until he saw me and smiled. I saw Jay and we just exchanged disgusted looks with each other as he was walking over to Carlos.

"Ria!" I heard a feminine voice call from the crowd and I was able to tell that it was Evie. I looked up to see her waving her arms and once she saw that I made eye contact with her, she motioned me to come up with her. With that, I made my way through the crowd of people nearly tripping trying to come up the steps sitting down next to Mal.

"So you really like Ben, huh? With the love potion and everything," I remarked as Mal took notice that I was actually talking to her.

"What? Yeah, I guess you could say that. Do you think I'm horrible for doing this?" She asked me and it felt like she was pretending to be regretful but I could just be imagining things.

"No, as a matter of fact, he already liked you and he knew about the cookie. You see he doesn't like Audrey all that much. I mean can we really blame him, she's a total stuck up brat. It's not even because you guys are said, villains, she's bossy and rude around everyone. Ben's such a sweetheart that he doesn't know how to break up with her so you just opened a magic door for him to do so. You literally helped him out with the love potion," I told her and she looked confused.

"He liked me, why?" She asked completely shocked as the teams were getting ready to start the game.

"You're pretty, why else do guys want to date magnificent creatures like us?" I joked flipping my hair behind me and I got a small laugh out of Mal. "No but seriously, you're captivating I don't see why he wouldn't like you," I stated and she just laughed loudly at that.

"Please, as if," she said and I'm guessing none the kids got much love, even platonic back on the island.

"I think you need some confidence from Evie, don't you think so? Evie, you, and I are all princess that can do anything they put their hearts to. We're beautiful, smart, and strong. We definitely don't need a prince to define us, although for you Mal, having a sweetie like Ben is just a perk you get to have," I told her poking her side.

"Fine, I guess you're right," she mumbled as the game started and everyone stood up cheering. I didn't understand why Mal didn't think she was beautiful enough for Ben to like her. I mean, I know I was gifted with looks since a young age but I certainly don't go flaunting it around. It's just a confidence booster for me. Mal needs that.

What I was saying about not needing a prince, still stands true to me. I don't _need_ someone to make me happy, I just want someone to love and to hold who I really care about, someone that adds to the happiness in my life already. I honestly think Carlos was that person. He just made me so happy, that was until his major mistake. That mistake is probably going to bother me for at least a month, over time I'll be able to forgive both of them, well maybe not Jay as quickly. I just want to move on with my life and keep moving forward, can you blame me?

The game started and it was actually really fun to watch. Seeing Ben leading the team as Carlos was being an absolute dork out on the field was a sight to see. I personally, am not one that enjoys watching sports but I'd make an exception for our tourney team. Jay was also killing it out on the field even though I don't like to admit it. He was actually playing as a teammate, that was something different I saw in him since I've met him. Can he really change all together and be a better person? I highly doubt it but we'll just have to wait and see.

The game went on and with only a few minutes left in the game, the score was tied so tension was rising as the clock ticked down. I saw that Jay and Carlos were standing over by the benches as Jay had his arm on his shoulder. I saw the coach sigh as he sent both of them out there. I managed to see Carlos blocked someone from Jay, knocking them down to the ground. Shortly after he did a little dance and I was laughing up a storm at that. That little dork.

The final play of the game was beautiful. Carlos let the ball hit off the shield as Jay got it passing it to Ben and Ben just whipped it in the goal. It was amazing to see and it caused us to win the game. Everyone went wild as I saw Mal covering her hears from the noise.

"One of the best games ever. Here they come folks the winners of…" the announcer started to say as Ben grabbed the mic from him and I really wanted to see what this love spell was going to do to him.

"Excuse me, excuse me can I have your attention please?" Ben asked into the mic as everyone was still cheering like crazy. Everyone started to calm down as Ben stood up on one of the boxes that were meant for the people shooting at the players to stand on. "There's something I'd like to say," he paused looking over to Audrey and I knew he was about to do incredibly stupid. "Give me an 'M'," he shouted making an M with his hands. Yep he's going to do something stupid alright.

"'M!'" Everyone shouted doing the hand gesture, everyone expect for Mal. I mean I had to do it, come on, Ben was about to be a giant lovable dork right now to Mal.

"Give me an 'A'!" He shouted and we all did shouting 'A' as Mal realized what was going on. "Give me an 'L'! What's that spell?" He asked as Mal looked unamused as Evie was dying from how cute this was.

"Mal!" Everyone shouted as I just put my hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"You asked for this," I told her as she pushed my hand away but a small smile crept up on her face.

"Come on I can't hear you," Ben stated as everyone screamed Mal again. "I love you Mal, did I mention that?" He asked as I saw Audrey runoff. Well he might have broken Audrey's heart, that is, if you believe a soulless person like her can have one. I think she'll be fine, I honestly don't care all that much if I'm being frank.

"Give me a beat," Ben said to marching band as they started playing out of no where. I always forget how messed up this school is. It's like a fantasy sometimes, a funny one though.

"Oh my god," Evie mumbled as the team started dancing and Ben was getting ready to sing.

"What was in those cookies?" Mal asked as she couldn't help but smiling at what all Ben was doing for her.

" _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? Did I there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say? I dream of you everyday but let me shout it out, if that's okay. That's okay,"_ he started to sing and I couldn't believe the love potion was making him do all this. He'll probably be embarrassed by it later, but I warned him.

 _"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked and now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought it can happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you've done, you at got down on my knees,"_ he continued to sing as Mal was blushing and Carlos and Jay were having a blast dancing as well. I never knew that Carlos could even dance but he was surely proving that he could. __

_"Because my love for is ridiculous, I never knew that it can be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! It's…RIDICULOUS! Just… RIDICULOUS! And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss."_ What was happening right now was incredibly adorable and seeing Mal smiling was just the cutest thing ever. I know he's under a love spell and all but, I knew Ben would be the perfect boyfriend for Mal, even without the love spell. __

_"Well Did I mention that I'm in love with you. And did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say? I dream of you everyday But let me shout it out, if that's okay. If that's okay. I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign. You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be 't want to go another minute even without you that's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do,"_ he just went on with the song and all of it was ridiculous. Of course, the pun is intended. Do you know me at all? I looked over to Mal who was covering her mouth as she couldn't help but smile at him. This is like a fairy tale and the villain does get a happy ending after all. __

_"Because my love for is Ridiculous. I never knew that it can be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! It's… RIDICULOUS! Just… RIDICULOUS! And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss,"_ he went on and did I mention that he dances like a complete dork? Yes, more puns. Were you expecting anything else from yours truly? _  
_

He sang the same verse over again as he threw his jersey at Mal and she caught it, giggling like a little girl in love, it was so sweet. He crowd surfed over to Mal as the song was about to end. " _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. Come on now,"_ Ben finished as he went to kiss Mal but she panicked backing away. Ben wrapped his arms around her as Evie and I couldn't help but laughing and smiling at this whole scene between the two of them.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" He stated as Audrey came into the crowd taking the microphone away from Ben.

"Chad's my boyfriend now and I'm going to the coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date," Audrey remarked kissing Chad in front of everyone and I saw how that hurt Evie even though she knows what a jerk Chad already is.

"Mal will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked as Mal took the mic and said yes. "She said yes!" Ben cheered as the crowd went wild. Jay came running up in the crowd to get Ben back down with the team as I noticed Evie was pouting

"Hey, like you said. You don't need guys, you deserve someone way better. Who knows, he might not even be a prince," I nudged her talking about Doug but I doubt she picked up on that.

"Ria, is right. I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal stated as we both looked to her.

"You do?" We both asked mine more out of surprise than just a simple question.

"Yeah, I feel if she were talented like you and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself," Mal told her as Evie let out a small laugh.

"I guess I'm kind of talented," she remarked.

"You are definitely gifted," Mal said as she smiled having her confidence boosted right back up again.

"Thanks M, Ria," she stated as the whole team below us was cheering. I could hear Carlos's little voice from the group of people and I just blushed looking down for a second. They announced that Jay won most valuable player as Mal and Evie cheered for him and me? Not so much. I did want to give Carlos a great big hug but I'm was still conflicted on what to do.

"Would it be completely idiotic for me to forgive Carlos this earlier?" I asked them and the both looked at me with a smile.

"No, you should have heard him ramble at lunch about how sorry he was. Literally, he looked like he was on the brink of crying the whole time. Jay, not so much. I don't know if you remember all what he said when you were under the spell, but he's the reason you got out of it so quickly. Evie and I have known Carlos practically our whole lives, he's never lies about his emotions, you can always count on him to tell the truth," Mal told me as the whole team was lifting Jay in the air as they cheered.

"Let me consult the mirror. Mirror mirror in my hand, who'd be fool for not talking to Carlos?" Evie asked showing me the mirror and it was just my reflection.

"Fine, I'll go. Sheesh, you know you're magic mirror isn't very nice," I joked, not at all offended. I made my way through the crowd as the team was starting to disperse and people were walking off from the stands.

"Carlos!" I shouted catching his attention as I ran over to him. Once I reached him, I gave him a huge hug holding on to him tightly. "You did great, I'm so proud," I told him giving him a big squeeze. He was sweaty and gross but I figured I'd shower after this anyway, that I didn't care.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" He asked his voice shaking a bit.

"Don't question it doof," I responded roughing up his hair as he had the brightest smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Ria," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around me as I blocked out all the noise going around me.

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

"I know," I told Carlos giving him a good squeeze as he hugged back too. Once I pulled back his eyes were all watery. "Carlos, no crying. I don't hate you, alright?" I asked placing both my hands on his shoulder looking at him. "Look, I'm still mad about everything that happened, can you honestly blame me? Come by my room after things have calmed down and you've shower," I said to him giving him a pat on the back as he smiled with a small nod.

"Thank you, I'm sorry," he hugged me before running off with his team.

"Ria, can you believe I just did that?" Ben asked turning me around to face him as he was grinning. Why are all the guys in my life little energetic puppies?

"Yes, I can because I just saw it, plus that spell makes you do some crazy stuff. You did it though, you broke up with Audrey. It wasn't in the most practical way but it worked. I didn't think she'd move on that quickly. I'm guessing you two really didn't have the greatest relationship?" I questioned.

"Stop living in the past, who cares about Audrey? I love Mal. My little Mal," he mumbled to himself and it was the love potion clouding his conscience. I mean that's what he wanted when he took the potion but once he gets out of it, he'll feel bad for Audrey. I honestly agree with love spell Ben about Audrey but I know real Ben doesn't, he's not as heartless as me.

"Hurry up and get out of this daze, alright? I need my Ben back," I told him as he told me about his plans with Mal this evening. I wonder if Mal knew about the enchanted lake, I'd have to ask her about that later on. "Well good luck, don't be scared though, Mal actually genuinely likes you, even if she won't admit it to anyone else. I'm heading back to my room if you need me. I've got to work on a fairytale with the villain kids, having a happy ending about a villain. I think you're giving Mal one already," I nudged him before heading back to my room.

I grabbed a pair of clothes to change into heading to the showers shortly after, getting off Carlos's nasty sweat from me. If you're wondering if I sing in the shower, I don't. I do not feel like sharing my tone deaf voice with everyone else. I already don't fit in all that much and I don't need Melody blabbing to her mother what a horrible voice I had.

That's another stereotype I hated about princess, not all of us were blessed with a beautiful voice. I mean there's a reason you never heard about Merida singing and her daughter Mairi who is just as tone deaf as me. My point is, I don't sing and don't ever expect me to, that and dancing. That's a horrible sight to see.

After my shower, I got changed into some comfy clothes and headed back to my room. I planned to stay there until dinner time and head down to the mess hall. I figured I'd just draw a bit and write a cute little story about a villain that got their happy ending. I'd probably make it about Evie since Mal was already on her way to a beautiful ending with Ben. I'm honestly not that kind of sappy person that thinks they're going to get married after a year or anything, but I know that Ben will make Mal see life from a different and better perspective, that's what he does.

I was about to work on my story, that was until I opened the door and saw Audrey crying on her bed. "Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked closing the door gently behind me. Was this about Ben?

"Get out!" She yelled throwing a pillow at me and I've never seen her break down like this. Oh my god, she's like the Grinch, she actually showing that she has a heart. Was I actually feeling bad for her? What was happening? Did someone give me another emotion potion without me knowing? Something was seriously wrong and I did not like how it was making me feel bad for her.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," I told her giving her a light tap on her back as she cried into her pillow. How do you comfort a person you've hated for so long?

"Go away Fitzherbert, I didn't ask for your pathetic sympathy," she snapped at me looking at me as she still laid on her stomach.

"Audrey, we both know insulting me is not going to end well. I always win our fights. Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked and we both didn't like this situation but one of has to stop it.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Did you not just see that horrible musical number dedicated to that… that witch?" She squealed in rage smacking her face into her pillow.

"I thought you moved on. You did just make out with Chad in front of everyone," I stated and she gave me a scowl.

"I don't like him! I liked Ben!" She shouted at me pushing me off the edge of her bed as my bottom hit the ground.

"Hey, I'm trying to talk you and I don't appreciate the attitude you're giving me," I told her crossing my arms after standing up and looking down at her.

"I don't want your comfort! I thought everything was going fine with Ben. He was beautiful," she cried and there it was.

"Audrey, I think you were aesthetically attracted to him. It happened with me too but I was able to recognize it quickly. Name some things you like about Ben though," I said sitting back on her bed as she sat up wiping away the tears.

"Like I said, he was beautiful from his perfect hair to his perfect teeth, I mean he was really more charming than Chad," she let out a small laugh as I couldn't help but smile.

"Puns, you're starting to warm my heart. What is happening?" I asked with a grin still on my face as I shook my head.

"I still very much dislike you if it's any consolation," she told me giving me a small tap on the back. "Anyways, his lips, oh my god his lips, and his cute little button nose. What isn't there to love about him?" She asked and I've definitely found the root of the problem.

"Notice how you didn't say anything about his personality or the cute little way he does things. Aesthetically attractive, I mean he is nearly to anyone that lays their eyes on him. You can't have a relationship based off that," I explained to her as she thought for a minute.

"Are you saying I only dated him for his looks? Are you saying I'm shallow?" She asked raising her voice, getting defensive.

"You both did and once you two were together, there were no conflicts and you both have the pressure of being the perfect couple since he's Prince Ben. I know I felt that way with him, when we thought we liked each other. I'm practically aesthetically attractive to everyone. I mean Ben, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Mal, heck even you and Chad are attractive but you don't see me trying to hook up with either of you," I told her as she gave an understanding nod. "You're shallow for different reasons," I grinned and she looked displeased again. My favorite look on her.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked touching up her hair and I just sighed.

"You missed the point completely. Whatever at least you're not crying," I responded as she gave a small smile. "Either way, you don't need a guy to tell you, you're pretty or what you're worth. Even though, I really hate you, you're you. I guess someone will find your whole package attractive one day," I told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Fitzherbert, you know when you weren't blatantly insulting me what you said was pretty truthful. You sure got me out of my funk. I'm Princess Audrey daughter of Sleeping Beauty and I deserve some much more," she stated hugging me and once she realized what she was doing it was awkward for the both of us.

"Okay, I'm glad I helped you, but please insult me. You just made things extremely awkward with that hug," I told her and she just laughed.

"You're tacky and I hate you," she smiled before scooting me off her bed again.

"Great, I'm glad we're on the same page," I responded as I got up sitting down on my bed moving Delta over so I didn't crush her.

"Hey, what do you think about Jay?" Audrey asked out of nowhere as I was working on the drawing of Evie which was turning out beautiful. I got it sketched completely and I just had to add color and I'd be done.

"Ugh, don't even get me started on him. He's a thieving, lying, manipulating jerk, so he'd be perfect for you," I told her and I saw a little smile on her face. She wasn't serious was she? "Why? I thought you hated villains with a burning passion," I reminded her and she just shrugged. It had to be his arms why else would someone be attracted to him.

I just ignored her as I headed down for dinner, getting the pasta bowl they were offering. You can never go wrong with pasta. I searched the hall looking for any of the Isle of the Lost kids and I saw Evie was sitting with Doug and Carlos. I looked over to the said "jock" table and Jay was sitting over there. Great, something in my life was actually working out without it being completely awkward.

"Hey, where's Mal?" I asked sitting next to Carlos across from Evie.

"Guess," Evie stated and I figured Ben would be taking her out on a date to his secret spot. I feel like most exes would be offended if he took a different girl to the same place they went to but I really didn't care, it was beautiful and Mal deserves to experience all that. Now that I think about it, Audrey or him have never mentioned that they were going there. He seems to only take people that he thinks is going to work out there or would appreciate it as much as I know he does. Rambling, sorry about that.

"With Ben, I presume?" I asked and she nodded.

"You should have saw it, she looked like a true beauty once she stepped out the door. God, she just looked so cute. Who am I kidding? Those two are literally the cutest thing ever all the time," Evie squealed as I joined her. I usually didn't act super girly when it came to boys and all that but Evie brought that side out in me. It was kind of infectious.

"True but you have to admit Carlos and I are pretty cute two," I said pointing at him as Carlos blushed.

"Are you guys together or what? Please clarify so I can work on your couple name," Evie stated as I looked over to Carlos waiting for him to responded.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at me confused.

"Well, do you think we're together?" I questioned.

"I don't know, do you think we're together?" He asked back as Evie just sighed.

"Would you just answer the question? God!" Doug shouted at us in frustration.

"Yes, I'll say that Carlos and I are as a matter of a fact, together," I responded as Evie smiled.

"Great, Caria it is then," Evie remarked as we all ate dinner together. "So family day is in two days are you two excited?" She asked Doug and me since I had told her about it the day before.

"Yes, I'm really happy. I don't get to see my parents all too much during the school year, except for holidays and all that. I haven't see mother and father since the first day of school. It wasn't that too long ago though but you know we don't have a huge holiday until Halloween," I explained to them rambling off about random things. I feel like Doug lost interest most of the time but Evie and Carlos listen attentively so I kept speaking.

"Wait, what do you guys do on halloween, that makes it so special?" Carlos asked as he told me about how it was back on their island. It was a lot more tricks than treats.

"Oh my god, you're going to love," I told him grabbing his hand. "We're a little old for it but no one really cares all that much. Every halloween we dress up, usually as princess and princes because they always look spectacular, then we go to houses getting candy from each house. Most places that I'd go to would give huge candy bars," I explained to him, his eyes lighting up at the mention of chocolate.

"You have to be joking, right? Why would they just give candy away for free? I need to go, that sounds amazing," he stated as he was eating his cookies for dessert. As you can imagine, I did not feel up to eating chocolate chip cookies for a while.

"I'll take you, don't worry. I can't wait for fall to come, only a couple more days until the autumnal equinox," I told them as I couldn't wait for the leaves to start falling, the chilly air that has yet to come and everything halloween.

"This sounds amazing, I'm actually really glad that our parents forced us to come here. I made a new best friend and they way you guys live here is amazing. I never want to leave," Evie raved as we finished our dinner and said our goodbyes.

"Carlos, do you want to come back to my room and we can talk?" I asked him taking ahold of his hand and he nodded.

"Is Audrey going to be there?" He asked me.

"Not sure, I'll get her to leave though," I shrugged walking back to my room and Audrey wasn't actually there. Thank god, I really don't need her butting into our conversation every second. One awkward conversation with her is enough for a life time.

"Okay, now Carlos, just let me speak. First off, I want to say, I don't hate you. I'm just upset that you did this. I remember everything you said to me while I was under the spell though and knew that you knew you were wrong," I started to say as we sat on my bed and Delta was crawling on his leg. "I appreciate that and that's one of the reasons that I'm not completely livid at you. Just please, promise me that you'll never pull a crazy stunt like this again, especially on me," I told him as he nodded. "Now I'm going to let you talk and we're going to go back and forth until we've gotten everything we want to say out. I feel like this will be good for us."

"Alright. Gosh, I don't even know what to say. I don't know why I acted out in that way. I guess I just got scared that you'd love Jay or something. I really liked you and no one has really ever shown me that kind of love towards me. I'm not saying you love me or I love you, we've only just met, but you've comforted me and treated me so nicely and I don't even think you realize what that means to me. My own mother doesn't even love me... She loves her furs more than me... Her furs! Can you believe that? Loving something as petty as that over her own son," he confessed as he started crying halfway through it. "Why wouldn't she love me?" He mumbled to himself. My heart literally broke watching him break down like that, talking about his mother. "Ria, I'm so sorry. You're just such a kind person and I couldn't lose that," he bawled crying hot tears as I covered my mouth in shock.

"Carlos, come here. Oh my god…" I said holding him tightly not letting go as he cried onto my shoulder, making very ugly noises that hurt to hear coming out of him. "Don't cry, I understand. Even if you're mother didn't love you; you still having amazing friends that love you. You still have me," I told him and I knew he wasn't crying because of me. That would be highly pathetic considering we don't know each other that well. He knew he wanted to be friends with me and eventually learn to love me and I just happened to be the thing that triggered his emotions that he's had stored away for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm so pathetic. I don't want you to like me because you feel bad. You probably think I'm some crazy kid obsessed with you or something," he laughed wiping away tears but they kept coming.

"No, Carlos. I don't. I understand, we both know this really isn't about me. Look, I've never met your mother but if she couldn't love you, she doesn't deserve you," I told him wiping away his tears as Delta crawled up his arm. "See even Delta, loves you. Anyone one that doesn't love Carlos De Vil is an idiot," I comforted him bringing him back in for a hug.

"Why didn't she love me?" He whispered to him again.

"Hey, knock it off. Enough about that nasty old woman. She's not really a mother, just because she gave birth to you. A mother is supposed to love you unconditionally and care for you. She is no mother and you shouldn't care about what she thinks. I know it hurts but I'm here for you, " I told him holding both his hands. "You don't need her. Look what she told you about dogs, Dude is like one of your best friends now. Dude loves you. Evie loves you. Mal loves you. Jay loves you. I love you," I said trying to boost his spirits. "What more could you want?" I asked and he just smiled at me.

"Thank you, Ria," he said taking a deep breath trying to calm himself as he sniffled.

"You're welcome. Can we put the whole cookie incident behind us? Let's start fresh, I'll read you a story if you're up for it. From there we'll just take whatever comes our way and if we happen to break up, so be it. Let's make a pack to be friends no matter what, alright?" I said to him and he nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so you can pick the story tonight, just look through the collection of fairy tales and I'm going to see if Mal and Evie want to join us for at least one," I told Carlos handing him my book as he completely calmed down from his little emotional breakdown. He was to the point that you couldn't even tell that he was just crying. "I'll be right back," I told him as Audrey still hadn't returned from god knows where.

I left my room walking down the hallway and as I was walking I saw Jay walking in the other direction. The both of us made eye contact as he quicken his pace and I was about to turn the corner to avoid him. "Rider wait," he called out and I turned the bend. He grabbed onto my arm gently as I stopped, turning around to face him.

"Jay please, just please leave me alone. You already ruined my day enough," I complained practically whining to him as he held onto my arm.

"Look, I just want to talk. Give me five minutes of your time and then you'll never have to speak to ever again, if you choose so," he stated letting go of my arm and I just crossed my arms waiting for his pathetic excuses to come rolling in.

"Go ahead," I sighed leaning against the wall as I rolled my eyes. What could he possibly say to me, to make me feel sorry for him? Nothing, that's what.

"Ria, what can I say, I was a huge ass to you. There's no denying that. I'm not going to explain why I did what I did with some sappy love crap. Honestly, I thought you were really hot and Mal gave me an opportunity and I took it. A real jerk of a move, I know. I'm villain as you said. I'm sorry for what I did and I just didn't realize what effects that it had on you to after. I'm not going to cry to you about how sorry I am either. I'm genuinely sorry and I want you to know that. Whatever Mal and Evie told you about me at lunch was crap. Why do they need to know I'm sorry? Only you deserve to know that," he rambled and I was really wanted this whole incident to be behind me. "I screwed up, I've screwed up all my life. You're just the first person that's actually made me regret something and that meant something. Wow, that was really sappy. Look Ria, stay mad at me, I don't care but for some odd reason, I feel better for getting that out there. So there it is, bye," he said about to walked off as my inner thought were fighting with each other.

 _Don't do it Ria, he literally made you insane with those cookies. Come on Ria, like you said, you give people second chances. Ria, I swear to god if you forgive that thief. Ria you know you have to be the bigger person, that's who you are. Don't! Yes! No!_

God, I thought was brain was going to exploded. I had to do something and fast. "Jay! Wait," I called out making my decision final. Please don't make me regret this. He turned around with a look of innocence on his face, not a smirk like I expect from him. He wasn't expecting this, slowly my choice was becoming the right one.

"Okay listen up, I'm not going to apologize to you for anything I did to you. You're just lucky I didn't smack you with a frying pan like Evie told me I should. You need to get that you're not Flynn Rider and I'm definitely not Rapunzel through your head. Also, I'm most likely never going to date you, at least not now, so please quit with the non stop flirting. If you don't, I will smack you with the frying pan. I don't need stolen gifts, so I'm instructing you to return my necklace to its rightful owner. If you think I'm being bossy or rude right now, it's because I'm mad and it's going to take more than a simple apology to make it up to me," I told him as he nodded.

"I forgave Carlos and I want to forgive you too, don't make me regret it. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened. Start fresh, as friends, sound good?" I asked him and he nodded again. "Okay, now give me a hug," I told him as I pulled him in for a hug and I knew that was something all of them needed.

Knowing how badly Carlos broke down, I could only imagine how the others felt. The pressure to be nothing but bad and be unloved. That really had to hurt and I don't think I'd be able to live like that without having a meltdown breakdown every day.

"Do you think you can try and stop with your thieving too? You don't have to be who you were back on the island. I mean, do you really need that ring?" I asked looking down at his hand as I stepped back from the hug.

"I mean, I guess I don't but look how cool it looks," he showed me and I sighed. "I don't need it.." he stated and I gave him a pat on the back.

"Good, you're already making progress. You can just head to my room to pick up the necklace. It's out on the dresser. Carlos is in there so he'll open up the door for you. I'm still mad at you though so don't go screwing up and making me regret all this," I told him and he gave me a nod before walking off in the other direction while I headed to Mal and Evie's room.

As I was approaching their room, Ben was standing in the doorway saying his goodbyes as he closed the door behind him. He just let out a deep breath as he smiled. His hair was all soaked so I was guessing the spell wore off of him. "There's my Benny Boo," I remarked walking over to him.

"Maria, I can't believe that I did everything I did under the potion. Geez, I'm sure glad I did though," he sighed sounding deep in love.

"I'm taking the date went well then?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I'll have to tell you all about it later. I've got to get going though, see you," he said walking off as I knocked on the girls' door.

"Hey, it's Ria!" I greeted them as Evie opened the door with a big grin on her face. "I was just wondering if you guys were up for another fairy tale. Don't worry, I'm still working on the one about a villain's ending. I'm writing about you, Evie and I don't feel bad because Ben was just out there smiling, looking like a little love sick puppy, Mal," I told her and she just laughed.

"He went in the enchanted lake and he told me how he wanted to take the love potion. Can you believe it? My plan is coming along greatly and I barely have to try," she remarked realizing that I had no clue what she had planned.

"Hey, still not going to pry. Good life, that's all I want if you're plan works," I told her as Mal became very timid. She realized she screwed up and almost blew her cover. If Ben really liked her, there was no way that she was really evil like her mother. I didn't see evil when I looked at her. Moody and standoffish? Yes. But evil mastermind? Not even close.

"Thanks and since you're so cool about all this, of course we'll join you," Mal responded with a smile as we started heading back to my room. I told them quickly about Jay and Evie just gasped.

"At least tell me that you knock some sense into him, he really needs it," she stated and I shook my head.

"I guess I knocked some sense into him but it wasn't the way you were talking about. You guys deserve second chances because some people don't even give you a first chance. I can't understand why though, like for instance Mal, you can use magic. That's amazing, you seriously have to teach me or something. I'm not asking for new hair or anything because I actually really love my hair, that's extremely not of import right now but can you teach me?" I asked as we were approaching my room.

"Sure, I can teach you, another time though," she shrugged and I jumped up in glee.

"Thank you Mal," I responded by hugging her as she was tense.

"Haha, that's enough with the touching," she stated pushing me off of her. One day she'll learn to open up her heart and accept my hugs. I opened the door and Carlos had Dude in his lap once I returned. I was gone for no longer than ten minutes and he managed to find Dude, that's actually really cute.

"I pick the story. Also Jay came by to take the necklace back like you told him too, are you guys okay now?" He asked rubbing his eyes, probably thinking you could tell the he cried recently but you couldn't.

"As good as you can be with a person like Jay and what he did, so yes. We're fine for now at least," I responded sitting on my bed and I told Mal and Evie they could take Audrey's bed since she still wasn't back. I wasn't worried but she doesn't usually leave the room for this long unless she's out on a date with Ben but that wasn't happening anymore. "What story did you pick?" I asked him as he pointed to the book with the page already opened.

"Rapunzel, great. Carlos, I told you this sucks," I sighed.

"I want to compare, come on. That way when your father tells the story on Sunday it will be like ten times more impressive, please?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes and there was no way that I could said no to that.

"Alright, you guys okay with that?" I asked and they gave me a nod as I started to read.

" _There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child,"_ I read as Carlos and I getting in the same position as the nights before. The ending was extremely dull and I couldn't wait for Carlos to hear my father talk about falling in love with mother.

"You're right, that was kind of boring," Mal stated as she started walking around my room looking at me stuff. Currently, she was looking through my drawing right now it was Carlos and Evie that I had in progress. "What am I not pretty enough for a drawing?" Mal asked offended I hadn't asked her yet.

"Wait, you're drawing a picture of me. That's so sweet," Carlos remarked and I realized I didn't tell him about it.

"Mal, I can draw you next if you want. I was going to ask you once I finished Evie's," I told her and she just laughed.

"Ria chill, I was just kidding. These are really good though, you might even be better than me. I'd love it if you drew me though," she told me placing my drawings back as I closed the book sitting up a bit.

"Hey Ria, can you tell us a story about something other than a fairy tale?" Mal asked and I didn't understand what she meant.

"Like what?" I asked with the tilt of the head. I really wasn't a master of creating stories off the top of my head.

"Love is overrated, I want to hear your story with Ben. Carlos was telling me that you two dated and it didn't end too well," Mal said sitting back on Audrey's bed.

"Oh my god, that story is so embarrassing. I will, it's a long story though. You have to tell me about your day with Ben first and then I'll start," I told her and she just groaned.

"Fine, he asked me out on date shortly after the game and then Evie helped me get ready. He drove me on a motor scooter to the place you four went today. It was so beautiful there," she swooned as she told me the rest of her story from the strawberries to their talk after the spell broke. It sounded like she was in love and it was beautiful. "Okay enough about me, you talk now," she demanded as Carlos was resting on my chest snuggled up against me.

"I've got to clarify some things first before I start. Carlos, I don't have feelings for Ben so don't take offense to anything I say please. You're the only adorable little cutie in my life," I told him giving his nose a tap and he beamed back at me. "Another thing we were both young and dumb, we didn't know a thing about love and we practically forced ourselves to work out. We're great friends now so don't get jealous Mal. There's nothing between us," I told her and she groaned again.

"We get it, you don't love him and he doesn't love you. Neither of us are going to be jealous of your past relationship, come on already."

"Fine, so begins the story of Ria Rider and Benny Boo," I said taking a deep breath as I began. "Once upon a time, nevermind. Even I can't be that cliche. Anyways.." I began to tell the story and boy it was a long one.


	12. Chapter 12

We begin our lovely yet embarrassing story with my first month of school, freshman year. I was fourteen and I thought I had my life figured out since I wasn't a little middle schooler anymore. Boy was I wrong. I was literally the most naive little girl ever. I hated myself when I think back on it and it causes me to cringe. Thankfully, I'm a better person than I ever once was and I'm proud for my growth and development as a person.

Back then though, I was your average little princess. Maria Fitzherbert, you're average girly proper princess. God bless I changed from that, changing my name as well. It fit the new me but that wasn't the case back then. I mean some people called me Ria but most of the time it was Maira or for most guys just Fitzherbert and that doesn't come off the tongue pleasantly, now does it?

I was innocent and knowing my beliefs on things, I probably would have never talked to the Isle of the Lost children let alone be dating one of them. I wasn't petty or shallow like Audrey is now. I was just simply ignorant of life and how things worked. Ben changed my views on things over the years, along with parents shaping me into the person I am today.

Enough about me though, we all really know that you want to hear about how Ben and I met for the first time, don't you? Well our meeting was just as awkward as our first date. Our meeting story was pathetic something out of a fairy tale. I guess we could be a modern kind of fairy tale, although we don't live happily ever after, romantically that it.

We met in the lunch room and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened as he was walking past me with a tray full of food. You guessed it, he was walking my way as I was talking with a group of people. His tourney friends were messing around and accidentally shoved him and his food right into me. It was sloppy joe day and that's never fun to get those stains out.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as Ben was literally in my lap struggling to stand back up. Food was splashed in my face and completely covering a very nice top of mine. I hadn't even realized that it was the Prince Ben and to little ol' me, that was a huge big deal back then. Now I couldn't care less that he's going to be King of Auradon. I mean I care about him since he's my friend and all but not in "oh my god, it's king Ben," kind of way.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Ben responded completely mortified as he looked to me and I was actually very distressed since this came out of no where and I was a bit of drama queen back then or should I say drama princess... Hey, they can't all be winners when it comes to puns.

Ben quickly got up taking the tray with him as the milk fell from his shoulder that was holding it up before from the position he was in. The milk fell splattering on the floor covering my shoes in milk. Great day for me, right?

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he dashed off leaving me there surrounded by my table laughing at me along with, oh... only everyone else that saw this whole disaster. He came running back, napkins in his hands and you'd think that'd be the end of humiliation for us both right? Boy, you're just as naive as I once was.

The graceful Prince Ben came running back towards me and he slipped on the spilled milk underneath me falling hard on his bottom. I can only imagine the pain and embarrassment he was feeling. As he was falling to the ground, he tried grabbing onto the table near him, only to grasp on my tray taking it with him and dumping it on himself.

The both of us were completely covered in food and mortified but I couldn't help but laughing at Ben. "I guess you got me back with that, are you like a witch or something?" He asked with a laugh as the pain settled in and he grimaced.

"No, I'm not a witch are you okay?" I laughed reaching a hand out to help him as he took it. As he was getting up that klutzy goof managed to slip again taking me down with him this time. Our bodies' were all intertwined with each other as I had fallen on top him.

"Prince Ben, pleasure to meet you," he smiled as I laid on top of him as the realization of who he was settled in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Prince Ben, m..my apologies," I stuttered starstruck by the Prince of Auradon. Back then it was literally the biggest thing to me. I got up quickly as he just laughed sitting up. I felt my cheeks burning as Ben slowly stood up making sure he didn't fall over again.

"No, no need to be formal. Ben is just fine. It was entirely my fault, let's get you cleaned up… sorry I didn't catch your name," he told me as I looked down at my clothes and realized what a mess I was. I could only imagine what my hair looked like. That was best feature and without that at a perfect ten, I don't know what I'd do.

"Maria Fitzherbert," I cringed saying my own name but I didn't get the courage to change it to Ria Rider until the end of freshman year.

"Ah, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. It's nice to meet you, although I do suppose a proper introduction would have sufficed than that whole episode," he laughed taking my hand and giving it a kiss. Now in my mind, I thought that Ben was like a knight in shining armor, a klutzy one but still a knight.

"Yeah, I could have done without the layer of sloppy joe added to my outfit," I remarked and I hadn't completely changed since then. Ria Rider will always have her witty personality.

"Sorry about that," he replied as he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "You'd think I'd be a bit more graceful being a prince and all. I guess those ballroom classes didn't help too much."

"It's alright, not all of us can be blessed with looks, talent, and wit like moi," I joked and we both got a laugh out of that. "Anyways, you were saying about getting cleaned up, I really don't want this smell on me all day, now do I?" I questioned.

"No you do not, why don't I walk you back to your dorm? I need to head that way anyways," he stated motioning to how horrible he looked as well.

"That'd be nice," I answered and we were on our way back to our dorms looking like a hot mess.

"Maira, you don't happen to have magical hair like you're mother once did, do you?" He asked me out of the blue as we were walking down the hallway and we both got looks from those that we passed.

"No, just my ordinary blonde hair. Thanks to genetics, it was possible I'd still be bless with this beautiful color," I told him messing with my hair realizing that it was not appealing to look at right now at all. I'm pretty sure there's food in it and I really just wanted a nice warm shower after Ben left me.

"Darn, there goes my theory that you're a witch again," he told me as I just gave him a confused look.

"How do you know? I could have spells books all in my room," I played along with his little joke knowing that I did check out a book on witchcraft and magic.

"Are you admitting to being a witch?" He asked me as we reached my room.

"No, Ben I'm not a witch. I'm just Maria Fitzherbert, princess blessed with beautiful hair that at this moment has lunch food throughout. Thanks for walking me back though, I'll be seeing you around," I told him, making the first attempt to be friends with him.

"I'd like that. See you Maria," he responded leaving me so I could get changed. That was our first meeting, awkward right? It gets worse when we try to date.

We actually met up again after the lunch fiasco, the two of us then became really good friends. In a month Ben and I had been flirting with each other back and forth constantly. We didn't do anything about it though and it was kind of awkward that nothing was happening. Honestly we should have just been friends, that tell the occasionally flirty joke to one another that actually didn't mean a thing. Sadly, that's not what happened. After about two months from us meeting, we couldn't stand the way we acted around each other, so he asked me out on a date.

I wasn't that excited really when he did. My response was "Sure, sounds fun." Lame, I know right. I should have been getting butterflies in my stomach and I hardly ever blushed around him. He didn't make me feel the way Carlos did in only a few days of meeting him. You think I would have noticed that I didn't like him that way but I was dumb back then. I was so desperately wanting a fairy tale relationship and Ben was and still is a fairy tale kind of boy, he just wasn't mine.

With that gesture though, we went on our first date. Now this is a story to tell, I'll start with when he knocked on my dorm door, ready to take me to our secret spot that we claimed to be ours after our first date.

"One minute," I called out to him fixing up my hair quickly and making sure I didn't look like a total mess. I was kind of nervous for our first date but like I said it wasn't that butterfly in the stomach, loving kind of feeling. I was just nervous that I was going to embarrass myself like I've managed to do most of the time in front of him.

"Ready?" He asked as I opened the door to see him looking just as nervous as I was.

"Yes, first date it is then. Let's make sure it doesn't suck," I responded with a small smile and he reached out his arm for me to take. I did as we locked arms and he walked me out of the school.

"I have this amazing spot, it's beautiful. You're going to love it," he mentioned as we hopped on his motor scooter and he drove me to the enchanted lake. At the time it was mid November so swimming wasn't really an option for either of us as the water was starting to get freezing cold.

Once we reached the spot, we walked across the bridge and at first I didn't think it was sturdy, so I was hesitant to cross it. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" He asked me as he looked back to see I hadn't crossed.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Of course, Maria I wouldn't let you cross if it wasn't. It's just old, sturdy as ever though," he told me as I stepped out and quickly walked across it. My heart stopped racing once I made it across realizing it was actually safe. "See what did I tell you?" He smiled at me as he walked me down by the lake and I was literally in awe when I viewed the scenery around me.

"It's amazing," I stated looking all around me as I saw that he already had a picnic set up for the two of us. "Ben this is just so sweet of you," I told him as we sat down enjoying the picnic. We just talked about everyday things, I'm pretty sure it was something about a biology test or how his tourney team was doing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked me as I bit the bottom of my lip, smiling as I looked up to him.

"Actually yes, they have," I told him with a laugh. "It means something coming from you though."

"Good, would you care to dance?" He asked out no where.

"Dear god, you can't be serious. You're wanting a pair of klutzs to dance together. We both know that can't end well," I remarked as he stood up.

"Come on, I can teach you. It's not that hard," he offered as I sighed getting up.

"You really are in for a big disaster. You might want to get new shoes after I step on them about a million times," I told him as I took his hand and he pulled me close.

"What, I thought Maria Fitzherbert was looks, talent, and wit? Where's that talent? All I see is wit and ton of beauty," he asked grinning at me as I looked up to him. He hadn't gone through his growth spurt yet, he wasn't freakishly tall yet standing next to me. He still was taller than me but most people were.

"Oh, I have talent. You've seen my drawings and they top your stick figures that you can draw," I stated and he just laughed.

"I happen to think my drawings are amazing, at least I'm not afraid to draw. Someone is scared to dance," he taunted as he took a step guiding me. "It's easy, don't worry. Just let me guide you," he whispered to me as we danced around the whole little area we had to ourself.

I was actually doing well that was until I had to pull a Maria Fitzherbert and embarrass myself. I misstepped on the edge and my foot slipped off the ground. I had that little panic attack that you get when you miss a step on the stairs but I didn't recover too smoothly. I completely lost my balance and fell into the water, the freezing cold water that completely ruined my hair that I spent an hour doing before coming on the date. Once I emerged from the water I saw Ben hunched over laughing as he bent down to reach out a helping hand.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him and he just cracked up laughing.

"I'll join you. I always come prepared," he told me taking off his clothes and underneath he had a trunks with little crowns on them. He jumped into the water splashing me in the process and I was not enjoying a minute of it. He swam over to me as I was shivering and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ben, it's freezing. How could you just stand there laughing as I fell?" I asked him really annoyed and he just smiled at me. I couldn't be mad at a cutie like that.

"I'm sorry. Seeing you freak out is kind of funny, hey at least you proved that you weren't a witch. You aren't melting, that would have been awkward if you were," he stated as I splashed him.

"Oh shut up, you're such a dork,"

"I know and how could I be so blind, I mean clearly you're too pretty to be witch. You're clearly a fairy. I mean why else would you have a love for magical things and be so small," he smirked as I jumped on him pushing him under the water. He was insulting me for my height and it was running joke in our relationship. "You're a feisty little fairy," he remarked coming back up from the water as I got out sitting on the ledge and he continued to swim around.

"How are you not freezing?" I asked shivering and waiting for him to get out of the water already.

"I've got beast blood, you know from my father," he stated and we both knew that was crap.

"Be quiet, we both know he was born human. Come on, I'm getting hypothermia out here. Can we go back to the school?" I asked as he noticed how annoyed I looked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just give me a minute to dry off," he told me as he grabbed his clothes and we started slowing walking back to his motor scooter. He wrapped his arm around once we reached the bridge kissing the side of my head. "That wasn't too bad was it?" He asked me as we walked across the bridge and I felt at ease.

"That's a matter of perspective, you're not the one freezing their butt off in their clothes," I explained to him as he gave me a good squeeze with his arm.

"Minus that, did you have a good time, with me?" He questioned and I understood what he was getting at.

"Yes Ben, I did."

That ends our first date, not one of my favorites at all. The two of us went on a few more dates and still hadn't had our first kiss yet. I don't know why it hasn't happened yet, I still thought I was in love and Ben thought he felt the same way too. We were known as boyfriend and girlfriend to everyone at school and we were each other's first girl/boyfriend. We did a bunch of fun and cute stuff together though. I just didn't feel very romantically attracted to him and the more and more time we spent together, he felt more like a brother than a boyfriend.

Our relationship ended shortly after this stage and it ended after our first kiss, pretty pathetic huh? Usually the first kiss seals the deal with being boyfriend and girlfriend, not end it, but that's when we realized it was just too awkward for the both of us.

Our first kiss happened, on a rainy afternoon, in his room, as I was drawing a portrait of him. He was making silly faces as I was trying to draw his lips. "Ben, come on, would you act your age for once?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"This is my age. I'm in the prime of my youth and I'll only be young once," he responded sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, but you're still going to a dork for the rest of your life," I teased as he smiled at me. We were both laying on his bed as we faced each other on our sides. He was a very hard model to draw for since he wouldn't stop moving around constantly.

"True, but I'll be your dork," he beamed at me and I just shook my head. It was silent for the next couple of minutes and we I looked to Ben to draw his lips, he was just staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have a something on my face?" I rubbed my face thinking I had crumbs on my face or something.

"No, you're just so beautiful," he remarked and I just smiled returning to my drawing. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered to me moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around me and I nodded.

We kissed after a long waited time and it was bland. I didn't feel anything and it was extremely disappointing. As I thought back on it, I wasn't nervous at all. It just felt like it was something couples did so we did it. Ben pulled away and he looked like something was bothering him as well.

"That was weird for you too, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah…" he responded. "I thought kissing a fairy would be more magical," he told me with laugh as I pushed him off the bed.

"Idiot," I mumbled with a smile as he laid there laughing on the floor. He knew he had that one coming.

After that day, the two of us actually sat down for a seriously talk and discussed our feelings for each other. We finally both came to a realization that maybe we were meant to be just friends. It's not your average fairy tale but it still a had a nice ending for the both of us.

"As you already know, Ben and I are great friends to this day. The only thing that has changed over the years is what conspiracy theory he has for me being a magical creature. That's the story of Ria Rider and Prince Ben, I told you guys it was lame," I shrugged as I finished the story and Mal actually clapped.

"That was really good and I have really high standards for everything. Ben's a sweet guy then?" Mal asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, even though we didn't work out romantically. He's still one of the best friends that I could ask for . He's amazing and I'm really glad he's with you," I told her as I looked down to see Carlos sleeping on my chest snuggled up as he breathed steadily.

"I guess Carlos wasn't amused but I sure was. Thanks again for an amazing story. We'll just be on our way," Evie told me as Mal and her stretch out before heading for the door.

"Okay, you can just turn out the light on your way out. Thanks for coming," I said to them giving them a wave as Mal turned off the lights and shut the door quietly.

I slouched down in my bed until my head was resting on my pillow and decided to call it a night since Carlos already had. I smiled looking at him sleeping so peacefully and knew he was different from Ben. I have grown since then and understood my feelings. I understood that Carlos was a sweet and caring person that I really liked. He and I could definitely be more than friends and I liked the thought of that.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was the same as the last ones few mornings have been. The only odd part was that Audrey never came back. She had to have spent the night in someone else's room. I wasn't too worried for her but when I really thought about it, she didn't have too many friends. She and I had that similarity and that was about the only thing we had in common.

She might have been with Tiana's daughter, Trinity, who knows though. For all I know she could have stayed the night with Chad snuggled up next to him, looking for comfort. I wouldn't blame her either. Breakups have to be hard, I honestly wouldn't know because I've only dated Ben before this and neither of us were too upset over that.

"Time to get up and get ready," I whispered to Carlos kissing his cheek before getting out of bed. I was picking out an outfit once Carlos got out my bed and started making his way towards the door.

"I'll meet you down at breakfast," he yawned and I realized that he was not a morning person at all. He sluggishly walked out of my room as Audrey returned from being MIA for our room.

"Is he going to sleep here every night?" Audrey asked me as she sat down in front of her mirror getting ready for the day.

"I don't see why you would even care. Where did you even go last night? Don't tell me it was with Chad, as much as I hate you, you could do way better. I mean you think I hate you, you don't understand how much I hate Chad Charming," I told her as she just shook her head with a small laugh.

"No, I went to go have a talk with Ben about everything and then Jay invited me to hang out and I stayed the night. We complained about the two of you a lot actually, turns out I have more in common with a villain than I ever did with the likes of you," she remarked looking at my outfit choice and then a look of disgusted appeared on her face.

"What? Does my fashion choice all of sudden offend you or something? I happen to love this sweater," I explained and she just shrugged.

"No, but you're dating Carlos De Vil. I just couldn't date a boy that had more fashion sense than me, that would be embarrassing," she replied putting on her lip gloss. I still couldn't believe that Audrey daughter of Aurora would stay the night with Jay son of Jafar. I guess she really proves my statement that we're not our parents and that our lives are not set in stone.

"It is true that Carlos has an amazing fashion sense but that doesn't mean I have to better than him. This is the 21st century Audrey, boys can have a feminine side even though fashion isn't very feminine in my opinion and girls don't have to be prim and proper all the time. You really think I care that he dresses better than me, that had to be the only thing that his horrible mother ever taught him," I stated changing quickly, not changing the sweater and heading down to Jay and Carlos's room. What does Audrey know? She likes Jay of all people, there's a reason I don't listen to her advice.

Anyways, I knocked on the boys' door as Carlos opened the door for me and I saw Jay give a wave in the back just chilling out on his bed. "Ready to go?" I asked looking at Carlos's outfit. I loved the way he dressed, although I didn't get the shorts all the time but I didn't question it. I didn't care that I didn't dress up to par with him. I need to stop letting Audrey make me question things.

"Yes, someone was telling me about maple syrup and I really need to try it. I asked Ben about it and said it was liquid candy! Liquid candy!" He beamed taking my hand as he rushed me down to the mess hall for breakfast. He grabbed two waffles for himself as I directed him to the syrup and he poured it all over his waffles filling the little squares to the brim.

"How are you not three hundred pounds?" I asked him as I got a bowl of cereal for my breakfast and an apple.

"We didn't have this stuff back on the island. Why does this stuff make you fat?" He asked and I told him all about the world of sugar and calories stored away in everything sweet. "But, it takes so good," he responded looking so disappointed by them.

"I know, they're okay to eat in moderation though. Go nuts for a month, you really need to make up for lost time. After that you've got to cut back seeing how much you're just eating at breakfast," I explained to him and he nodded shoving the rest of his breakfast in his mouth.

After he finished, the two of us had to head to remedial goodness and that was probably the best part about being under that love spell because I did not remember a thing about that class. I was way too caught up in my "feelings" for Jay and Carlos. Carlos managed to find Dude running around in the hallway and he started to follow us around so Carlos pick him up, carrying him around wherever we went. Dude just seemed so happy when Carlos held him and I knew Carlos loved it too. Anyways, this class was different though as Fairy Godmother started talking about Family Day that was on Sunday. One more day until my parents arrived and I introduced them to Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay.

"As you know, this Sunday is Family Day at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance," she laughed and I knew she was disregarding that I was even in the room at the moment. "We arranged for a special treat," she stated running over to the monitor and turning the screen on as Maleficent's face was up on the screen.

We all got up walking to the screen as Carlos grabbed me, taking me along with him. He looked to me with a worried look as I held his hand tightly. "It's okay. I'm here," I responded as he held on to Dude as well.

"I don't see anything nor do I hear," she stated backing up from the computer as we finally gathered around. You think it be cool for me to see real live villains that were absolutely legendary back in the day but once I heard about how they treated the four of them, I had no respect for them whatsoever. "Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on?" She yelled as I saw the other three Cruella, Jafar, and Evil Queen. Monsters, that didn't even love their children.

After a minute, I'm guessing they finally got the monitor working on their side as the Evil Queen called out. "Evie, it's mummy," she said and honestly for being one of the top villains, from what I heard from the four of them, she was the most loving. I mean she only cared about looks but at least she care for something meanwhile Carlos was practically a slave to his mother doing all this work for her. "Look how beautiful, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she remarked with a laugh.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella called out pointing to Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal responded as Carlos looked to me and I could tell he was nervous. All the kids didn't seem too happy to be able to see their parents. I think not seeing them actually made them grow and development which they couldn't do much with their parents breathing down their necks to be evil.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked in a snarky manner as they all laughed.

"I turned a pumpkin in a beautiful carriage," Fairy Godmother responded getting extremely defensive over her work. I would too if I had the ability to cast magic.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until one a.m., I mean really what, do the hamsters have to back on their little wheels?" Maleficent laughed and she seemed like the leader of their group, at least that's how it appeared.

"They were mice! They were not… They were mice," Fairy Godmother told us defending herself again as we all nodded knowing the fairy tale story. After she stepped to the side allowing them to talk to their parents.

"Hi mom," Mal greeted Maleficent.

"Mal!" She shouted as Mal rolled her eyes. "I m..m..miss you," she struggled to get out.

"You children are never far from our thoughts," Jafar said as I actually took a second to look at him and I can't believe he looks like that now. He's nothing how he looked in the books that I've read. The drawings were not accurate of what I was viewing now.

"How long must mummy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked as Cruella was waving, just seeing her made my blood boil.

"Um, there's the big coronation coming up, I think probably sometime after that." Mal stated as they continued on with their conversation as I made sure Carlos was doing alright. He was holding on to my hand tightly and I was really hoping that his mother wouldn't ruin his day.

"Carlos is that a dog?" Cruella called out as we both turned back to the screen. She actually took noticed of me when Carlos walked up closer to the screen still holding onto my hand. He made me be the center of attention and I did not like that one bit. Usually when I was the center of attention people were laughing at me. "And who's the wench?" She asked talking to me and I just looked to Carlos not knowing what to do.

"Oh yes, baby, I understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs," she cackled squeezing a stuffed dog on the her shoulder.

"He's the perfect size for the pet. This dog loves me and I love him. Also, this isn't a wench! This is Ria Rider, a beautiful princess who I'm blessed to be with. And FYI, your dog is stuffed, so give it a rest!" He shouted and I just bit my lip hiding the smile that was appearing on my face, trying not to blush. Jay pulled both of us back away from the monitor, putting his arm around Carlos.

The parents continued to bickering and started shouting when Jay decided to turn off the monitor. The four of them looked to each other and you could tell they weren't pleased at all. I could only imagine home life with them for parents. I'd heard them talk for less than two minutes and I was already done with them.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother stated.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay told her as the rest of us remained quiet.

"Of course," she responded as she let us go for the day as I let go of Carlos's hand and we grabbed our stuff.

"Jay, can I talk to you?" I pulled him aside after I grabbed my bookbag and everyone else was walking. Carlos looked back and I motioned for him to keep walking as I talked to Jay.

"Yeah, what's wrong? I returned that necklace to Trinity, she almost broke down crying tears of joy when I told her I found it. I guess it was something he mother gave her a while ago. Is it weird that it actually felt nice to be good?" He asked me and I just smiled with so much joy as he looked to me.

"Jay, I'm so proud. You're really redeeming yourself here. I don't want to smack you with a frying pan anymore so that's good. Anyways, sure it might be a little weird for you to feel that way but it's good that you're doing what you're doing. Thank you for returning it," I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek as it took him by surprise. "Hey that's all you're getting from me, you were up to bat and you struck out a long time ago," I teased as we walked to the English wing together.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked me as he saw I was struggling to carry both my English book and Chemistry book. They were both huge and I'm small. "Here let me, I've got to put these arms to some use," he told me taking both books off my hands as he gave me a small friendly smile.

"Thanks Jay, anyways. I feel like I could talk to you about this the best out of all the others. Are your parents always that bad?" I asked him and he gave a small nod.

"Usually ten times worse, Maleficent always manipulating Mal to live her life through her daughter. Evie's mother rips her apart all the time, that's why Evie comes across as only looks because that's all that he mother would ever praise her on. My dad isn't that bad, I mean compared to the rest. He and I aren't even a family. We're more a business operation, I steal things for him to sell. With my talent in theft, I didn't come home empty handed too often. If I did though, that be the end of me," he joked sticking out his tongue and pretending to be dead.

"What about Carlos?" I asked worried since Jay seemed very hesitant to talk about him.

"I don't know what he's told you but Cruella De Vil is the worst person alive. Sure Maleficent cursed a child but what Cruella has put Carlos through is worse than any sleeping spell ever performed. He was basically her slave back then, nothing but 'Do this and do that Carlos.' There was no denying her. Carlos wouldn't face the consequences of doing so. I was his best friend back on the Island and I still am. The things he's told me about her is horrific," Jay opened up to me as we reached my classroom and I took back my books. "And that's coming from someone that doesn't sympathizes too much with others."

"Wow, I had no idea it was that bad," I told him feeling so bad for Carlos.

"Don't bring it up to him, if he wants to tell you, he will. Be careful with him, he's broken enough already. I don't want you screwing him up even more. That's one of the reasons I tried to get with you, you know. You can't break Carlos's heart if you never stole it in the first place," he explained to me and I just stared at him in shock. "I'm glad we're friends now though, you seem like you're serious about him. Don't let me down Fitzherbert," he smiled before leaving me and I headed into class.

I didn't want that kind of pressure on me. I couldn't live with myself if I broke Carlos to the point of no return. Jay had to be making it up, Carlos couldn't be the bad off, could he? Why am I so paranoid? Ria, you need to listen to today's lesson and not worry about Jay.

I managed to distract myself the rest of class and for once I actually paid attention to the lesson. Once the bell rang I was on my way to chemistry when Ben stopped me in the hallway. "Audrey stayed at Jay's last night, did you know about that?" He asked me as we started walking together since we both had a science class this period.

"Crap, I knew I forgot to mention something to Jay. I mean can you believe it, Jay, Audrey? That's literally a worse couple than you and I were," I gagged a bit thinking about them together.

"Hey, but you were my little gremlin," he teased even though he called me that after we broke up.

"I swear to god if you start on the fact that I'm a gremlin again, I will hit you. I'm not a gremlin!" I shouted at him as he just laughed. I could deal with fairy, siren, heck even when he called me a gnome, but gremlin, I was no gremlin.

"Sounds like something a gremlin would say," he remarked as I gave him a punch on the arm. "Owe, I'm just saying no one should feed you after midnight. Oh, hey on a serious note, do you think you're up for doing a small little musical number for family day? We're going to practice after school today and then tomorrow night," he asked me and I think he completely forgot who he was talking to for a minute.

"Ben, I thought we were already over the fact that I wasn't a siren but instead sound like a tone deaf walrus. I'm not going to do it," I explained to him as my arms were going to give from these books today.

"Please? For Benny Boo?" He pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes and showing his lower lip, the typically begging face.

"No, I was thinking of asking out Carlos on a first date, for later on today," I lied not knowing what I'd even do for a first date.

"What if I let you have my room for tonight? You and Carlos can have your first date on the balcony under the stars. You two fall asleep together anyways, you can have my nice comfy bed, it's much bigger than yours. Please? I'll stay in your room if Audrey stays with Jay again," he asked doing his best to give me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"You get together dinner for the two of us and it's a deal," I told him as I stuck out my hand.

"Deal," he responded shaking on it. "Pleasure doing business with you. Rehearsal starts at 3:00 by the gazebo where we're holding Family Day. Don't be late."

"Fine, but this better be the best date of my life," I told him as we reached the science wing.

"Don't worry, the meal will be fit for a king," he said and we still had a minute to spare before the bell rang again.

"Ben you're about to be King and you have very low standards when it comes to luxuries," I explained to him.

"Maria, I promise it will be perfect. Have I ever let you down?" He asked me.

"Yes, multiple times actually," I responded with a nod.

"Whatever, I have to go to class. I won't let you down, I promise," he said grabbing my pinky and locking it with his.

"Pinky promise, what are we five?" I laughed as he was heading to his class.

"You've got to listen to Peter Pan and never grow up," he yelled before entering his class.

Hopefully this date with Carlos will not fail like my first date with Ben did. If that happened, I think I might actually be in a fairy tale and someone decided to curse me, so that I could never have a good first date. Please, don't let this suck. Universe I'm counting on you to not screw me over again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Carlos, would you like to go out on a date, tonight?" I asked him as we were sitting at the lunch table with Evie, Mal, and Jay. I told Ben during my free period to get a bunch of sweets for the meal. I wanted this date to perfect and getting Carlos, what seemed to be his favorite thing in the world to eat, is exactly the way to go.

"Of course," he responded with a huge smile on his face and I looked over to Jay who gave me a slight nod and a smile. What he said about Carlos was still lingering around in my mind and all I wanted to do was make Carlos happy. "What do you have in mind?" He asked as Evie squealed.

"Caria is so beautiful. I wish I could have love story like yours or even a love like Bal," she mumbled talking about Ben and Mal. I just wish she should would open her eyes and see that Doug, who is a little sweetheart was dorkily flirting with her.

"Evie, don't worry one day you'll find the right person. You've just got to keep your heart and mind open to all the possibilities," Mal told her giving her a pat on the back. "Ewe, what am I saying? Ben has tainted me," she said getting chills from it. "Gross, ignore that E."

"Please, you like to act rotten to the core but I know you all are a bunch of softies, even you Mal," I stated as I forgot I didn't even answer Carlos's question. "Sorry Carlos, anyways. Ben set something special for us, he owes me for what I'm doing for him," I sighed telling the four of them about the family day performance that I had to practice for.

"I didn't take you for a musical type of person," Mal stated as Carlos and Evie got up to throw away their trash.

"Oh, I'm not. This is going to be a nightmare but Ben is letting me have his room for the night and he literally has the most beautiful view from his balcony, it's going to be totally worth it. At least, I hope it will be," I told them as Carlos and Evie came back as Jay was just laughing at the thought of me singing and dancing like an idiot.

The rest of the day was pretty slow after that. I didn't tell Carlos much about the date and what all was planned because I wanted it to be surprise for him. I went outside again to work on my drawings as I finished Evie's portrait and allowed her to have it. You should have seen the look on her face, it was literally the sweetest thing ever. Jay didn't insist on bothering me anymore and I knew that the two of us could become friends eventually.

"Are you sure I can keep this?" Evie asked as she was filled with joy just admiring my drawing.

"Yeah, I already turned in a drawing for a grade earlier this week. It's all yours," I told her as I saw Ben walked over to us and I sighed.

"Sorry to take Ria away from you but I need make sure she doesn't flake out on practice. I know how you work Fitzherbert," he said grabbing my arm as I stood up rolling my eyes.

"I'm not going to skip practice. I'm not stupid, I know you won't let me have your room if I don't come," I stated as I gathered my stuff and headed to my locker with him. Before, I said my goodbyes to Evie telling her that I'd meet her for breakfast tomorrow.

The school week was over and tomorrow was Saturday. Usually, it would be my day to study and relax but everyone had to help set up for family day on Sunday. Luckily, I had an extra day to study thanks to Prince soon to be King Ben's coronation that was taking place Monday. Tomorrow I was definitely going to get out of setting up for family day because hanging up decorations is not something that I enjoying doing on my weekends.

"Did you ask Jay about Audrey yet?" Ben asked me as we approached my locker.

"No! I forgot again, oh my god. I really hate myself right now," I complained as Ben just laughed resting against the lockers as I put my stuff away.

"Don't worry, I ask him about it later. Oh, I also forgot to mention that Audrey told me how you managed to comfort her last night. Are you guys becoming friends or something?" He asked me as I shut my locker and I made my way down to the field with him.

"Barf, no way. She was crying, what else was I supposed to do?" I told him and he just looked down at me grinning.

"The little troll has a heart," he stated and I sighed in frustration.

"No, not another nickname. I liked siren and mermaid because at least they're attractive but trolls are just gross. You're not a very nice prince at all," I remarked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh Maria, you know you love me. Even if you are a troll that lives under a bridge," he smirked and I pried his hand off of me as we both broke down in laughter.

"Hey, I'd watch it. You're literally a giant. You don't see me teasing you about seeing Jack or living in the clouds on top of beanstalk to you? No, you don't because I'm a nice person," I seriously stated but couldn't hold back my laughter. "Who am I kidding? I'm not nice. You're literally a god when it comes to being nice."

"I've got to please the people of Auradon even the little ones," he said tapping my nose and we just smiled at each other. I don't know where I would be without our banter it was always a beautiful time.

We made it to the field where everyone was already gathering around. Doug, Audrey, and Chad were all there along with Trinity, Lonnie who was daughter of Mulan, Kasper and Erika my second cousins, and Ahi son of Aladdin and Jasmine. Kasper was Kristoff and Anna's son and Erika was Elsa's daughter. Along with those few there were a few other that I didn't talk to all that much like Melody, Jane, and Mairi. I tried avoiding my cousin Kasper as much as I could, he was a real prankster and since we were related he could prank me without getting in trouble. Erika wasn't that bad but she usually followed Kasper around getting involved in his crazy schemes.

"Well this looks like this is everyone. Let's begin," Ben announced and the next hour and a half was horrible. I swear Kasper stepped on my foot about twenty times and now that I think about it, he was definitely doing it on purpose.

We were doing our own version to Be Our Guest and I literally was going to freak out if I had to sing about pie and pudding "en flambe" again. Most of us were tone deaf and didn't know how to dance. Some how I could put next to Audrey since Ben thought the two of us were becoming friends. This better be the best dinner of my life for what I was putting up with. I did not enjoy hearing Chad complaining behind me, along with Melody's voice sticking out like a sore thumb being better than all of ours put together.

"Wonderful, we'll practice tomorrow until we get it right and then we'll be performing at noon on Sunday for family day," Ben cheered as we all dispersed from the field. "Thank you Ria, I really needed you to do this for me," he told me as I was extremely annoyed and you could obviously tell that I was. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yes, Ben. I'm pretty sure the my back heel is bleeding thanks to Kasper stepping on it. Is everything set up for my date with Carlos?" I asked him as we started walking back to the dorms.

"Yes and should you find that everything is to your liking. Are you heading to Carlos's room now?" He questioned and I nodded. "Great, I'll walk with you I need to see if I'm staying in your room alone or with Jay. It all depends where Audrey decides to spend the night," he explained to me as we made it to the dorm entrance and walked to Jay and Carlos's room.

I knocked on the door once we reached it and Jay opened the door for us. Audrey wasn't there so I feel like Ben was probably going to be staying with Jay for the night. "Carlos is almost done getting ready," he stated as he opened the door for us to come in. Ben and Jay started talking as I saw Carlos in a different outfit than his outfit that he wore from earlier today. I was still wearing the same outfit and I felt like I was out of place.

"Hey, you look really nice Carlos. Ready to go?" I asked and he gave me nod.

"Thank you, as do you," he told me but I'm pretty sure he didn't really think my outfit was anything special. God, why was I letting Audrey get into my head over fashion choices? "Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks again Ben," he said to Ben as we were getting ready to leave.

"No problem, anything for a my best friend, the troll," he smiled and Jay laughed.

"Come on Carlos, I'm not losing this perfect date opportunity because I punch Ben," I told him as I took his hand and we walked to Ben's room. It was all tidied up and when we went out on the balcony it was beautiful. The sun was setting and the way it looked on the horizon is something that I will never get enough of.

"Wow, this is amazing Ria," Carlos stated going over to the ledge of the balcony and taking in the view as I noticed the basket full of food on the table.

Along with the food there was cans of pop. Ben really went all out on the request making sure he got everything sugary and sweet. It may not be as romantic as champagne but it'll do for Carlos. I also noticed that there was note on top of the basket. I picked it up as Carlos was still over by the railing as it read;

 _Dear Maria,_

 _I know you and I didn't work out way back when. I'm almost positive that you and Carlos will work out though. As your soon to be King, I demand that you have the most wonderful and magical first date. Have your kiss be magical, like he's kissing a fairy which we both know you are one so it shouldn't be too hard. I know I tease you a ton about literally everything but you and I are great friends and friends make sure they've got each other's back. I'm making sure the two of you don't fall apart. You're lucky to have such a great friend like me. I'm kidding but seriously you're amazing and you two deserve each other._

 _Love, Benny Boo._

 _P.S. Carlos if you are reading this do not let Ria eat past midnight because she is as a matter of a fact a gremlin._

Even though Ben was a complete dork, you just had to love him. I don't think I've ever had a friend like him and I feel like Carlos was allowing him to prove what a great friend he actually was.

"Oh my god, Carlos look these are literally my favorite thing ever," I squealed as I started looking through the basket of food which was basically candy and bakery foods. I pulled out two cake pops that were decorated and I handed one to Carlos. "It's just like cake but with chocolate hardened around it. I just love them so much," I told him as he took a bite and he just fell in love with it.

"Ria, this is amazing," he stated sitting down on the chairs set up for us as he tried everything that was in the basket. Together we watched the sun set enjoying all the candy Ben brought us. The two of us just talked about everything and anything that popped up in conversation and currently we were playing would you rather.

"Okay, would you rather be alone forever or be with someone that you couldn't stand?" Carlos asked me since I just asked him if he'd rather be a dragon or mermaid. He said mermaid, well merman in his case since he would love to live in the ocean.

"That depends if we're talking Audrey I rather be alone forever. I feel like I could put up with someone like Chad though, he's buy me stuff at least. I'll be with someone that couldn't stand," I told him and of course I was taking all these questions seriously. We went back and forth like this for a while and some of them were just ridiculous.

"Ria, I'm having an amazing time," Carlos stated and I smiled back him.

"Me too," I replied as I reached out his hand and held it. Everything was going perfectly, too perfect. I was starting to get suspicious of the universe. Why was it letting me have a perfect first date? I've been on multiple first dates and they've only ever been first dates because I managed to screw them up.

We stayed out on the balcony until it got really dark and it started to get really cold. After that we decided to head inside and just relax on Ben's bed.

"May I kiss you?" Carlos asked me as we were snuggled up on his bed and I knew he felt awkward about asking.

"Of course," I responded my stomach fluttering as I sat up a bit and he kissed me, caressing my face.

This was actually our first kiss, it was beautiful. It didn't take either of us by surprise like our technical first kiss did. This was my fairy tale kiss, the perfect kiss with the perfect boy. My night was perfect and I thought what could possibly go wrong now? I was already so satisfied with my date with him.

That was my mistake though, asking what could go wrong. It turns out that feeling in my stomach was not butterflies. It meant bad news for me as my stomach gurgled and I felt like being sick. I pulled away from Carlos and he looked embarrassed since I literally booked it to Ben's bathroom knowing I was going to be sick. It was not pretty what I did in Ben's toilet and I really rather not talk about it. All I have to say is there's a reason you're not supposed to eat a ton of candy.

"Ria, oh my god. You're alright," Carlos told me after he ran into the bathroom after me holding back my hair as I empty my stomach making horrible sounds that I really wish Carlos was not around to hear. He bent down next to me as I felt like I just got out of fight or something. "Here, use this," he told me handing me toilet paper to wipe my mouth with as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I just ruined our night," I told him once I was finished expelling everything in my system. I went through Ben's cabinet looking for mouthwash getting the horrendous taste out of my mouth.

"No, no you didn't. Are you okay?" He asked me as I gargled the mouthwash and spitting it in the sink.

"I'm done, that's all I know. I don't feel like eating anything ever again though. Man, I always manage to screw up first dates. I'm literally cursed or something," I sighed as I exited the bathroom and laid down on Ben's bed as Carlos followed me.

"Hey, you didn't screw up our date. Did you forget the past three hours we just spent together? Those were amazing and what's a relationship without a little upset?" He asked as he held me and I just curled up into a ball feeling like crap. I didn't think that Carlos would be giving me advice but I guess it came naturally to him.

"I just know that our first kiss was amazing. That's something I haven't had in a relationship yet," I remarked looking up at him as I laid on his chest.

"I thought that too. Maria, I really like you and I'm not going to let something as small as that ruin our date," he told me kissing my forehead and for once the universe allowed me to have the right guy in my life, the beginning to a beautiful fairy tale.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I still felt like I got punched in the stomach and I was so glad that I didn't have to get up early and attend my classes. When I did manage to wake up, it was nearly ten o'clock and Carlos was walking about the room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I figured you'd needed the rest after that little upset," he stated fixing his shirt as he got changed from the night before. He changes outfits so often and they're always something new. I bet their closet is ninety-five percent Carlos's space and Jay just had the other five percent for sleeveless shirts and leather jackets.

"No, it's alright. Why don't you go down to breakfast? It's almost over and I don't need you to wait for me. I'm probably not going to eat anyways," I told him as I dragged myself out of bed.

"Sounds good to me, are you feeling better though?" He asked as he grabbed the basket that was still full of sweets. Just looking at it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to stick to light foods for today, you can keep all that. Don't get yourself sick like I did," I told him giving him a pat on the back as I was making my way to the bathroom and he was heading out of the room.

"Thank you Ria, I had a great time. I mean it too. You make me really happy," he stated giving me a big hug and I could tell he meant what he said.

"You make me happy too," I responded kissing his cheek right before he left.

After he was gone, I went into Ben's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like death himself. How could Carlos be attracted to something like this? Bad first date number five. This seriously has to be record or something. Nothing was worse than my date with Charlie Charming, Chad's younger brother. There's a reason I haven't mentioned him, just thinking about our first date gives me the chills. It's honestly like a war flashback to me.

Anyways, I got ready for the day changing into a different pair of clothes that I brought the night before and got myself not looking like I just woke up from a thousand year nap. Trust me, there is no way that Aurora looked as beautiful as they say she did. After I made myself presentable, I made my way down to the mess hall where Carlos was in line getting his food. I spotted Evie sitting with Mal and Ben almost finished with their breakfast. I made my over to them as I saw Ben smiling brightly at me, he probably thinks it went wonderful even though it didn't.

"So Maria, how did your first date go with Carlos? Was your night magical?" Ben questioned and I just sighed sitting down.

"I threw up. I'm cursed," I mumbled as Evie looked shocked.

"Please tell me it was in the sink…" Ben responded hoping not to go into his room to see that mess.

"Toilet. I guess having the candy idea wasn't the most well thought out plan. Seriously, can we have the fairy godmother take a look at me? Shouldn't she be able to detected if I'm curse," I complain still feeling like crap and I'd probably feel that way for the rest of the day.

"I can tell you, you're not cursed. Fairies can't be cursed. I'm pretty sure it's like a rule or something," Ben replied and I put my head on the table letting out a frustrated groan.

"Mal, god bless your soul. If Ben doesn't drive you up a wall, I don't know what will. Let me guess, Mal's a dragon?" I asked Ben and he shook his head.

"No, Mal is a lovely and beautiful girl that happens to be my girlfriend. You know who calls people dragons? Dragons, I'm literally so blind you've been a dragon all this time!" He exclaimed getting a smile out of me.

"Wait, why do you think you're cursed? I mean, it was two bad dates and the story you told with Ben wasn't that bad," Evie asked and I explained to her the other three dates I went on with guys that completely ended in a nightmare. "Yeah, I think you might be cursed."

"See, at least this time Carlos didn't ditch me like the rest of my dates and he certainly didn't laugh at me like some people did, Ben," I remarked and he just smiled at me.

"You two are like an old married couple, oh my god," Mal muttered talking about Ben and I.

"Three years of dealing with a doof like him will do that to you," I told her as Carlos came over with pancakes stacked high. "How can you eat so much? Dear god, you're like a twig."

"What? I'm hungry," he responded as he took a bite out of his breakfast.

"Never mind," I laughed as he got syrup all over his face.

The rest of the day was rather dull, at the moment it was three in the afternoon and I was just hanging out in Jay and Carlos's room watching them play video games together. The only good thing that finally happened was that I remembered that I had to ask him about Audrey. It hit me pretty late though so I made the two of them jump when I called out to him all of sudden.

"Jay!" I shouted not realizing how loud I just was.

"Geez Ria, are you okay?" He asked putting down the game as Carlos continued to play not being fazed by my outburst.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just remember something. How come Audrey stayed in your room the other night? I've been meaning to ask you since the morning since. Ben didn't tell me about it," I asked him and he sat down next to me and just laughed.

"Audrey? That was nothing, at least it wasn't to me. She just came to my room looking pretty down in the dumps. You'd think she'd go to someone like Chad but apparently Doug was tutoring him. I don't know this is just what I was told. I guess made an impression on her and she came to me for a shoulder to cry on. Was I going to turn down a really hot girl like her? No way, she hated Mal, not me and I wasn't going to pass up on the offer. It was nothing more than a bit of snuggling. I am a great snuggler though. If only you'd…." he started to say and I just rolled my eyes.

"Jay, don't you dare finish that statement the way we both know you were going to end it," I told him knowing he was going to say I should have given him chance.

"Sorry, force of habit. Can you blame me? You're a beautiful princess," he remarked.

"Still in the room and I'm totally crushing your top score," Carlos shouted as I gave Jay a push.

"Go finish your game, that's all I wanted to ask. You two aren't a thing then?" I asked him quickly and he shook his head. "Good. That would have made a horrible awkward couple."

"Sorry that we can't all be as perfect as Carlos De Vil and Maria Fitzherbert." he stated with a smile directed at me as he got up returning to his game.

"We are perfect aren't we?" I teased as Carlos looked back and smiled.

"Yeah, except for the part with you throwing up last night," Jay mentioned and I just sighed. He was never going to let that go.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault I'm cursed," I replied as they continued on with their game.

The two of them were boring me since I sucked at the game they were playing and Jay wouldn't let me play. I sighed sitting up on Carlos's bed as I was getting up to leave after getting tired with the one sided conversation with the often, yeah and cool responses.

"You two are lame. I mean honestly you call yourself villains. If anyone wants to join me, I'll be down in the library checking out the restricted section. I might score myself some spell books," I told them as Dude was sleeping on the floor. "See you've even bored the dog to sleep."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Carlos said and he followed behind me. I turned around and saw that Jay tagged along too.

"We have to be sneaky once we make it down to there. I'm basically a wanted criminal to the librarians," I explained to them as we walked down to the library together and there were actually a bunch of people searching for books. Everyone must be done with the decorating for family day and yes, I did successfully get out of setting up for that.

"This way," I whispered to them as I saw Doug was in the library and he made eye contact with me. I put my index finger to my lips and he gave a nod. He and I use to sneak in there when he found out that there was a book in there that we needed for a research project. It quite useful section of book and we happened to get an "A" on that assignment. I grabbed Carlos's hand sneaking into the restriction section. "We're in," I joked. I was acting like I was in a spy movie or something, not a school library.

"Cool, there's an extended version of Peter Pan," Carlos whispered as he was about to take it off the shelve.

"Don't read that. You really don't want to ruin your innocence. It turns out half of it was fake anyways," I told him as Jay was crouched down looking at a section of books. I crouched down next to him as he was looking at a book full of enchantments and Carlos was putting the book back.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" We heard the librarian asked and Jay pulled me out of her view as we hide behind the book case, praying she wouldn't see us. Poor Carlos, he's about to get his butt kicked and be put on the list of people on watch in the library.

"Uh, sorry am I not allowed in here?" He asked remaining pretty calm and it was impressive.

"Can you not read? This is the restricted section," the librarian asked as Jay and I hid my heart racing.

"I'm dyslexic," he blurted and I nearly let out a giggle as Jay covered my mouth. I'm almost positive Carlos knew that answer was completely crap. "I mean… I can't read," he lied making it even worse.

"Shh…" Jay whispered to me.

"Then what are you doing in a library?" She asked him as he just stood there in silent. "Come with me mister, you're in big trouble," she told him as she dragged him away and Jay moved his hand from my mouth.

"Does Carlos even know what dyslexia means?" I whispered as we both let out a small laugh.

"I don't know what that boy knows. Your guess is as good as mine. Here I found a book that might be just for you," Jay responding showing me a book titled _Breaking Curses._

"Wow, aren't you just the sweetest," I answered sarcastically taking the book with me though since I haven't read it yet. The two of us exited the restricted section with Jay making sure the coast was clear.

"Let's go find Carlos, hopefully he isn't getting screamed at by the librarian," Jay stated as we walked near the middle of the library to see Ben talking to the librarian and Carlos was sitting down trying to look occupied as they spoke. The two of us walked over and heard the end of the conversation Ben was having with her.

"It was an honest mistake. He's new here. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Did you find everything you were looking for Carlos?" Ben asked him and he nodded.

"I honestly just wanted to see what kind of book you could possible keep in there," he responded hoping she didn't yell at him.

"See, I can promise you that Mr. De Vil here will not be a problem again. He's not the one you need to be concerned about sneaking in there," he said noticing that I was standing off to the side of him.

"Fine, I'll let you off with a warning," she stated as Carlos got up and thanked her. After the two came walking over to us and Ben didn't look happy with me.

"You're lucky everyone loves me," he remarked and he just smiled. He honestly couldn't be mad at me for long or at all if I'm being honest. "But seriously, next time don't get these two involved in your crazy schemes. Now, you're coming with me to practice for family day. I'll see you boys later," he told them as he grabbed my hand pulling me away from them as I went to practice again.

This time it was even more torture than the first day. Apparently everyone knew that I threw up in Ben's room and I didn't even care who spreaded that fact. I was just so done with this practice and we have only been at it for ten minutes.

"That has to suck. I mean I don't think I'd go on a second date if something like that happened. It's like the universe is giving you a sign that it's not going to work out," Kasper stated putting his hand on my shoulder as I swatted it away.

"Hey, I don't want to talk about it. Erika can you please get him away from me," I stated as she did. She knew how annoying Kasper was, they've been living with each other for sixteen years now, she had to understand how aggravating he was.

The practice ended and I was done. I wanted to go sleep. I hadn't eaten much all day other than saltine crackers and a few pretzel sticks. "Great, it's perfect! I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember twelve o'clock sharp," Ben told us as he let me go without the usual banter. I really wasn't in the mood for it anyways.

I went back to my room and Carlos came in really late after he finished talking with the other three. "Is it okay if I stay here again?" He asked as Audrey was already fast asleep. "Sorry, I'm so late."

"It's fine. Of course you can stay here my little dyslexic boy," I teased and he just sighed.

"I panicked. I know that wasn't the right word to use but she was looking at with those beaded eyes and literally thought I was going to turn to stone or something," he responded hopping into bed with me.

"You shouldn't lie or at least get better at it if you're going to," I told him as I held him and we got comfy under the covers.

"Hey, this boy saved you from getting in even more trouble than you already are," he remarked and I knew that was true.

"I know, you're my prince after all and sometimes a princess needs saving," I whispered to him knowing how stupid that sounded but I doubt he cared as I kissed his neck softly.

"I'm glad I could be a service," he laughed and not long after the two of us fell asleep. Not every day can be this magical experience that you were expecting. It's the slow and calming days that make a relationship really special. Days like these I cherished. Drama is overrated anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Day, at last! I've been waiting for this day since the beginning of school and I said farewell to my parents. It's always a lovely day and the weather is going to be perfect. I'm especially glad to spend this day with Carlos and the others. He finally gets to hear the story about how my father fell in love with my mother. What a wonderful story that will be for him.

Along with seeing my mother and father, I also get to see my cousins Elsa and Anna who will bring her husband Kristoff. Kristoff is kind of like an uncle type of a person to me even though if we're being super technically here when it comes to family trees he'd be my first cousin once removed in law. Yeah, that's a mouth full.

Anyways, I awoke to Delta biting at Carlos's nose as he woke up for the slight pain she could cause. It was nothing more than a little pressure on the nose, she likes to think she's like this mighty beast.

"Ow, what the…?" Carlos mumbled as he looked down at his nose to see Delta nibbling on his nose. "Is this good or bad?" He asked me trying not to move all too much.

"It's not anything really. She's just giving you a wake up call. I'm sorry about that," I explained to him, grabbing Delta and placing her on the floor.

"It's alright. It didn't hurt honestly. Kind of tickled actually, she's got such a tiny teeth," he giggled as he crawled out of bed and I took a look at the time. Ten o'clock, man I really need to get a better sleeping schedule. I have to meet Ben in less than two hours to do the stupid recreation of "Be Our Guest." Please, can I break my leg or something so I don't have to go through with this?

"Yeah, I know. Hey I actually have to get ready. I'll meet you down at Family Day around noon. You'll finally get to my father's story," I told him as I got up and stretched out my back. "You're just going to love it so much, I'm so excited," I squealed as he smiled back at me.

"I literally can't wait. I'll leave you to yourself for a bit, see you down there," he responded kissing my cheek as he exited and Audrey was starting to wake up looking like a mess.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I smirked as I turned on the lights and she hid under the covers. I wasn't really a morning person but I could be just to piss off Audrey.

"Don't start," she mumbled as she looked over to the clock realizing how late it already was. "Oh my god, I need to shower!" She shouted jumping out of her bed, quickly grabbing her stuff, and heading to the shower. I was left to myself and started getting ready as Delta scurried around the room.

"Hey, you really like Carlos right?" I asked her as I picked her up and she just looked back to me with her cute big eyes. "Good, because I do too." I said basically talking to myself and sure it was a bit weird but I was making sure my feelings were true. Especially, since Ben and I ended weirdly and we were really never a couple, I wanted to make sure that I actually had feelings for him. I was almost certain I did. Then again, I don't know what love feels like.

I mean yes, I love my parents and Delta with all my heart but that's family. There's four types of love that I believe in and I've only been able to experience three of them. Family as I stated is one of them. That's unconditional for me. Mother and father mean everything to me and I don't know what it would feel like not to love them they way I do. My personal favorite kind of love is loving yourself. You have to love yourself. You're beautiful inside out and if you can't love yourself, it messes with your mind when others love you. Love yourself. The other comes in different levels of love. At the top of my list for platonic love would have to be Benny Boo. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him and he's my best friend ever. It may sound weird to you but I honestly love him so much.

Lastly, the one I haven't been able to experience is romantic love, which is what some people think is the only way to love. They're far from right if they think that. I can't say I've ever been in the love like the way my mother and father are. Yes, I am still only sixteen and I have many years ahead of me but I don't even know what it feels like.

Sorry, for the sappiness that once was Maria Fitzherbert. Now back to your originally scheduled Ria Rider without all the fairy tale fantasy longings.

Anywho, family day, right! That's what I have to be focusing on instead of my unclear emotions. I'm hormonal, I have no clue what is going on. I'm a mess when it comes to romance. Also cursed, but you already knew that.

I got completely ready and then headed down to Family Day to perform our pathetic musical number of Be Our Guest. You know, it's so bad that I'm just going to skip ahead to the moment it was over. I managed to stay on my feet even though Kasper stepped on my heel about three times and I was ready to strangle him after that. Cousins, everyone has them, nobody really wants them.

"Amazing, thank you so much for this Ria! I know how much it bothered you but you did wonderful," Ben said to me as everyone dispersed to greet their family and I saw my mother and father waiting for me off to the side.

"Whatever, you owe me like three favors for this. I'll talk to you later, alright? I'm ready to crush you in croquet later on just like I did last year," I told him since there was always an annual family day and we always played croquet. After speaking with Ben, I quickly ran over to my mother and father hugging them tightly.

"Maria, you were amazing out there just like your mother with your voice." father said as we greeted each other exchanging hugs and smile.

"Please, I'm tone dead. Honestly, I'm happy though because where I lack in vocals I make up for it in artistry," I explained to them as we were heading to our assigned table and the three of us caught up with each other.

It was your typically, "How is school? How are you grades? Did you make any new friends? Are you sure you don't want to date that Ben kid? He seems sweet." Literally, every time mother asks about Ben. I mean I can't blame her, Ben is perfect boyfriend material, just not for me.

"Ria, come on I know you don't want to tell your mother about who you're romantic with but you know you can open up to me," Father stated trying to get me to talk and I looked over to Carlos to see him and Jay sticking their tongues in the chocolate fountains while Evie was holding Dude. What dorks.

"Listen, I'm just going to be totally honestly with both of you. I'm actually dating a child from the Isle of the Lost," I confessed to them as they looked back to me completely confused. I knew telling them would be a bad idea.

"Oh, please don't tell me that it's Gretchen, Mother Gothel's child. That's the last thing we need," my mother responded as I just laughed.

"No, I haven't even met Gretchen who ever she is. No, you see the boy with the white tipped hair, over by the chocolate fountain?" I asked them pointing to Carlos as my father bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Okay, it's just him? You're making me look like a villain."

"Dad…" I groaned as he thought he was hilarious.

"Ignore your father, you really like him?" Mother asked me and I nodded. "Then you have my blessing to date, I know you and I know that you wouldn't date anyone that doesn't treat you right."

Now that I'm thinking about it, telling them was the right idea. Mother seems to be accepting and honestly my dad just wants to see me in a relationship.

"I told the Isle of the Lost kids that you'd tell them the story about how you fell in love. Carlos, my boyfriend, would love to hear it and I know that you absolutely just love talking about yourself."

"That is very true. Go get them and then I'd be happy to tell them."

"Carlos!" I called out since he wasn't too far away from the three of us. He turned around and the first thing you saw was his whole mouth covered in chocolate. He's such a little cupcake.

Literally, Ben making this proclamation was the best thing that's ever happened for Ben and me. I mean, when you really think about it, because of Ben he's the reason we even have a boyfriend and girlfriend. Without him, I never would have met Carlos nor would I ever met Mal, Evie, or Jay.

"Hey Ria, these are your parents?" He asked knowing the answer to the question was yes but he needed something to say.

"Yes, Carlos meet Eugenie and Rapunzel Fitzherbert, better known as my mother and father. I was just telling them about you and me. They're cool with it and everything," I told him and his face lit up.

"Great and I promise Mr. Fitzherbert, I will always be a gentleman towards your daughter," he stated and I couldn't believe how cliché he was being about this whole thing.

When I think about it though, our whole relationship is kind of cliché. I mean beautiful princess falls in love with a villain and they start to date even though they're basically destined to be enemies. God, I love how our lives are not set in stone, even if you are daughter to a beautiful prince and princess.

"Please, you don't have to convince me of anything. It's miss Rapunzel over here that you're going to have to win over with your kindness. Anyways, Ria was telling me that you wanted to hear the story about how the two of us fell in love?" He asked Carlos and he nodded.

"Story telling, I want to hear!" Erika came over along with her mother Elsa and Aunt and Uncle, Anna and Kristoff. Trailing behind, I also saw my cousin Kasper.

"Of course everyone gather around and get ready to hear the best story in all of fairy tale history. Carlos go get your friends pull up a chair and then I'll begin," my father responded loving all the attention he was getting.

While Carlos ran off to get Jay, Mal, and Evie, I greet my cousins Anna and Elsa catching up with them quickly. We talked about school and they asked me more about the Isle of the Lost children since Kasper and Erika told them nothing.

"I personally think it's a wonderful idea for them to be here. I mean we all deserve second chances and these kids shouldn't be punished," Anna stated and I agreed with her. Out of everyone in my family the two of us thought the most alike. Mother was still a little hesitant when it came to some villains, I mean Mother Gothel did mess with her head for sixteen years. She has an excuse for her feelings towards some villains.

"Oh please, what if they decide to send over Han's son? Would you be okay with Kasper being in the same room as him? I certainly don't want Erika near anything around the likes of him," Elsa added and it did make sense. Hans did try to kill both her and Anna. A bit more twisted than anything Maleficent ever did.

"No, Kasper can handle himself fine and just because the boy is Han's son doesn't mean anything. I mean look at Erika and Jasper they're polar opposites from you and Jack," Anna retorted bringing up Jasper which was Elsa's other son that we didn't talk about all that much. He was with his father Jack Frost, yeah, _the_ Jack Frost.

Let me explain, Auradon is the home of all princesses and princes, along with a few others like Christopher Robin, Alice, and Tinkerbell, who don't fit into a group. Then you have the Isle of the Lost with all your favorite villains. North of Auradon is the Isle of Berk and a few other islands with insignificant names. There's another school there, where Descendants of other famous figures are located. One of them for example, is Jasper descendant of Jack Frost. More about the Isle of Berk is meant for another time, this my story and it's time for my father to tell his story. Who cares about Jack Frost anyways?

"Sure, just you wait and see. Anna I honestly don't want to hear a word out of you at home if Han's son comes here by chance, I don't want to hear one single worry or concern from you," Kristoff butted in as everyone gathered around and Carlos sat down next to me.

"Is this everybody? Great, let me begin. This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine," he started how he tells it every time as Carlos held my hand and we listened to the story along with Jay, Evie, Mal, Erika, and Kasper.

Hearing him speak about my mother and how he fell in love with her was just beautiful. As much as he jokes around, you could tell he was really genuine when he was speaking about mother. You'd think as their daughter, I'd be grossed out by it but it's just so beautiful it's hard to be. Looking over to Carlos from time to time, I could tell that he thought it was beautiful as well.

"At last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.

And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is, hah. Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes," he ended the story and seeing the smile on the four of their faces made me so happy. They've finally heard a story about true love and they loved every minute of it.

"Then a few years later, things happened and nine months later we were blessed with Ria," he added in, making it a bit gross for me and I'd rather not hear him talk about that aspect of their relationship.

"That was very nice Mr. Fitzherbert, thank you," Evie stated as Ben was calling for Mal and she walked over to him.

"You can just call me Eugene or Flynn, doesn't matter but there's no need to be formal."

"Well, anyone up for croquet? I'm ready to crush all of you," Erika stated standing up as we all got up since it was about time we head over there anyways.

On our way there I was walking with Jay and Carlos, the two of them were ranting and raving over that story and honestly they sounded like a bunch of lovesick puppies thinking about true love. It was kind of cute though.

"So you're saying, that I, a thief, could fall in love with a beautiful princess?" Jay asked and I nodded.

"As long as you're not a totally ass about it, yeah, any girl would be lucky to date you. Hopefully, you don't date a girl that's cursed like me though," I replied and Carlos just shook his head at me.

"You're not cursed. You have me right?" He asked.

"Yes, but something is bound to go wrong. I've only made it past the first date with two other guys and one of them was Ben. You know what happened with him and the other was Christopher Robin Jr. who found out that he wasn't into girls after dating me for a while," I told him as Jay laughed and I punched his arm. "Shut up, I didn't make him gay."

"I'm sorry but that has to suck. Lucky for me, I've had amazing girlfriends."

"Oh really who? Felicite? She wasn't your girlfriend. You two were nothing more than friends with benefits," Carlos responded to him.

"Ah, no don't. I don't want to hear anymore about Jay's love life. It can only go south from there if we continue this conversation," I said walking past Jay and met up with Ben to play croquet.

Carlos told me that he was going to pass on the croquet and just play with Dude. It doesn't bother me, I didn't want to have to kick his butt in croquet. I'm very passionate about croquet as you can tell and I'm going to totally beat Ben this year.


	17. Chapter 17

Croquet began and along with Ben and I playing, Mal, Jay, Erika, and Evie joined us. We were halfway through the game and I was making my back, ahead of everyone else when I noticed Queen Leah the mother of Sleeping Beauty was approaching Mal. Oh dear, this can't be good.

You see here on Auradon, we weren't racist, we weren't sexist, and we surely weren't homophobic, heck we aren't even transphobic, you want to be a handsome prince instead of a beautiful princess, go right ahead, but when it came to villains we are as prejudiced as you can get, especially with the older generation. In the case, Queen Leah was still very angry and bitter towards everything that happened to her daughter.

"Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl, unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap," I overheard Audrey say as she approached her grandmother. I slowly made my way over to Mal and I was ready to take a stand for her.

Honestly, what has Mal done that's malicious? Give Jane and Lonnie, and a few other girls great hair with her magic? If that's evil, I don't even know what to think anymore. Sure, I knew Mal and the others had their special little plan of theirs. I doubt they're going to go through with it though. Carlos nor any of the others have felt awkward about me being around constantly and they haven't admitted any crazy evil scheme yet. Who knows? I could be wrong and that will just prove that fact that I'm cursed when it comes to love.

Anyways, off topic. Mal, even though she's a bit cold towards people, she's no villain. The prejudiceness of the Aurora family is completely unnecessary.

"You!" Queen Leah shouted realizing what Audrey was trying to say causing everyone to turn their attention towards Mal. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island, this is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked coming to Mal's rescue as everyone crowded around. Carlos walked over to me holding Dude as we watched this whole situation unfold.

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us? Come on you remember, don't you? The poison apples and the spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" She shouted at Mal and Carlos grabbed my hand for comfort.

"What a stuck up woman," I mumbled to myself and Carlos nodded.

"She doesn't even know us," he muttered and he sounded heart broken. They truly haven't been judged since arriving here, at least not directly like this.

"You mustn't trust her," Queen Leah started to say to Fairy Godmother as Mal tried to reach out towards her.

"I'm so sorry…" Mal tried to say but Chad pushed her out of the way and that's when I stepped in.

"Go away, stay away from her," he butted in and I stepped in pushing him back a step.

"Chad, don't you dare. They've done nothing to you. If anything you're more evil than Mal here," I told him and he took offence to that as Ben held on to my arm so I didn't do anything too stupid.

"They were raised by their parents. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness, fair play? No way, okay. You stole another girl's boyfriend," Chad stated attacking Mal as Ben got defensive and Carlos back away from this whole event. "You enjoy hurting people and you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater," he told Jay and Evie and seeing the pissed off face on Evie's face told me something was about to go down.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She asked taking out her mirror and showing Chad his reflection.

"What? Come on!" He scoffed swatting the mirror out of Evie's hand as I saw Jay lose it from behind me.

"Back off Chad, alright?" Jay yelled at him grabbing him by the shirt as Evie sprayed him with some kind of sleeping spell or something.

Everything happened so quickly and it was over like that. The four of them stormed off leaving Ben and I standing there looking like idiots. Luckily, the sleeping potion wasn't for long and Chad was back awake as Ben and I looked to each other unsure of what to do.

"Use your fairy powers and poof us out of this?" He asked as he looked to his parents who looked terribly upset.

"I wish," I responded as I looked around completely flustered with everything that happened. "I'm going to find them, okay?" I told him before running off to find the four of them.

Before I had the chance to run around, mother and father stopped me. "Maria, we have to get going, alright? Be sure to write. Hopefully we'll see you before Christmas, if not we'll see you then. Is everything alright you look distraught?" Mother asked me and I shook my head. I quickly told them everything that happened and of course they managed to miss it.

"Good luck finding them, don't worry Ria. People will sooner or later come around to see that villain and hero, it's not set in stone. Those kids have the chance to be heroes, someone's just got to give them a chance. You're doing that for them," father told me as he gave me a hug goodbye.

"Sappy but it's true. Thanks dad, I'll see you," I told them giving a final goodbye hug and kiss before heading off again.

I literally spent a half an hour trying to find the four of them searching the whole dorm and the school. They were nowhere to be found and I honestly was running out of places to look. I was making another round in the dorms when I passed Ben's room. I don't know what it was about it. The room gave off a weird feeling as I passed it and I had to turn around to see what was up. The four of them would just have to wait, they clearly don't want to be found.

Opening the door slowly, when I entered I saw Ben sitting on his bed crying. That took me by surprise because I don't think I've ever seen him cry. Not even when we were dating, not a single tear. Something had to have been said to him. There was no way he'd be crying over Mal. No, there was more to it that I didn't understand.

"Awe, Benny Boo, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to him as he hung his head in shame and he turned his away from me.

"Maria please, I'm not in the mood," he sighed I wrapped my arm around him and things felt weird. It was usually the other way around, since I'm such a big baby. He was always comforting me but he really needed some comforting right now and I was going to give it to him.

"Ben, seriously though. What happened after I left?" I asked him as he bit his lip before speaking

Sniffling, he responded to my question. "It's all my fault. I'm the reason any of this is happening. I'm ruining everyone's lives. Everyone hates them and I can't do a thing about it. I never should have brought them here. It was all a big mistake," he sobbed as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, that's not the Ben I know. Snap out of this funk. You're Prince Ben, soon to be king. You need to start acting like one," I told him standing up ready to go on a rant. "I mean come on, when have you ever cared about what other people think about you? You're freaking perfect! People wish they could be as understanding as you. Also who cares if everyone hates them. I don't, you don't. I mean come on Ben, we're dating them! You're really going to regret bringing a beauty like her over here?" I asked him and he shook his head as he was still crying.

"Don't be stupid, this idea was yours and you need to hold your head high and own it. Be the king I know you can be." I told him and that got a small smile out him.

Before answering me, he took a deep breath and wipe away his tears. He gave me a great big hug not letting go for quite some time. "Thank you. I sure as hell needed your sassy little words of encouragement. You little fairy with your magical powers and words," he smiled at me still upset with himself but he got himself out of that horrible funk.

"Oh shut up you freaking giant!" I shouted at him giving him a punch in the arm as he laughed.

Sure he'd still be a little upset but with the Ria Rider comforting, he'll be back to himself in no time. It was just another thing that was amazing about me. If you were close enough to me, you'd get the comforting experience, 100% puns to cheer you up guaranteed.

"Hey, I know how to cheer you up. Let me tell you a joke, alright?" I told him and he just groaned.

"Dear god Ria, please don't. I'm fine honestly," he pleaded and I didn't listen. Once I have jokes on the brain I can't be stopped.

"Okay, what did the 101 dalmatians say after eating dinner?" I asked him and he just sighed as I thought of Carlos.

"What? What did they say Ria?" He asked mocking me and I just smiled at him.

"That hit the spot," I replied and the disappointed noise he made from a horrible pun is what I live for.

"Boo. Bad joke," he teased as he just shook his head.

"Everybody's a critic," I responded as I laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Did you find the four of them?" I finally asked once we settled down from our dorkfest.

"No, I'm guessing you didn't either. Honestly, if they don't want to be found we shouldn't bother them. I mean can you imagine the embarrassment Mal must be feeling. Being attacked, defenseless as everyone started to turn on you all because of something your parents did. You know what!" He shouted standing up and I had no clue what was going on in that head of his.

"What now?" I asked sitting up leaning against his bedpost as he walked around the room flailing his arms as he came to a realization.

"None of this is my fault. It's my father's. If he wouldn't have banished all of them, we wouldn't be in the situation. He's telling me it's my fault meanwhile it's his. I mean honestly, he was a beast who was feared by all. My mother gave him a chance and he has the audacity to banish all the villains. It just blows my mind," he ranted as everything built up inside of him and the tears started coming again. Great, the Ria Rider comfort plan is not 100% effective.

"Ben, the past is past, forgive, forget," I told him as he plopped back down on the bed laying down as he sighed.

"Dear god, I am not ready to be King. I can't even handle disapproval from my father let alone the whole kingdom. Ria, please take my place," he said looking over to me as I shook my head.

"No Ben, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You're going to make a great king, alright? How do I know that because I'm actually a seer who can see the future. You've been wrong all this time about what species I am, now you know," I answered him sarcastically as he laughed.

"I freaking knew it. You're magical. That's what you were born with instead of the hair. Everything finally makes sense now," he teased as he sat up again and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm a mess but hey aren't we all? You're going to help me get through this okay? I want you right by my side during the coronation tomorrow. I always need my favorite girl to back me up," he smiled, kissing the top of my head and giving me a good squeeze.

"Ben, I wouldn't say that to Mal, she's your girlfriend after all. She should be your favorite girl," I stated and he shrugged.

After all the horrible mood swing by the soon to be King himself, we sat down and talked. Well he talked and I listened. I honestly didn't have too many stressors in my life, at least not compared to Ben. I don't understand why King Beast is putting all this pressure on him in the first place. Ben isn't king yet which means this proclamation is actually his father's fault until tomorrow. I'm just hoping that everything works itself out in the next few days and Ben can actually go through with his proclamation completely getting all the kids from the Isle of the Lost over here.

Even though mother would blow a gasket, I would actually like to meet Gretchen, Mother Gothel's daughter, the more that I think about it. I think seeing worlds collide would be a pretty neat experience. I mean Audrey and Mal haven't gone that well but that's only because Audrey is a witch. I feel like Jay and Ahi would get along if they ever come into contact with each other. Evie is getting along with Doug and Sabrina White has been out for the week, but once she gets back knowing their personalities, they'll get along fine. So yeah, meeting Gretchen wouldn't actually be the most horrible thing that I've thought of.

After our little chat, we finally decided to head down to the mess hall for dinner and that's when we overheard people talking about Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Mal. Luckily we overheard that they were eating outside at the picnic tables across from people like Doug, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey. All people they considered to be their friends. Well except for Chad and Audrey, nobody really likes them.

Anyways, we approached them as Ben placed his hands on Mal's shoulder and I sat down next to Carlos as he gave me a small smile. "You guys doing okay?" I asked and got a slight nod out of Jay and Carlos.

"Hey, it's alright. Forget about it. Be like Elsa and let it go," Ben said and he looked to me. I just shook my head. Puns are my thing. "Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. Hey I have to go," he told Mal kissing the side of her head being adorable like always. "I'll see you guys later, you too Ria."

Ben walked off and the four of them looked to me as I also noticed the other table was staring me down as well. Especially Charlie and Chad Charming, they're both horrible judgemental people when it comes to villains. Honestly though, their parents didn't even really deal with true evil. Cinderella had a crappy step-mother and she ended up getting along with Anastasia for a while. I've met Cinderella and maybe if she wasn't so stuck up all the time, maybe just maybe, her family would have liked her. I'm just rambling but it pisses me off so much that they're so judgmental.

"Charmings, I know I'm beautiful and all but would you cut it out with the staring," I snapped at them as Chad just rolled his eyes and Charlie looked to his brother.

"Geez, I don't understand that girl," Charlie whispered or pretended to at least. He was doing a horrible job at it. "Does she realize that a villain nearly killed her father and imprisoned her mother? How can she be so open with those freaks?" He stated as everyone agreed and I bit my tongue. Jay looked to me seeing me boil up with rage.

"Don't, they're not even worth it. You have to think to yourself, what would Ben do?" Jay told me placing a hand on top of mine as I calmed myself down.

"You know you're better than them. I don't care if they hate me. If they're going to be judgemental of my history, I don't even want to consider being friends with them," Carlos stated. "You didn't judge and that's all that matters," he whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"Aw, you two are so cute," Evie swooned as Doug was walking over to us and we all turned our attention to him.

"Listen Evie, I want to talk about earlier today.." He started to say but Chad cut him off.

"Doug!" Chad called out to him.

"It's my fault Doug I'm so sorry," Evie apologized as Chad called for Doug again.

"What?" Doug finally answered him turning around to see what he wanted. Chad just looked to him and motion for him to sit down at their table. "I'm sorry I can't…" Doug responded heading over towards Chad frustrated with himself.

Doug is honestly a nice guy when Chad isn't completely controlling him. I can tell that Doug doesn't care that Evie is the Evil Queen's daughter, all his so called friends though, do however, making it complicated for him.

"Look, I have to go check on Delta and pick out my dress for the coronation for tomorrow, so I'll see you all later, alright? You four are amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even if you think you're rotten to the core. Another story tonight if you guys want to stop by, although Mal you've got a pick day tomorrow with the coronation. Everyone will want to be you or be with you, you're going to need your beauty rest," I told her kissing Carlos goodbye as I stood up and gave them all a wave.

"You have no idea…" I heard her mumbled before I walked off and I decided to ignore it.

I'd deal with the brooding Mal later. I seriously needed to find a dress for the coronation and also have some me time. This weekend has been so busy, I'm low on my daily pun count and I haven't drawn anything new. Can Ben hurry up and become king already? I need my life to get back to it's regular schedule program.


	18. Chapter 18

The remainder of my Sunday afternoon was pretty dull after I left the four of them at the picnic table. I headed back to my room as Ben came running back in and out of, asking me which socks looked better with his outfit for tomorrow. He was a complete mess and I just left the door unlocked so I wouldn't have to get up every five minutes.

While Ben was having a meltdown that only I had the privilege of experiencing, lucky me, I was also getting ready picking out my outfit. A long light purple dress was what I finally decided to pick out. I was working on picking out a pair of shoes to match with it when both Ben and Evie came barging in. This was about the tenth time in this hour that Ben has been in my room, so having Evie here as well was something fresh to see. Hopefully she wasn't coming to me with a problem because I'm really not in the mood for dealing with anyone but myself right now. I was already helping Ben with his crisis but add Evie onto that and no. I'm done.

"Ria, please tell me if this looks okay," Ben panted since he's been running back and forth for the past hour from his room to my room.

"It looks perfect Ben, get it off though before you get it all sweaty. Evie, what did you need?" I asked as I was in my closet looking for shoes.

"I figured you and Ben needed help but it looks like Ben's completely ready for tomorrow. What are you looking for? Shoes, accessories, a different dress? I can help with anything!" She offered as Ben said his goodbyes and rushed out of the room closing the door behind him. Dear god, who decided to make him king?

"Actually yes, Evie that would be great! I'm wearing the dress laid out on my bed that Delta better get her butt off of," I said walking over to Delta to move her off of my dress before she did something to mess it up. "If you could help pick out shoes that would be great! I'm ignorant when it comes to knowing a thing about fashion," I told her and she just smiled.

"That's alright, that's why you have me! I'll look for you," she stated as I remember that I actually had a finished drawing of her. Along with the one of Carlos and I was starting a sketch of Mal shortly after that.

"Thanks and this is for you," I told her handing her the drawing and her face lit up. "I haven't gotten around to the evil princess love story yet but don't worry I will," I remember that I promised that I would a few nights ago. Everything is just getting so hectic that I can't even remember what I promised people. It's a miracle that I'm not failing all my classes.

"This is beautiful and don't worry about the story. You and Carlos showed me that our parents statues don't define us. Thank you again for the picture!" She beamed as she went digging through my closet after placing the picture on my dresser. "Voila, the perfect shoes."

Evie placed the shoes on my bed next to my dress and they were perfect, there was no denying that. "Thanks Evie, these will work perfectly," I told her as she looked at the rest of my closet.

"No problem, I'm going to make you a dress in the next week or two, you know it make up for the drawing. Plus every girl needs a new dress every once in while," she stated as she wandered around my room and looked like she wanted to say something else but nothing was coming out.

"Are you okay? Like everything that happened at family day?" I asked and she shook her head no. At least I figured out what needed to be spoken about in one go.

"Do I look evil? Like if you didn't know me and I was just walking through the halls, would you think that I was wicked? Is it me?" She asked me her smile completely gone as we sat down on the edge of my bed. She looked to me waiting for my answer as if I had all the answers to her problems.

"Honestly no, to me you look like a girl that knows she's beautiful, has amazing fashion sense, and isn't afraid to show that she's smart as well. Evie, the only thing that even associates you with being a villain is your mother. Once people get past that, they'll see you for the beautiful princess that I see you as," I truthfully told her and I knew that the biggest issue that she wasn't addressing was about Doug.

"You think I'll find my prince, like Mal did?" She questioned and I nodded.

"They may not be your stereotypically prince like Ben, maybe a cute little son to a dwarf," I hinted at Doug and she looked at me confused.

"Doug? You really think so. What about what you just saw not too long ago?" Evie asked and I just laughed.

"Please, if you don't think he loves you, you're blind. The moment he laid his eyes on you, I could tell that he saw you than more than just your mother's daughter. I don't know what that was about though, you'd think he'd be stronger than that and not care what Chad said to him. Don't let that stop you two from becoming a thing, see if he apologizes because I really think he will if you give him time. Trust me, I know a lot about love except when it's my own. Just be glad, you're not cursed like I am," I told her placing my hand on her shoulder as she gave me a small smile.

"Oh please, Carlos broke this curse for you. So what you've had a few screw ups with guys, I mean Jay told me about Christopher Robin Jr, that had to suck, but hey it's not your fault he was gay," she stated which really wasn't helping the situation at hand.

"Thanks Evie, that makes me feel so much better," I answered sarcastically but just laughed it off with her shortly after.

The two of us sat around and chatted, that was until Audrey came in making the atmosphere very unwelcoming. She looked to Evie and gave disgusted look. "What's she doing here?" She sneered as Evie was getting up.

"I was just leaving because I'm clearly not welcomed here," Evie responded not wanting to start a conflict of any sort as she grabbed her picture thanked me again for it and left.

"You know your grandmother ruined everything. I hope you're happy," I told her hanging my dress up until tomorrow and she grinned at me.

"I am. It's about time people stop pretending that they're anything different from their parents. I mean look at us. We're basically our parents," she remarked as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell that to my non glowing hair. We're not our parents. People actually like Aurora," I retorted and she gasped. I don't see why she's so surprised when I insult her. I am the master at comebacks and puns, this is just a known fact about me.

"Knock Knock," Jay stated coming in as he saw that Audrey was sitting on her bed and both of them were completely unfazed by the other.

"What are you doing here thief?" Audrey questioned him and Jay just showed her a toothy smile.

"Oh please Audrey, you know you're in love with me. You just can't help yourself," he teased as Audrey laughed.

"You have got to be joking, me with you? That'll be the day," she stated as Jay just shook his head.

"So in denial, you'll come around. No one can resist these muscles, isn't that right Ria?"

"Don't make me kick you out," I threatened as someone else was knocking on the door. "Oh my god, who now?" I whined as Trinity opened the door.

"Hey Audrey, could you help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow?" She asked sticking her head in and Audrey jumped out of her bed ready to get the heck out of our room as quickly as possible.

"God bless." I sighed plopping down on my bed as Jay sat down with me. "What are you here for?" I asked him, honestly just wanting time to myself for a while.

"No reason, I'm just super bored. Carlos was freaking out about what happened today so I told him to go to Mal," he told me and I punched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You idiot, you should have sent him to me. He's the only one that I actually want to be speaking with right now," I explained to him as he put a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt."

"Shut up you dork, you know it has nothing to do with you. Seriously though, did you want to tell me something or what?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk Audrey but Trinity whisked her away. Do you think I have a shot with her? I mean, she's a drama queen but man is she a looker," he told me and I faked gagged.

"Are you serious? Do you not remember what happened literally hours ago? You still want to get with that," I questioned him and he nodded.

"Look, I haven't hook up with a girl since Felicite Facilier and we weren't even a couple. She likes me even if she won't admit it to anyone. How could anyone resist me?" He asked flexing his arms and I just rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I can. Come on, I have to get ready for tomorrow. Go flirt with Audrey or better yet don't. Honestly anyone in this whole school would be better than Audrey. Why not date…" I said giving him a push off my bed thinking of girls in our school.

Erika is gay, Mairi is just like her mother not wanting a guy at all, Melody would destroy him with his personality he has, Jane Darling, I don't see Jay liking her or the other Jane. I thought about the other girls as Jay looked to me awaiting an answer.

"I'm waiting. Who do you think is the perfect match for me?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he saw that I was struggling to think of an answer.

"I don't know. I just know it's not Audrey and it's not me. That's all I can tell you," I told him pushing him out of the room as Mal looked like she was ready to come in.

I was ready to flip out with Ben bugging me, Jay being a bother just by existing, and now Mal. If it wasn't for Evie I'd be a total mess right now. I mean hours ago they didn't even want to be bothered. "Ria, can I talk to you or is this a bad time?" Mal asked nicely and I knew this was something important to her. If it wasn't, she wouldn't even both talking with me.

"I can talk but Jay needs to leave," I told him and he just laughed.

"I'm going. I'm going. You need to take a chill pill. See you later Maria Fitzherbert," he stated intentionally trying to piss me off. Mal shut the door behind her and sighed as she laid down on Audrey's bed.

"Are you alright Mal?" I asked only knowing the moody and sarcastic side of her. I didn't know what to expect when she was having a mental breakdown.

"Ben _really_ likes me, doesn't he?" She asked as she looked towards the ceiling and I didn't understand why she was so bummed about everything.

"Mal, there's no reason to be insecure about him liking you. You're beautiful and of course he really likes you. Ben can see the beauty in everything where others can't," I told her and she grunted.

"That's not it. I'm not insecure. It's just… you know what. Never mind, forget I was even here," she mumbled getting up and leaving my room.

Weird. Something's going on and I honestly have no clue what's gotten into her. Finally though, I had some peace and quiet. Everything was ready to go for tomorrow and Audrey was nowhere to be found. Ben finished getting ready and stopped bargaining in my room.

I decided to check my phone for stories and seeing what was going to with Auradon Prep school news. Of course there were stories about the Isle of the Lost kids and most of the opinion page was negative about them. Along with that, Ben was the big talk with the coronation. He's going to be king. That's amazing and I don't think it has set in with either of us that this is actually happening. Even though I'm not his girlfriend, I get to be down on the floor with him and watch the crowning close up. I am only his best friend ever, no big deal.

Not even talking about the effects the four of them had on me personally, those four managed to bring Ben and I together even more and I'm thankful for that. Sure, I rather not have been possessed by magic love cookies but I'm past that now.

Anyways, I was finally drifting off to sleep after this disaster of a Family Day when the door creaked open ever so lightly. I let out a loud sigh opening my eyes as I saw Carlos standing there looking timid. Something was really wrong with all of them. None of them were acting like themselves, especially Carlos and Mal.

"Hey, is everything alright? Don't let what Chad and all them said get into your head," I told him as I sat up on my bed and made room for him. He just sat on the edge of my bed looking down at his hands.

"That's not it. Honestly, I've dealt with more crap with people that I actually thought cared about me," he responded, referring to his mother which just hurt to hear every time he talked about it.

"What is it then? Come on you trust me. We're dating, we're supposed to tell each other things," I told him moving next to him as I placed my hand on top of his.

"You see that's the problem…." he sighed. "Ria, I have to be honest with you because I really don't want to lose you. You've been the first person to really accept me for something more than a villain."

"Carlos, what's wrong? I promise I won't judge you. You're scaring me, is everything okay?"

"We're planning to steal the wand tomorrow during the coronation. That's the only reason we agreed to come to Auradon, in the first place. We're going to break the barrier and let everyone free," he told me as he waited for my responded looking horribly ashamed.

"Well then... Um, I don't know what to say. Gee..." Come on Ria, wwbd, _what would Ben do?_ Ben wouldn't hate them and neither would I. They're not villains and Carlos clearly doesn't want to go through this. I mean, why else would he be telling me about it?

"Look Ria, I'm sorry but I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it in any longer. It makes me feel like this whole relationship is a lie. I didn't expect anyone to treat me like you do and I don't want to lose that. You've made Auradon such a better place and I don't want to go back to the Isle of the Lost. I don't want to be evil. I want to be with you…." he rambled as he started to tear up getting angry with himself over this whole plan.

"Hey, don't cry. Carlos look at me," I told him taking his head in my hands as tears rolled down his face. I looked deep into those puppy dog eyes of his and knew there wasn't any evil in him. "You're so pure of heart and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You are not a villain. You are not evil. You are not your mother. You are not bad. You are great. You are good. You are hero and I'm in love with you Carlos De Vil." I kissed him ever so softly as his crying slowly stopped.

I held him tightly as I felt the hot tears hitting the back of my neck. "You're perfect Carlos, please don't cry," I whispered to him. I can only imagine his life on the Isle that caused him to be so broken and fragile.

"Thank you Ria, you've always believed I could be good. I don't want to steal the wand," he responded quietly and he backed away to wipe his eyes and he looked completely drained.

"You don't have to do anything, you don't want to do," I told him and he sighed.

"But my mother…."

"Screw her, she can't get to you here. You don't need her. She's your shackles and you've broken free of her. Carlos De Vil, you are finally free to live your life. You get to decide your life, no one else. I know that you can be good, the question is do you?"


	19. Chapter 19

After his mental breakdown dealing with the wand, the two of us settled down and snuggled up against each other in my bed as we spent who knows how long talking to each other. The talk we had let me really see how Carlos was thinking about this whole situation. He told me how he never even wanted to steal the wand in the first place and how he rather his mother be trapped on that island. Of course that would sound horrible coming out of anyone else's mouth, but I couldn't blame him considering his mother was the Cruella De Vil.

Carlos told me all about the Isle of the Lost and how it compared to Auradon. Auradon must have been this safe haven paradise to him from how he was explaining the Isle. Along with that he told me about those that lived on the island. I asked about Mother Gothel's child, Gretchen Gothel and Ginny Gothel, the way he was describing Gretchen at the very least, made her not sound too bad. Honestly, I'd love to meet one of them. Most likely my mother would exploded along with Mother Gothel but you know what, I don't care. I want to meet my destined to be enemy, even though it's not destined.

"Do you think we're going to be able to stay in Auradon?" Carlos asked me as he was drifting off to sleep completely exhausted.

"If Ben has anything to say about it, you're going to be able to stay. Lucky for you, he's becoming King tomorrow," I smiled at him as he grinned back closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead before turning to my side and allowing him to wrap his arms around me. Shortly after, I was fast asleep awaiting the day ahead of me tomorrow and boy was it going to be a doozy.

Coronation day at last! Ben is about to become King and I'm so excited for him. He really deserves this title and I'm glad I get to spend this day with him. "Carlos wake up you sleepyhead. You've got to get ready for the coronation!" I said to him in a cheery tone as he just rolled to the side making a groaning noise.

"Five more minutes, I promise." He answered as I got out of bed, fed Delta, and was about to head off to the showers.

"Hey, I probably won't see you until later on, alright?" I told Carlos as I bent down to him and he opened his eyes. "If something goes wrong today, come find me. Remember your decisions are not set in stone," I whispered, kissing him before I went to the showers. God, I love him.

After leaving Carlos, everyone around me was running around and everything was hectic. The showers were a disaster as girls yelled about others taking too long and how their hair was never going to get done with the time they had left. Honestly, everyone needed to chill. Ben should be the only freaking out, since you know, he's becoming King and all.

Once getting out of the shower though, I noticed my clothes were missing and that's when I was about to flip a lid. I swear to god, if someone actually stole them, they're going to have to deal with the wrath of Ria Rider. I asked around and everyone said they didn't see anyone take them. It was useless trying to search for them any longer. I'd just have to walk back to my dorm in a towel. Ugh, this day is just becoming so stressful for me. Everything just feels so rushed and I don't know what to do about it.

"Looking for these?" Someone asked from behind me and hearing the snarkiness in there voice, I could tell that it was Jay. I turned around and he was holding my clothes in his hand. He was already dressed for the coronation and I'm guessing he had to entertain himself somehow.

"Hand them over. I'm not in the mood," I told him reaching for them but he held them above his head with a smile. "Not fair. You know picking on the short girl is not cool."

"Hey, you just have to say the magic word and they're all yours," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Please Jay, can I have my clothes back? I have to get ready," I asked him in a calming voice and he nodded.

"See that's how you do it. Here you go, I'll see you at the coronation. Now go get all dolled up Fitzherbert," he smiled and I just shook my head before turning around and heading back to my dorm.

Carlos was gone and I had about two hours to get ready. Of course I took all that time to actually get ready. On days like these, I'm so glad that I don't have 50 ft long hair like my mother did. I could only imagine how long it would take to dry. Sorry you're not getting a lot of details about my morning getting ready, it's rather dull to talk about. After about two hours, however, I looked like an actual princess and I felt so beautiful and powerful dressed like this. I can understand why others always thrived to be a princess, this feels like perfection.

When I was about to leave, there was a knock on my door and I honestly wondered who it could be. Ben and Mal should already be gone so I doubt it's them. Audrey never came back from last night and I don't think she will anytime soon.

"Hold on, a minute." I answer them as I made sure Delta was good to go for the rest of the day. I opened the door to see Jay, Evie, and Carlos all looking at me.

"Perfection," Carlos mumbled and caused me to blush.

"You look stunning and those shoes go so well with the dress," Evie stated and I looked to Jay waiting for his snarky remark.

"Like a true princess if I do say myself, Fitzherbert." Jay smiled and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you. You all look lovely as well. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them and they nodded. "Perfect, I'm so excited for Ben. This is his big day." I told them being more cheerful than usually. I wasn't addressing the elephant in the room which was the fact that the four of them are contemplating on whether to steal the wand or not.

With that we left the dorms and walked to the cathedral together, the three of them nervous and uneasy. Once there, we were split up and three of them went up in the balcony while I was directed towards my cousins, who were standing off to the side and near the wand. We were only be a few feet away from Ben during his crowning as king.

"Are you alright? You look amazing in that dress but you don't look so well," Erika said to me as Kasper was over trying to flirt with Chad but hopelessly failing.

"Huh? I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little nervous for Ben. I haven't seen him all day and I don't know how he's doing," I lied because I knew he'd be fine.

"Don't worry Ria, I'm sure he's fine," Erika told me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I have a question. You know that blue hair chick up there, Evie, is it? Is she you know, interested in anyone?" She asked me and I sighed. My freaking gay cousins, sometimes I can't. The two of them are huge flirts too, I mean I can't blame her. Evie is like a godess.

"Erika, no, you can't date Evie. You're not messing up the Doug and Evie ship. Mal's off limits too," I told her as I saw Mal walking towards us and she looked just as distressed as the others. "Mal you look so pretty!" I beamed walking over to her and gave her a hug. "You don't have to steal the wand. You're finally free, make your own choices, not carry out your mother's," I whispered to her and when I looked back she looked completely shocked.

"You knew? Who told you?" She asked not sounding angry just surprised.

"Carlos, none of them want to steal it and I'm guessing you don't want to either. Be the person Ben knows you can be," I stated and she nodded slightly. Who knows what's going to happen? Time will only tell and it's about to come quickly as Ben walked down the aisle.

We all bowed to him as he smiled at Mal and me as he walked back. Fairy Godmother was lifting the crown off of King Adam's head once Ben reached the end. I looked over to Mal who seemed extremely tense as she had her eye on the wand. Fairy Godmother placed the crown on Ben's head after he kneeled down and he literally looked like the happiest boy in the world.

King Adam lifted the cover to the wand as the four of them were making eye contact at each other from the balcony. Belle handed the wand to Fairy Godmother and I could honestly feel the tension that Mal was giving off.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben answered.

"Then it is my honor and my joy, to bless our new king," Fairy Godmother finished saying as the wand was swiped from her hand. There was a loud gasp as we all looked to see Jane holding the wand in her hand. Well that's a plot twist if I've ever seen one, golly. She hand no control of the wand as it shot out a lighting bolt going who knows where.

"Child what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother yelled as I looked to Mal in total surprise.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" She shouted back and I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

The wand was out of control as Jane was swinging it around. Mal decided to stop her and get a hold of it and that's when everyone gasped taking a step back. I saw up in the balcony that the three of them were running down to us. I was standing behind Ben as he stood in front of Mal.

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben demanded yet in a calming voice and I was just praying that she wouldn't actually go through with her mother's plans.

"Stand back." She told us as I step forward next to Ben and we tried to convince her to stop.

"It's okay," Ben stated as he tried to reach out.

"Ben, I said stand back!" She shouted and I really didn't like where this was going.

"I told you so!" Audrey shouted from the side and when Mal turned towards her, she shut it.

"Let's go. Revenge time," Jay mumbled as they joined Mal.

"Please, you don't have to do this…" I told them and Carlos looked so ashamed.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked as he pushed me behind him thinking that Mal could actually be a threat.

"We have no choice, Ben. Our parents…" She started to say but Ben cut her off.

"Your parents made their choice, now you make yours." Ben told her as I want to say something but knew it would be no use. Mal knew what she wanted, they all did. Are they willing to go against their parents wishes? That's the question that must be answered.

"I think I want to be good…" Mal finally answered.

"You are good." Ben told her and it reminded me of Carlos.

"How do you know that?" She shouted back.

"Because… because I'm listening to my heart," he answered. Always with the beautiful sappy yet super romantic lines with Ben.

"I want to listen to my heart too," Mal responded as Carlos looked to me and I gave him a small grin. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy," she directed her attention to Jay. "And you, I've honestly never seen you so happy until you met Ria. You two are meant to be. And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart," she told them as she teared up. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben, because Ben makes me really happy," she stated making me tear up a bit actually.

Who knew that someone as bitter as Mal, would fall head over heels in love with a prince? That's just beautiful.

"Us being friends makes me really happy," she continued even gesturing towards me filling my heart with joy. "Not destroying things. I choose good you guys," she finished putting her hand out in a fist.

"I choose good, too." Jay said next and seeing this was warming my heart. They were finally believing in themselves.

"I choose good," Evie responded and know they were just waiting on Carlos.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how mad our parents will be?" Carlos asked as they laughed. "Cause they're going to be really really mad."

"You're parents can't reach you here," Ben responded.

"Okay then. Good," Carlos said putting his hand in as well. Mal gestured for both of us to join them and we did just that.

"I'm so proud of you guys," I told them as we all exchanged smiles until there was a loud explosion and a puff of green smoke.

"I'm back!" Maleficent chimed in as she appeared before us. I was holding onto Carlos's arm as Mal responded to her.

"Go away mother," Mal answered completely annoyed and fed up with her.

"She's funny," Maleficent laughed. "You're very funny. Here, wand me. Chop. Chop," she stated as Mal looked like she was about to hand her the wand but instead she tossed it to Fairy Godmother.

That was the last thing I remember and then in a blink of an eye my whole surroundings changed. I fell down to my knees as Carlos came rushing to my side. Ben was literally roaring as I saw him completely confused when Mal stopped him.

"What in the world happened?" I asked Carlos as everything felt off.

"I'll tell you later. All that matters know is that you safe and the four of us get to stay in Auradon with you. Good thing too because I am hopelessly in love with you, Maria Fitzherbert," he replied holding my head in his hands as he kissed me and yes, it was your fairytale kiss. I didn't need to be under a love potion to feel that either. It was everything you could ask for. This is a beautiful end to a new beginning.

Who knows what the future has in store for me though. After all are destines are not set in stone.


	20. Sequel

Here's the link:

Rather Be With You

s/12583973/1/Rather-Be-With-You-Sequel-to-Not-Set-in-Stone-Descendants-2


End file.
